Mundos en Colision Seccion Fairy Tail
by Gabe Logan
Summary: Por la creacion de un Orbe Magico, Tres Mundos se estan fusionando, ahora es el deber de un grupo de heroes resolver el problema antes de que sea tarde. Crossover con Naruto, One Piece y DC AVISO
1. Prologo

**MUNDOS EN COLISION.**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**One Piece Propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**

**Accel Asher es propiedad de Amalgam Comics**

**Booster Gold y Rip Hunter son Propiedad de DC Comics**

Prologo.

Las Tierras 452 y 452 bis… mundos conocidos como Earth Land y Edoras, ambos similares y diferentes a la vez, con reflejos de las personas de un mundo en el otro…

La gran batalla final y la decisión de Mistgun… el Gerard del mundo de Edoras y príncipe de ese mundo, de desaparecer toda la magia y enviarla a Earth Land…

No sabía que esa medida provocaría ciertas consecuencias para el orden multiversal.

Mucha de la magia llego a Earth Land sin problema, pero hubo también, magia caótica que al no poder viajar tan libremente, empezó a reunirse… y un Orbe fue creado a partir de ello.

La creación de este Orbe atrajo la atención de un viajero multiversal, quien de inmediato trato de encontrarlo y esconderlo para evitar que provocara problemas, por desgracia, un gremio oscuro trato de usar el orbe para su beneficio y en el conflicto, el viajero, Axel Asher, también conocido como Access, el portal viviente, no pudo evitar que parte de la energía del Orbe se dispersara, rompiendo las paredes del multiverso y provocando que a causa de algunas circunstancias, tres mundos empezaran a unirse.

Axel entonces trato de enmendar su error, y junto con la ayuda del viajero del Tiempo, Rip Hunter y Booster Gold, han tratado de arreglar ese problema, pero se ha visto forzado a reclutar ayuda del primer mundo involucrado.

Contactando con Makarov, maestro de Fairy Tail, Access y compañía le explicaron la situación y pidieron ayuda para recuperar el Orbe, el viejo mago acepto, pero antes de asignar a quienes debían de ir…

Hubo los hechos que hicieron que la acción del Orbe se incrementara…

En la Tierra 620, la gran guerra entre Marines y los Piratas de Barba Blanca, los poderosos golpes del viejo pirata que rompían incluso el aire, provocaron que la pared vibracional se fracturara, permitiendo que el poder del Orbe en ese mundo empezara a mostrar

En otro mundo, en la Tierra 932, Cuando Naruto estaba entrenando para lograr controlar al Kyubi y tuvo el encuentro interno con su madre… pese a estar en un lugar especial, algo del energía del Kyubi se filtro… y el Orbe la capto… desencadenando una reacción en cadena…

Access, Hunter y Booster solo pudieron ver como las paredes del multiverso se resquebrajaban mientras que el orbe lanzaba imágenes e información a ciertas personas…

Los gremios oscuros del mundo 452… sus lideres vieron en sus mentes el poder del Orbe… y se lanzaron a su busca, en la tierra 620, Marshall D. Teach recibió en sueños la imagen del Orbe, y no dudo, ansiaba poseerla… en la Tierra 932, Kabuto Yakushi también vio en sus sueños el poder del Orbe, y ahora desea obtenerle también.

Los muros multiversales se rompen… y de pronto, gente de un mundo desaparece para aparecer en otro… es un proceso que durara poco, por que los mundos, creados para estar separados ahora se están uniendo… alterando sus historias y recreando sus esencias… cambios importantes fueron dados… como la batalla entre Maito Gai y Kisame Hoshigaki… la cual, por razones de su mundo, Kisame seria derrotado y al final moriría, pero en pleno combate, el miembro de Akatsuki desapareció…

Otros han desaparecido.

La princesa del reino de Arabasta desapareció en medio de una reunión formal con otros mandatarios… la joven Wendy Marvel del Gremio Fairy Tail desapareció también… Access sabe que estas desapariciones no son por que dichas personas hallan dejado de existir, solo están siendo enviadas a otros mundos, algunos podrían aparecer en situaciones que podrían ser de utilidad, otros, en momentos muy inoportunos, pero no solo eso, pronto, la barrera se romperá y los tres mundos entraran en colisión… no solo por que empezaran a mezclarse, sino por que todos trataran de hacerse del Orbe… el Orbe que es la llave para un poder que pondría a todos a los pies de quien lo posea…

¿Podrán Access, Hunter y Booster poder conseguir el apoyo de los seres de los tres mundos para recobrar el Orbe y restablecer el muro multiversal de estos tres mundos o se verán superados por aquellos que deseen obtener el poder de el y eso antes de que los mundos cobren consciencia de ellos y se embarquen en la reacción mas antigua y natural del humano que es tratar de conquistar a los que ellos consideran inferiores?

Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Fin Prologo.

Bien, de entre los fics a trabajar, este es el mas pesado, ya que incluye a tres series que me encantan, por lo que tratare de ser lo mas justo posible, je, como verán el manejo de personajes de DC, se limita a tres personajes que ya saben mucho acerca del viaje en el tiempo y el multiverso y que además no son tan todopoderosos, así podrán intercalarse con ellos, aunque no tendrán una super participación, ya que principalmente se enfocaran en los personajes de los mundo de Fairy Tail, One Piece y Naruto, así como también, muchos hechos se empezaran a mover dependiendo de que personaje aparezca en que mundo en lo que los portales se abren, je, eso si, habrán intrigas, muchas, además de que también como habrán notado, esta vez el liderazgo en la busca del Orbe se queda a cargo del grupo de FT, que es en si, al que los viajeros multiversales acudieron primero, pero no duden que verán a muchos personajes de ambos mundos colaborando juntos, osease, que verán a Natsu, Luffy y Naruto Juntos.

Je, espero me digan que errores notaron, que desearían cambiar y que es lo que desearían ver para el fic.

Las parejas que manejare (soy un romántico incurable, no me culpen, culpen a las novelas del siglo XIX) son: LucyNatsu con un poco de Lucy/Natsu/Lissana, NaruHina y chance Naruto con alguna otra chica de otro mundo (solo como un caldeo, no como pareja) Lffy/Nami/Hancock y chance algunas parejas random y medio crack.

El fic esta programado para iniciar el 12 de Noviembre, o antes si es que concluyo algún fic antes de eso. Solo se retrasará si hay alguna causa de fuerza mayor.

Suerte a todos


	2. Capitulo 1: Contacto

**MUNDOS EN COLISION.**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**One Piece Propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**

**Accel Asher es propiedad de Amalgam Comics**

**Booster Gold y Rip Hunter son Propiedad de DC Comics**

**Capitulo 1: Contacto**.

Hace unas horas…

La Tierra 932.

La zona se veía devastada, la batalla entre Madara y Konan había terminado y este había ganado aunque había salido muy malparado de dicha lucha.

Konan agonizaba, flotaba en el agua mientras que en su mente imágenes de su vida pasaban frente a sus ojos… era obvio, estaba por morir… felicidad… amistades, amores… todo lo que había vivido se paseaba frente a ella…

Pronto estaría con sus seres amados del otro lado… lo único que lamentaba es que Madara se saliera con la suya… y nadie podría avisarle a Naruto.

De pronto sintió como si la jalaran… como si la vida volviera a su ser… el dolor se volvió a sentir… pero eso solo decía algo… estaba viva… no sabia como pero estaba viva…aunque todo estaba oscuro… tardo un par de segundos en percatarse de que tenia los ojos cerrados, no lo había notado de lo desconcertada que estaba…

¿Te sientes mejor?- se escucho una dulce voz, Konan abrió los ojos y entonces vio a una jovencita, no mayor de 12 años mirándole, vestía un vestido blanco, sus cabellos eran azules, le miraba expectante y se veía algo cansada.

Si… yo… si, estoy bien- dijo sorprendida mientras que se tocaba el cuerpo, y se percato de que sus heridas ya no estaban, no habían sanado… simplemente habían desaparecido por completo… todo el daño que recibió… las heridas fatales… no estaban se habían ido como por arte de magia.

Tranquila, ya estas bien… que bueno que llegue a tiempo- dijo la pequeña, Konan le miro y no entendió muy bien el por que le dijo eso… entonces empezó a asociar su milagrosa curación con la misteriosa jovencita.

"Pero no parece ser una ninja medico… ni siquiera parece peligrosa o fuerte"- pensó Konan.

La niña solo sonrió mientras que se levantaba.

Descansa buscaré algo para que comas- dijo la chica.

Espera… ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Konan, la chica le miro.

Wendy Marvel- dijo Wendy sonriéndole.

Konan le vio marcharse y se pregunto que era lo que pasaba… algo le decía que esa niña era mas de lo que se veía.

Tierra 452

Ciudad de Magnolia, gremio de Fairy Tail.

Ha empezado- decía un hombre de ropas rojas.

Ya veo… ¿En cuanto tiempo empezaran a fusionarse los mundos?- preguntó el viejo Maestro Makarov.

Podría ser de un momento a otro, como ha notado, ya empezaron a desaparecer personas… no dudo en que personas de otros universos aparezcan en este dentro de poco- decía otro que vestía con lo que parecían ser ropas completamente ordinarias… para Tierra 1.

¿Entonces es posible que Wendy este en algún otro mundo?- preguntó una mujer pelirroja que responde al nombre de Erza Scarlet.

Así es señorita Scarlet- dijo otro vestido con un traje dorado y azul –Pero no tema, ya hemos localizado la frecuencia y pronto la hallaremos.

Eso espero, la verdad es que me parece bastante malo lo que esta pasando como para que miembros del Gremio empiecen a desaparecer- decía una pequeña gata blanca que respondía al nombre de Charle.

Aun así, es hora de empezar a prepararnos, Erza, trae manda a llamar a los demás, les asignare esta misión… y esperemos que no sea aun tarde para arreglar esto- dijo Makarov.

Entendido maestro- respondió Erza mientras iba a por los demás miembros, que se encontraban dispersos en Magnolia buscando a Wendy.

Lo que no sabían es que el mundo estaba por ponerse bastante complejo.

Tierra 620…

Han pasado dos años desde el incidente en Shabondy, desde la guerra que le costara la vida a Barbablanca y que el mundo empezara a volverse mas violento.

Monkey D. Luffy había acabado de prepararse… por fin se reuniría con sus Nakamas, estaba emocionado, aunque también algo mosqueado de que Hancock a cada rato le pidiese que se casaran.

"Dios… no es fea ni nada, pero como le hago entender que no me interesa casarme aun… el mundo es muy grande como para quedarme atado en un lugar… además debo de reencontrarme con mis nakamas… ¿Cómo estarán? ¿Qué tanto habrán cambiado? Je, será divertido verlos, de seguro han de haber cambiado muchísimo"- pensaba Luffy

El barco avanzaba a Shabondy, donde Luffy esperaba encontrar a sus Nakama… sin que supieran que en Amazon Lily pasaban ciertas cosas.

Amazon Lily.

¡Que es esto!- exclamaba una amazonaal ver que Dunas de Arena empezaban a aparecer a los alrededores de la isla… era como si de la noche a la mañana un continente empezara a aparecer y rodease a la isla…

¡Rápido ven a ver esto!- exclamo otra amazona, la amazona corrió con rapidez y al ver lo que su amiga le estaba mostrando… solo pudo abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

Y es que una especie de poblado estaba apareciendo de la nada…

Pero… ¿Qué demonios esta pasando?- se preguntó la amazona mientras que otras daban la alerta a las hermanas de Hancock para empezar a proteger Amazon Lily de lo que fuera que pasase.

Tierra 932.

En algunos poblados cercanos al desierto, ya se estaba difundiendo una noticia impresionante…

Agua salada… enormes cantidades de agua aparecían… como si el mar empezase a aparecer en medio del desierto… algunos de ellos no encontraban la manera de llegar a Sunagakure.

En Konoha.

Ayame Ichiraku y su padre estaban demasiado confundidos… como no estarlo si de la nada una joven de cabellos azules apareció enfrente de ellos… claramente confundida.

Ah… donde estoy?- decía la joven.

Eh… señorita ¿Cómo hizo eso?- dijo Ayame, la chica le miro confusa.

¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Dónde estoy? Recuerdo que estaba en una reunión y… dios- decía mientras que parecía algo mareada, Ayame se le acerco igual que Teuchi… la joven no les miro con desconfianza, algo en ella le decía que eran buenas personas.

Señorita ¿Se siente bien?- preguntó Teuchi Ichiraku, ella le sonrió.

Si… gracias… y soy Vivi… Vivi Nefertari- dijo ella sonriendo, ambos le miraron.

Un placer… ahora… ¿Me puede explicar como hizo eso? Aparecer de la nada no cualquiera lo hace… y no veo que sea una kunoichi- dijo Teuchi.

Créame, a mi me gustaría saberlo- dijo Vivi confusa.

Afuera.

¡Hey miren eso!- exclamaba alguien, varias personas vieron asombrados como un puerto aparecía de pronto en Konoha… varias personas desconocidas y con extrañas vestimentas estaban apareciendo de pronto en el lugar… todos miraban sorprendidos lo que pasaba.

Tierra 620.

Isla Shabondy.

Nami y Ussop se habían reencontrado y ahora platicaban.

Vaya, como cambia todo verdad- dijo Nami.

Si, ahora solo falta a ver como estarán los demás- dijo Ussop sonriendo, ambos estaban ansioso, pronto toda la pandilla se reuniría, estarían con sus nakamas… era toda una experiencia, aunque a Ussop aun le sorprendía que Zoro hubiera sido el primero en llegar… ¿Cómo le habría hecho?

Hey Nami, ¿Cómo crees que haya cambiado Luffy?- preguntó el narigón, pero no recibió respuesta, al voltear se percato de que Nami había desaparecido -¿Nami? A caray ¿A dónde se metió?

De pronto escucho gritos y se percato de que empezaron a aparecer montañas y ciudades de pronto… y escucho que varias personas gritaban el nombre de personas que de pronto habían desaparecido.

¿Qué demonios esta pasando?- se pregunto.

Tierra 452.

Magnolia.

Los miembros del Gremio de Fairy Tail habían sido reunidos.

Algunos estaban confusos, en las ultimas horas muchas personas de Magnolia habían desaparecido, eso sin contar a Wendy, quien estaba perdida desde la mañana, aunque les confundía mas el ver al Maestro junto con Gildartz, Erza y Mirajane al lado de tres hombres muy peculiares.

¡Escúchenme! ¡Estamos en una crisis!- exclamo el maestro –No imagine que lo que Erza y los demás nos contaron acerca de Edoras hubiera afectado mas a este mundo que la perdida de Mystgun… les presento a estos tres viajeros, Rip Hunter, viajero del tiempo, Booster Gold, Héroe en su mundo y Access, viajero multiversal, ellos me alertaron de un terrible incidente, pero no pudimos actuar a tiempo.

¡Hey viejo déjate de rodeos y dinos que pasa!- exclamo Natsu algo mosqueado por la explicación.

Natsu cálmate- dijo Lucy con calma.

No interrumpas Natsu, esto es muy importante- dijo Erza.

Gracias Erza. Bien, escúchenme, a raíz del envió de magia que vino de Edoras a nuestra Tierra, mucha magia caótica no llego a nuestro mundo de una manera normal… se reunió toda y se formo un Orbe con un poder Mágico tal, que esta empezando a fusionar a este mundo con otros- dijo el viejo maestro.

Los miembros de Fairy Tail estaban sorprendidos.

Maestro, ¿Eso quiere decir que Edoras esta volviendo a unirse con nosotros?- preguntó Lucy algo asustada.

No… son otros mundos los que están empezando a fusionarse con este- dijo Access antes de que Makarov hablara, este asintió y le cedió la palabra –Escuchen, no se si habrán notado, pero así como personas de este mundo están desapareciendo, personas y lugares de otros empezaran a mezclarse con este… dentro de poco este mundo y otros dos estarán fusionados provocando un tremendo caos, ya que son mundos con características muy distintas, su historia, formas continentales, incluso las leyes de la física son distintas… lo que a la larga terminara destruyendo a los tres mundos.

¿Qué podemos hacer en ese caso?- decía Gray confuso.

Hay que recuperar y reparar el Orbe antes de que caiga en manos equivocadas… de lo contrario podría provocar grandes daños… y le daría un gran poder a aquel que lo posea- dijo Booster

Y allí es donde entran ustedes, nosotros por ciertos motivos no podemos interferir mucho… pero ustedes, al ser los principales afectados son los que deberán de arreglar esta situación- dijo Hunter.

Los miembros del gremio se miraron confusos.

Ja. Eso se oye divertido- dijo Natsu sonriente.

¡Lucy!- se escucho una chillona voz y todos voltearon a donde estaba la rubia… y de pronto se percataron de que había desaparecido –Natsu ¡Lucy desapareció de pronto!- exclamo Happy con sorpresa.

¿Qué demonios?- fue todo lo que pudo decir Natsu cuando.

¡Allá fuera! ¡Algo pasa!- exclamo alguien, rápidamente salieron los miembros del gremio y con sorpresa vieron que una montaña con 5 caras talladas en ella aparecía a un costado de la ciudad.

Esta yendo mas rápido de lo que pensé- dijo Access… en unas horas los tres mundos se habrán fusionado casi por completo… no se cuanto durara antes de que colapsen… Maestro Makarov, debemos de empezar ahora- dijo mirando al viejo.

El espacio se veía raro… tres planetas aparecieron uno al lado del otro… y parecían estarse mezclando… uniéndose… formando un mundo nuevo… un mundo imposible… y el universo chirrio… como un chillido, un grito de auxilio… tres mundos creados para estar separados se unían rápidamente…

Ciudades… montañas, valles, poblados, villas, océanos… todo estaba fusionándose… los ciudadanos estaban confusos… de pronto, tres universos dejaron de serlo… ahora se volvían uno… y los problemas estaban empezando apenas.

Kisame se encontraba confuso… hacia un momento peleaba con Maito Gai… y ahora se encontraba en una especie de pueblo donde fue atacado por un enorme gordo que llevaba un sombrero de paja, no le costo trabajo vencerlo, haciendo que varios vagos huyeran aterrorizados.

Hum… que debilucho- dijo el mientras que pateaba al sujeto, en eso se acerco un Marine.

Ah… vaya… lo derroto… ¿Es un cazarecompenzas?- preguntó el marino, Kisame solo le miro, en un principio se sintió tentado a matarlo pero… sonrió, podría sacar provecho a esto, además, estaba cansado, así que podría aprovechar.

Claro… aunque no recuerdo cuando me dan por este- dijo con calma.

El marine solo miro al hombre derribado.

Ah… es Sanmai Jita… vaya, parece que estaba haciéndose pasar por Mugiwara no Luffy… tiene una recompensa de 26 millones- dijo el Marino, Kisame solo sonrió.

En otro Lugar.

Naruto se encontraba al lado de Killer B.

¿Y por que debes de clasificar a todos los animales?- preguntó Killer rapeando.

Ya te dije, es parte de mi misión- dijo Naruto mientras que los demás le miraban.

"Es bueno ver que es bastante crédulo"- pensó Yamato sonriendo… de pronto

¡AH!- se escucho un grito, Naruto volteo al techo… y solo vio un cuerpo femenino… y un par de bien dotados senos estrellarse contra su rostro…

¡Ah que ah pasado!- exclamo con cierta sorpresa Killer B al ver a la extremadamente hermosa pelirroja que cayo sobre Naruto –Anda, menuda suerte te cargas.

Auch… se sobo la cabeza Nami.

¿Pds bjrt d m?- se escucho un balbuceó, Nami se percato entonces de que estaba sobre alguien y entonces se percato de que la cara de un rubio estaba pegada a sus pechos.

¡Hey que si tocas pagas!- exclamo levantándose y soltándole un golpe a Naruto.

¡Hey por que me pegas!- exclamo Naruto sangrando por la nariz

Ja, pervertido, ¿Qué crees que no note que te andabas apretujando contra mis senos?- le preguntó Nami.

¡Pero tu me caíste encima!- exclamo Naruto.

Yamato y los demás le miraban confusos… hasta que se escucho otro grito.

¡Ahh!- y una rubia de ropas bastante sugerentes cayo también sobre Naruto… y quedando en la misma pose en la que Nami había caído.

Auch... ¡Hay lo siento!- exclamo Lucy levantándose… Naruto ahora si estaba bastante confuso… en solo un instante dos hermosas mujeres habían aparecido de la nada y le habían caído encima.

Obviamente estaban todos confundidos…

Sin saber que pronto la situación se salía de control…

Continuara.

Bien, primer cap, algo confuso lo sé, pero en el próximo espero poder mejorarlo, je, me gustaría que me dijeran que errores vieron, si necesitan alguna info para poder entender la historia y que cosas les gustaría ver.

Las líneas de tiempo usadas en este fic son.

Naruto: Después de la pelea de Konan y la de Kisame contra Gai, antes de que Kabuto vaya a atacar a la isla donde están Naruto y Killer B.

One Piece: Cuando empiezan a reunirse los Mugiwara después de los dos años de separación.

Fairy Tail: Después de la saga Edoras y antes del Examen de Clase S.

Por cierto, lo de Tierras solo será usado en este cap, ya que como ven los mundos se han casi fusionado, por lo que por ahora es una tierra en general, obvio que abran muchos líos, pero no teman, ya no pondré eso de Tierra fulanita de tal, al menos hasta el final del fic.

Por cierto, sé que se vio un poco forzado, pero tratare de mejorar, je, además, puse a Naruto como el suertudo ya que al menos es el que si nota un poco mas la existencia de las mujeres.

El próximo cap estará en aproximadamente 2 semanas y media.

Suerte


	3. Capitulo 2: Conflicto

**MUNDOS EN COLISION.**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**One Piece Propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**

**Accel Asher es propiedad de Amalgam Comics**

**Booster Gold y Rip Hunter son Propiedad de DC Comics**

**Capitulo 2: Conflicto**.

Cuando cosas raras pasan, hay personas que las toman con calma… cuando cosas increíbles pasan, nadie las puede pasar por alto…

Natsu estaba asombrado… vio como la ciudad de Magnolia cambiaba de forma mientras que edificios y personas con extrañas vestimentas aparecían.

¡Miren!- exclamo Erza.

¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Juvia.

Una montaña… con rostros tallados- dijo Gray –He, ¿Podrías soltarme el brazo?

Ah… pero si lo suelto de seguro desaparecer igual que Lucy Gray sama- decía Juvia que estaba colgada del brazo de Gray. Este solo suspiro.

Haz lo que te venga en gana- dijo Gray mientras que miraba como la forma del lugar cambiaba.

Esto es malo… la fusión se completo demasiado pronto- dijo Access.

¿Qué crees que pase ahora?- pregunto Makarov.

Esperemos unos minutos, se estabilizara pronto, lo que si, es que debes de alertar a tu gremio, no sabemos si los habitantes del lugar serán hostiles- dijo Hunter.

Makarov asintió y llamo a Erza.

Le explicó la situación y Erza fue a informar al resto.

En donde Wendy.

Ambas miraban como el lugar estaba cambiando… toda el área arrasada por el combate ahora se había transformado en una especie de ciudad.

¿Qué demonios esta pasando?- dijo Konan confundida.

No lo se… empezó hace unos minutos… ha… mire hay gente- dijo Wendy señalando un punto de esa ciudad.

Si… por cierto, disculpa mi descortesía… me llamo Konan- dijo ella sonriéndole a Wendy.

Gusto en conocerla… he, se que no es el momento, pero ¿Qué le sucedió? ¿Por qué estaba tan herida?- pregunto Wendy. Konan solo bajo la mirada.

Trate de parar al mal… y falle- dijo Konan con un aire de tristeza, Wendy le miro, y entonces Konan se levanto de golpe –Oh no… ¡Nagato, Yahiko!- exclamo y echo a correr,

¡Ah espera aun no estas totalmente recuperada!- exclamo Wendy yendo tras ella.

Corrieron por entre las calles de la misteriosa ciudad, que apareció, esquivaron a varias personas con raras vestimentas, Konan iba con prisa, aunque no podía correr a todo lo que daba, pero estaba preocupada, no quería que nadie tocara los cuerpos de Nagato y Yahiko… claro, estaba segura de que Madara habría ya robado el Rinnengan de Nagato, pero al menos debía de asegurarse.

¡Espérame!- le gritaba Wendy, si bien se había comportado con cierto valor, no sabia cuanto resistiría, alejada de todos… no debía de ser fuerte, de seguro encontraría a los demás, era una Dragon Slayer y un miembro de Fairy Tail, no debía de rendirse, además, algo le decía que si seguía con esa mujer, podría encontrar algún camino para reencontrarse con los miembros del gremio.

Shabondy…

Pánico, era lo que se podía ver en el lugar, pánico sin lugar a dudas, Ussop entendía el por que de ello, no todos los días la ciudad donde estas se transforma en otra cosa. Podía ver que construcciones completamente diferentes al estilo usado aprecian de pronto… pudo ver que también personas con extrañas vestimentas aparecían de pronto.

¡Auxilio!- se escucho, Ussop rápidamente fue a ver y vio a unos hombres con extrañas vestimentas atacando a una jovencita, rápidamente se apresto a intervenir pero…

¡SUELTEN A ESA DAMA INMEDIATAMENTE!- se escucho una voz y los hombres salieron disparados por el aire, Ussop entonces vio a Sanji quien parecía molesto, los hombres cayeron al piso, pero uno de ellos alcanzo a dar una voltereta en el aire.

Auch… me dolió, que bueno que no recibí el impacto completo- dijo el hombre, Sanji le miro.

¿Qué proponían hacerle a esta hermosa señorita?- decía con seriedad.

Eso no te importa- dijo el hombre empezando a hacer sellos –Suiton Suiruidan no Jutsu.

Yuna especie de dragon de agua, Sanji no se inmuto.

¿Qué es eso? ¿Alguna Akuma no mi? No, ahora que lo pienso no usan agua- dijo con calma mientras que a una gran velocidad la esquivo y antes de que el misterioso hombre pudiera reaccionar, una patada literalmente lo puso en orbita –Bah, no era la gran cosa.

¡Ah Sanji!- exclamo Ussop acercándose.

¿Uh? Ah Ussop, es bueno verte, No has visto a los demás?- `preguntó Sanji con calma.

He… pues estaba con Nami cuando de pronto desapareció y…- decía pero le interrumpió Sanji.

¡COMO QUE NAMI SWAN DESAPARECIO!- exclamo Sanji, Ussop solo le miro.

Si, estaba a mi lado y de pronto ya no estaba, fue justo cuando todo empezó a cambiar- dijo Ussop.

¡Oh no! ¡Debemos de encontrarla, no sabemos en que líos podría estar! ¡Ah Nami swan y yo que esperaba verte después de estos 2 años!- decía Sanji con un aire dramático –Me imagino que debe de estar asustada ¡Pero yo la encontrare eso ténganlo por seguro!

Este no ha cambiado nada en dos años- fue todo lo que dijo Ussop negando con la cabeza.

En otro lado.

¡POR QUE ME PEGAS!- decía un ya bastante golpeado Naruto.

¡Por pervertido!- exclamaba una cabreada Nami.

Anda ya, si no fue para tanto- decía Lucy tratando de calmar los ánimos mientras que los demás ninjas solo miraban.

¿De donde creen que habrán salido?- preguntó Motoi.

No lo sé, pero la verdad es que ya no envidio tanto a Naruto- dijo Yamato, Killerbee solo miraba divertido lo que pasaba.

Unos minutos después, Lucy había logrado calmar a Nami y se reunieron con los demás.

Ya les dije que no se como diablos llegue aquí, estaba hablando con uno de mis nakama y de pronto estaba en el aire cayendo sobre este cacho de pervertido- dijo Nami señalando a Naruto.

¡Que ya te dije que fue accidental!- exclamo Naruto enfadado.

Si claro, y no te restregaste contra mis pechos hasta que te salió sangre de la nariz- dijo Nami con sarcasmo.

¡Que fue un accidente y mi nariz sangro por el golpe que me diste con esas enormes cosas!- exclamo Naruto… y entonces palideció.

¡POW!

Bien, como les dije, aparecí de pronto y si no les importa, todo lo que quiero es regresar con mis nakamas- dijo Nami mientras qué Naruto estaba tirado en el piso con un coscorrón en la cabeza.

¿Y que hay contigo?- dijo Yamato viendo a Lucy, ella solo se estremeció un poco.

He… yo estaba con mi gremio, nos estaban informando acerca de un desorden multiversal y de pronto aparecí aquí- dijo Lucy.

¿Desorden multiversal?- preguntaron todos al unisonó.

Lucy les miro algo nerviosa… y entonces una idea se ilumino en ella.

¡Ah! ¡Es por eso que termine aquí! Aunque si es cierto, entonces ya el gremio debe de estar en este mundo también, si, creo que podría encontrarlos- decía Lucy para si… hasta que noto que todos la miraban –Ah, disculpen, no me hagan caso.

A todo esto, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo Nami mirándoles, Yamato le devolvió la mirada.

Creo que nosotros somos los que debemos de preguntárselos a ustedes, ya que aparecieron aquí de pronto- dijo el, Nami le miro y aunque Yamato tenia una mirada fulminante, noto que esa mujer era de armas tomar… algo en ella le recordaba un poco a Tsunade.

Nosotros somos ninjas- dijo Naruto con calma –Y yo soy el gran Naruto Uzumaki, ninja de Konoha- dijo con algo de soberbia.

¿Ninja?- dijeron Nami y Lucy al unisonó mientras que Yamato solo se sujeto la cabeza….

He, ¿Por qué nos miran así?- dijo Killerbee al darse cuenta de que ambas les miraron algo recelosas.

No es nada… es solo que… los ninjas no tienen muy buena fama que digamos- dijo Nami.

Calma, no hay por que aguitarse chicas, que podemos entendernos sin necesidad de malentendernos- dijo Killerbee haciendo una rima rapera, lo que hizo que Nami y Lucy le miraran con algo de pena.

De todos modos, creo que seria mejor que nos digan quienes son- dijo Yamato.

Creo que sería más conveniente si ustedes lo hicieran primero, no es por ofender, pero como ella dijo, los ninjas no son de mucha confianza- dijo Lucy, los ninjas se miraron, Naruto no ent6endia por que decían eso, pero a fin de cuentas el ya se había presentado.

Esta bien- dijo Yamato rindiéndose –Solo les puedo decir que soy Yamato.

Mi nombre es Motoi- dijo el ninja de Kumo.

Killerbee es mi nombre preciosas- dijo el Jinchuruki del Hachibi.

Bueno creo que es su turno- dijo Yamato.

Nami y Lucy se miraron.

Bueno, mi nombre es Nami, y soy navegante- dijo con seriedad, no dijo que era pirata por que algo le decía que por el momento no debía de dar mas información..

Yo… yo soy Lucy Heartphilia, miembro de Fairy Tail- dijo Lucy con cierto recelo, ella conocía la reputación que los ninjas tenían, asesinos y muchas otras maldades, aunque también sabia que estos podían ser de otro mundo, tal vez no fueran tan malos, solo que debía de tener precaución.

Bueno, Lucy… Nami, por ahora tendrán que acompañarnos aquí, es un lugar seguro y…- decía Yamatom cuando en ese momento Aoba entro al lugar.

¡Yamato tienes que ver esto! ¡La montaña de los Hokages ha aparecido!- exclamo el ninja de lentes.

¡¿Qué?- fue todo lo que exclamo Yamato mientras que lo seguía, los demás se vieron y entonces fueron también.

Afuera, Yamato vio sorprendido como de entre la bruma se veía la montaña que tenia esculpidas las caras de los Hokages, Lucy entonces se percato de algo.

¡Es la ciudad de Magnolia!- exclamo señalando la ciudad costera, pero Naruto se percato de algo.

Un momento… ¡Esos lugares los conozco!- exclamo con sorpresa –Es la torre del Hokage.

Pero que demonios esta sucediendo, ni siquiera estamos cerca del país del fuego… y Konoha no esta cerca de ningún puerto- dijo Motoi asombrado.

Creo que esto tiene algo que ver con lo que dijo sobre esa cosa multiversal- dijo Killerbee.

El mundo, se esta fusionando… al menos no me mando muy lejos… ¡Rápido debemos de llegar con el gremio, sino todo estará perdido!- exclamo Lucy ante las miradas de sorpresa de los demás.

"¿Qué demonios es lo que esta pasando?"- pensó Nami son ver que a lo lejos un gran barco pirata navegaba.

En el barco.

Mantengan el curso- decía Boa Hancock mientras que miraba confundida todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, en solo unos minutos habían pasado cosas muy extrañas, había aparecido una misteriosa bruma y de pronto, montañas parecían surgir del mar… no entendía… no eran ilusiones.

Luffy estaba algo emocionado, no podía negar que era muy interesante ver que mas aparecería… aunque ya andaba algo urgido, quería reencontrarse con sus nakamas.

En otra parte.

Sunagakure…

Explosiones en los muros defensivos eran notorias, los ninjas y Ambu habían llevado a la población a los refugios, no sabían quienes eran esas mujeres tan escasamente vestidas, pero era obvio que eran hostiles…

¿Cómo había pasado esto? Nadie lo sabia, cuando el misterioso mar había aparecido a un costado de Suna, algunos ninjas decidieron explorar y se encontraron cara a cara con un nutrido grupo de mujeres, estas reaccionaron al instante, de los 5 ninjas exploradores, dos habían sido asesinados por las flechas de esas mujeres, los otros tres lograron defenderse, aunque a causa del elemento sorpresa, solo mataron a una y lograron capturar a otra antes de regresar a Sunagakure.

Aun así, al parecer lograr capturar a esa mujer solo puso violentas a las demás, ya que de inmediato empezaron a atacar… y resultaban bastante fuertes, además de que los ninjas encontraban inexplicable como es que con flechas ordinarias estuvieran causando estragos tan grandes en las zonas defensivas.

En uno de los calabozos de interrogatorio, Baki miraba a la muchacha que habían capturado, se percato de que no debía de tener mas de 16 años, era notorio por su vestimenta una gran belleza, aunque algo salvaje.

¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo Baki con seriedad, la chica le miro con rudeza… y le escupió- Tenemos formas de hacerte hablar, así que te recomendaría que fueras mas amable.

Jum, si como no… hombres, salvajes habían de ser- dijo ella con sarcasmo mientras que se preparaba mentalmente, no era una pirata Kuja por nada, soportaría lo que le hicieran, además, era obvio que pronto las hermanas Gorgona vendrían a hacer puré a esos hombres y entonces tomarían ese poblado… aunque no se vio la gran cosa… no parecía tener mucho de valor.

En otro lugar.

El Tsuchikage miraba confuso a un hombre vestido con un extraño traje, tenia barba y lentes, además de ser muy, pero muy alto, además de usar una especie de gabardina sobre los hombros.

Kurotsuchi y Akatsuchi solo miraban al hombre con reserva, preparados para atacar en caso de ver intenciones hostiles, pero el hombre solo les sonreía.

Vaya, que personas tan curiosas- dijo finalmente el Almirante Kisaru mientras que mostraba algo de curiosidad por los tres extraños que habían aparecido ante él.

En Shabondy.

Kisame miraba la bolsa de dinero qué los Marines le habían entregado, estaba cansado, así que debía de buscar donde descansar… no noto que un hombre de cabellera gris le miraba… con mucho interés, un hombre que había sido vencido hace tiempo por Fairy Tail y que ahora buscaba venganza… su nombre, Erigor, el Shinigami.

Magnolia/Konoha.

Natsu miraba como los edificios seguían apareciendo, Gazille estaba a su lado junto con Phanter Lily y Levy, el resto del gremio solo estaba preparándose para cualquier eventualidad.

Rock Lee, Neji y Tenten corrían por las calles, no sabían que era lo que pasaba, muchas personas desconocidas estaban apareciendo de un momento a otro, en el camino se encontraron con Kiba, Akamaru, Sakura y Hinata, quienes también estaban confundidos.

¿Qué demonios esta pasando?- dijo Sakura mientras que veía una calle que no existía en Konoha, varias personas que nunca en su vida había visto les miraban con temor, y muchos corrian a ocultarse en casas y comercios.

Debemos de investigar, pero vía a algunas personas hostiles… unos extraños hombres atacaron la mansión Hyuga, los contuvimos con facilidad, pero afirmaban ser piratas- dijo Hinata.

¿Piratas? Pero si Konoha esta en una zona continental, no hay costas cerca- dijo Sakura.

Ahora la hay- dijo Shikamaru acercándose junto con Ino y Chouji mientras que señalaba la costa que había aparecido.

¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?- dijo Kiba, Akamaru entonces olfateo algo, gruño y salió corriendo -¡Hey Akamaru!

Kiba fue tras el y los demás lo siguieron.

Happy se estremeció.

¿Qué pasa Happy?- preguntó Natsu.

Sentí como si de pronto algo muy feo se acercara- dijo el gato azul un poco nervioso.

Hum, es obvio que hay que tener cuidado, no sabemos que tipo de gentilicio habrá aquí, ni si habrá magia o manejaran aspectos tecnológicos- dijo Charle.

En dado caso, será interesante ver con quien nos podemos encontrar, y si son hostiles, pues que se cuiden de mi- dijo Natsu con calma.

Hey Natsu, debemos de buscar a Lucy- dijo Happy mirándole con algo de enfado.

Cierto, pero Happy, sabes que ella es fuerte y estará bien, sabes que puedes confiar en ella- dijo el pelirrosado, atrás de el Lissana solo suspiro con una sonrisa.

Nunca cambiara… pero estoy preocupada por Lucy… en Edoras era muy ruda, pero no sé si la de aquí será igual de diestra- dijo mirando a la montaña con los rostros esculpidos.

¿Qué opinas de esto Access?- dijo Makarov,

Creo que ya antes he visitado estos mundos y creo que estamos en el lugar correcto, por el momento se han estabilizado, así que tenemos algunos días antes de que en verdad empieze a ponerse todo feo- dijo con seriedad.

Creo que ya llego el comité de bienvenida- dijo Booster mientras que miraba a los ninjas que se acercaban.

Aun no se por que nos trajiste a nosotros, la gente de estos mundos manejan poderes muy raros… mejor te hubieras traído a Shadowpact- dijo Hunter, pero Acces solo negó con la cabeza.

Ustedes son expertos en asuntos multiversales, tal vez no al mismo nivel que Batman, pero , podrían ayudar mucho- dijo Access.

Booster pensó en decir algo cuando vio que un enorme perro blanco se detenia enfrente de los tres gatos Excededd y gruñía.

¡Hey que se trae ese perro!- exclamo Gazille parándose frente a los gatos.

Hum, veo que no le agradamos- dijo Panther Lily con calma, mientras que Happy, temblando se paraba frente a Charle, quien miraba algo nerviosa a Akamaru.

¡Akamaru espera! ¿Hu? ¿Quienes son ustedes?- dijo mientras que miraba a los magos de Fairy Tail con algo de suspicacia.

¿Es tuyo ese perro?- dijo Gazille.

Si, ¿Algún problema?- dijo Kiba mirándole.

Alejalo de mi gato si no quieres que lo castre- dijo con seriedad el Dragon Slayer de Hierro.

¿Qué dijiste? Nada más atrévete a ponerle una mano encima a Akamaru y veras que te despellejo- dijo Kiba enfadado.

¿Oh en serio? Quiero verte intentándolo?- dijo Gazille sonriendo.

¡Hey Kiba no andes causando problemas!- se escucho la voz de Sakura.

Gazille por favor no es momento para causar peleas- dijo Levy acercándose al DS.

Sin embargo ambos se seguían mirando mientras que Akamaru seguía gruñendo a los Excedeed.

Tra… tranquila Charle, que no… no dejare que te haga nada- dijo Happy, Charle solo negó con la cabeza.

Jum, ¿Qué me vez perro?- decía Phanter Lily mientras que miraba desafiante a Akamaru.

Anda, son bastantes… y ese se ve fuerte- dijo Natsu sonriendo mientras que miraba a Lee…

Creo que debemos de empezar con un movimiento diplomático o creo que aquí va a correr sangre- dijo Access, Makarov asintió y junto con Mirajane y Erza decidieron acercarse a donde estaba el otro grupo.

En otra parte de Konoha.

Nico Robín estaba confusa, había estado esquivando a los Marines en Shabondy y de pronto estaba en otro lugar, no había visto a un solo marine, pero si a personas de vestimenta extraña… de pronto se detuvo.

¿Estatuas?- dijo al ver en una calle varias estatuas de piedra, todas las estatuas eran de hombres con un chaleco y una especie de banda en la cabeza, se acerco a examinarlas.

Peculiar lugar para poner estas obras artísticas- dijo revisándolas, en eso se percato de que había un niño escondido entre unos barriles –Anda, no temas, no te hare daño, parece haber pasado algo ¿Me podrías decir que fue?- dijo con una sonrisa.

El chico salió y aunque se veía algo asustado, la sonrisa de Robín le calmo.

Esa… esa mujer… era muy hermosa, pero… pero los convirtió en piedra… a todos los ambu que se le acercaron, dijo algo sobre la belleza y hadas… y se fue después de hacer esto- dijo el niño.

Ya veo, será mejor que vuelvas a casa, investigare esto- dijo Robín, el niño solo le miro y se fue corriendo –Convertidos en piedra, creo haber escuchado de una Akuma no mi que haría eso… aun así…¿Anbu? No lo sé pero me suena muy sospechoso, quizás alguna fracción de mercenarios del gobierno mundial- dijo y entonces decidió usar sus habilidades para revisar el lugar.

No sabia que un hombre de cabellera gris le había visto aparecer y la estaba vigilando desde entonces.

Continuara.

Bien, este llego rápido por ser un cap de apertura, no puedo lanzar a los personajes al ruedo tan rápido, y aun así trate de ser lo mas dinámico posible, me gustaría que me dijeran mis errores en el cap para ver que debo de mejorar.

Bueno, como ven, a Naruto no le fue tan bien, Nami no deja de pegarle y no lo baja de pervertido y a Lucy lo tiene sin cuidado, además, como ven, las amazonas no perdieron su tiempo y empezaron a atacar Suna, claro, tomen en cuenta de que varios de sus ninjas son hombres, y fuera de Luffy, las amazonas no se han relacionado con muchos (no cuento ni a Jimbei o a Law y su tripulación por que estuvieron solo en un costado de la isla), además, de antemano puse una rivalidad entre Kiba y Gazille, je, bueno recuerden que Kiba es un amante de los perros y Gazille, pues cuanto tiempo estuvo suspirando por conseguir su gato.

En el próximo cap, verán que pese a un primer intento diplomático por parte de Makarov, la imprudencia de algunos magos y ninjas provocaran un breve pero rudo encuentro entre ambas sociedades, además, Robín se encontrara con cierto ninja copión y aparecerá Zoro rondando por allí también, a, también Lucy explicara lo que pudo enterarse antes de su desaparición a los demás, también, aparecerán Kabuto y Madara, además de un pequeño encuentro entre Kisame y Erigor.

Por cierto, gracias a sus comentarios ya tengo algunas ideas, je, no piensen que Luffy, Naruto y Natsu se llevaran bien desde el principio, je, es mas, creo que serán los últimos que confiaran entre si, y verán que tres mundos distintos meterán muchos conflictos, je, eso si ya que muchos me lo pidieron, verán un Leve KakashiRobin metido en medio del ZoroRobin que tenia planeado desde un inicio y algo que una persona me recomendó por medio de correo. Un encuentro entre Pellona y Gai.

Sigan dándome idea y díganme que desearían ver en el fic, estoy abierto a posibilidades.

Suerte.


	4. Capitulo 3: Encuentro

**MUNDOS EN COLISION.**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**One Piece Propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**

**Accel Asher es propiedad de Amalgam Comics**

**Booster Gold y Rip Hunter son Propiedad de DC Comics**

**Capitulo 3: Encuentro**.

Hay personas que son inconscientes… y otros que simplemente son unos idiotas.

Sunagakure.

Un momento de tregua se alzaba en la villa, las amazonas habían dejado de atacar, lo que era bueno, muchas de las defensas de Suna habían desaparecido cuando apareció esa selva, otras habían quedado inutilizadas por el agua de mar que ahora las cubría, pero al menos las que quedaban habían sido de utilidad, algunas de esas guerreras no supieron que las trampas estaban allí hasta que fue tarde, las catapultas y otros implementos ayudaron a mantener a raya a las invasoras, pero aun así hubo muchas bajas por parte de los ninjas de Suna.

Capitán Baki, este es el reporte de los daños- dijo un Anbu entregándole a Baki una lista, este solo la miro ceñudo, si bien habían logrado evitar la incursión de esas mujeres, los daños eran bastantes, lo increíble era que solo usaban armas convencionales, no sellos, no armas cargadas con Chakra… ¿Cómo conseguían que simples flechas tuvieran esa potencia? Aun así, al parecer ellas no esperaron un ataque con catapultas y con las piedras… aun así, esas ultimas no eran eternas, si esas invasoras seguían en sus ataques tarde que temprano lograrían entrar.

Baki decidió que debían de cambiar de táctica… el asunto era, que no podía hacer un cambio de rehenes, la chica que habían capturado estaba muy bien entrenada… había soportado el interrogatorio a tal grado que incluso el se sorprendió, no había visto mas que a un par de ninjas que hubieran soportado ese tipo de interrogatorio… no lo negaba, esa chica era valiente.

En donde las amazonas.

¿Por que interferiste abuela Nyon?- decía Marigold molesta.

Para evitar un desastre… por dios, ¿Qué acaso no notaron lo que paso? No nos estaban invadiendo, aparecieron de la nada y nosotras atacamos primero- dijo la anciana.

Eso no importa, la ley es la ley, todo hombre que entre a Amazon Lily debe de morir- dijo Sandersonia –Además viste que colocaron trampas cobardes que asesinaron a algunas de las novatas.

Eran solo medidas para proteger su hogar, nosotras mismas hemos hecho acciones cuestionables y eso no lo pueden negar- dijo la anciana las hermanas Gorgona se miraron.

¿Y que opinas que hagamos?- pregunto al fin Sandersonia.

Ire a hablar con ellos, ustedes preparen una defensa, no se, pero algo en esa gente me recordó a una raza de guerreros de las zonas interiores, antes eran muy usados por los reyes y altos mandatarios, aunque con el desarrollo del Haki en muchos seres poderosos y gracias a las Akuma no mi han desaparecido… me refiero a los ninjas- dijo la anciana mientras que avanzaba y salía para dirigirse a donde Suna.

En otro lugar… fuera del tiempo y el espacio.

Un ser con apariencia infantil miraba, sonreía… había sido primero una masa informe de energía mágica caótica pura… cuando se reunió toda formo un Orbe, que los humanos trataron de usar en su beneficio… y de pronto tomo consciencia de si misma… y se divirtió en grande, los humanos eran divertidos… hacían intrigas, ataques, traiciones, pero también había nobleza, bondad, gente dispuesta a dar todo por los demás… entones pensó en un juego, puesto que "loa buenos" tenían el apoyo de los seres de un universo mas avanzado ¿Por qué no darle algo de información a "los malos"? Así seria mas divertido y equilibraría las cosas… es mas, lo haría como un juego, les daría tiempo limite y vería quien era digno de recibir su poder…

Seria muy divertido ver las situaciones que se creaban, también quien ganaría el poder… ah… muchas piezas habían quedado desperdigadas, de seguro que tardarían años en encontrarse, eso seria aburrido, así que les daría los medios para que volvieran a reencontrarse, tal vez, podrían darle una buena dosis de diversión.

En otro lugar.

¿Por qué te regresaste Kabuto?- preguntaba Madara mientras que miraba a un Kabuto sonriente al lado del zombificado Deidara.

Madara, sé que lo notaste, el mundo cambio, la situación cambio, cualquier plan que hayas hecho bien puedes darlo por perdido, ya que ahora hay actores en escena contra los que las habilidades del Sharingan o el Rinnengan no servirán- decía Kabuto, Madara le miro con enfado.

No se de que hablas, pero creo que al fin tener tantos genes de Orochimaru encima tuyo te esta afectando el cerebro.

Kabuto sonrió, sabia que Madara no había recibido el mismo sueño que él, solo unos cuantos "afortunados" sabían lo que pasaba, y el era uno de ellos, el poder del Orbe, un poder que haría palidecer al del Rikudo Sennin, algo que cambiaba cualquier ley y orden establecido.

Dime Madara ¿Qué sabes sobre la magia?- preguntó Kabuto.

¿Magia? Se que son antiguos embrujos hechos por hechiceros y brujas, pero ya no son muy comunes en nuestros tiempos, no desde que la manipulación del chackra nos ha demostrado que prácticamente puede hacer todo- dijo de un modo simple, esperando a ver que decía Kabuto.

Cierto y no… la magia es superior, el "arte de hacer posible lo imposible", incluso un mago de nivel muy bajo puede alterar la realidad, al menos en su entorno- dijo Kabuto, Madara no entendía a que se refería.

Deja de divagar y dime que es lo que planeas- dijo Madara.

Oh, pronto lo sabras… por ahora, hay algo que tengo que hacer, mi estimado Madara, si lo que sé es correcto, pronto ambos podremos cumplir nuestros objetivos.- dijo marchándose. Madara no entendía bien, Kabuto sabia algo, era obvio, pero desde que el mundo había empezado a cambiar, se había percatado de que la situación era completamente diferente.

Zero había logrado escapar de la prisión en la que el consejo lo había metido junto con los restos de Oración Seis, ahora, junto con su hijo, Midnight, Angel, Racer y Cobra (quien había sido "manipulado" para que volviera al grupo pese a la traición que Zero le había hecho)

Veo que recibiste mi mensaje- dijo una voz, Zero miro a una colina y vio a Kabuto.

¿As que tú también lo viste? Bien, es bueno, ya que habrá muchos estorbos que trataran de impedir nuestro objetivo- dijo con calma.

¿Quién es él Brain?- preguntó Ángel.

El hombre que te ayudara a desquitarte de esa chica… Lucy ¿verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa Brain/Zero, Ángel sonrió, era cierto, Lucy… esa chica que le derroto y le arrebato sus llaves estelares, la mataría igual que hizo con Karen y le arrebataría a todos sus espíritus del Zodiaco, los demás solo estaban algo ansiosos, podrían vengarse de aquellos que les vencieron.

Kabuto mientras tanto miraba a los magos, sabia que era un riesgo aliarse con ellos, pero eran necesarios, uno de ellos era un especialista en ilusiones y podría serle de utilidad cuando fuera necesario deshacerse de Madara y Sasuke, sonrió, no sabia por que, pero el mismo sueño le había indicado a quien contactar, sabia que este grupo le ayudaría mucho, Madara era poderoso, intrigante y peligroso, pero ni siquiera el podría contra todos ellos, claro, la chica… Ángel, estaba bastante baja de poder a causa de la perdida de sus mejores armas, pero ellos se encargarían de lo demás…

Ahora solo debía de encontrar a Kurohige.

En Shabondy.

Brook estaba confuso, más de la mitad de su público había desaparecido, los que restaban habían huido aterrados, temerosos de desaparecer, así que Brook decidió ir a buscar a sus Nakama, de pronto.

¡Lyon sama!- se escucho una melodiosa voz femenina. Y Brook solo volteo y vio a una hermosa joven de cabello rosado, vestía un atuendo rosa que dejaba notar sus bien dotados atributos.

Sherry estaba confusa, después de que ella y Lyon desaparecieran del salón de descansó de su gremio, el se había separado de ella para ir buscar pistas y le encargo que revisara otra parte, se verían en ese lugar en unos minutos, y ya iban siendo mas de una hora y Lyon no aparecía.

Oh, ¿Dónde estará Lyon sama? Ah… esto debe de ser amor, de seguro hace que me preocupe para que su aparición sea más epica- decía ella, sin notar a Brook.

Ah señorita, espero disculpe mi actitud, pero seria tan amable de mostrarme sus pantys- se escucho, Sherry volteo enfadada… y se quedo sorprendida al ver a Brook.

Vaya… un esqueleto, ¿Qué clase de mago haría esta broma tan de mal gusto? Oh, se ve que no maneja un buen sentido del humor- dijo mirando a Brook como si fuera cualquier cosa, lo que sorprendió al esqueleto, ya que comúnmente la gente se asustaba con el, Sherry ya n le presto atención y siguió buscando a Lyon.

Ha… que muchacha, creo que mi corazón late como loco… ¡Pero yo no tengo corazón! ¡Yo ho ho ho!- exclamo riendo mientras que iba siguiendo a Sherry.

En otra parte…

Men… se ve que eres de nuestro estilo muchacho- decía un hombre de pequeño tamaño que respondía a nombre de Ichiya mientras qué a su lado los tres miembros de Blue Pegasus asentían.

Me halagan, pero de verdad es que tenemos prisa- decía Sanji.

Se ve eso, pero hey, podemos ayudarte- dijo Hibiki sonriendo.

Es cierto, nos dijiste que buscabas a una hermosa damisela que desapareció ¿Crees que acaso nosotros dejaríamos a una linda dama en problemas?- dijo Eve sonriendo.

Además, nuestro líder Bob de seguro estaría encantado de ayudar, mas vienbdo lo que pasa en todo el mundo- dijo Ren, Sanji y Ussop se miraron.

Bueno, seria algo muy útil tener ayuda- dijo el narigón, Sanji suspiro.

Esta bien, aceptaremos su ayuda, ¿En donde esta ese gremio que dicen?- dijo Sanji.

Sígannos, apareció por aquí cuando todo cambio- dijo Ichiya, Sanji y Ussop les siguieron y aunque no se veían peligrosos, algo le decía a Ussop que Sanji la iba a pasar mal.

De vuelta en Konoha/Magnolia.

La situación estaba tensa.

Gazille y Kiba se miraban fijamente, igual Phanter Lily y Akamaru, los demás solo se mantenían en guardia.

Todos cálmense por favor- decía Shikamaru ya cansado de ver como todos se mantenían en guardia.

¡Ha donde fue Natsu!- exclamo Happy.

Todos los demás le miraron y entonces los ninjas se percataron de que alguien de ellos faltaba.

¡Donde demonios se metió Lee!- exclamo Sakura.

Mientras, corriendo.

¡Anda demuéstrame el fuego de la juventud del que presumes!- decía un sonriente Natsu mientras que un igual de sonriente Lee corria a la par.

¡Eso es, se ve que tienes también mucha fuerza de juventud! ¡Demostrémoslo corriendo 100 veces por toda Konoha!- exclamo Lee.

¡Dirás Magnolia!- le rectifico Natsu.

¡Como sea pero será divertido!- exclamo Lee, pero de pronto Natsu se detuvo.

¡Ha mira eso!- exclamo y ambos observaron un gran barco aproximarse a la costa.

¿Qué es eso?- dio Lee.

No lo se, pero me huele a problemas… será mejor ir a ver- dijo Natsu.

De vuelta con los demás.

¡A donde llevaron a Lee!- exclamaba Sakura

¡Nosotros no hemos tocado a su compañero así que no nos acusen!- decía Gray, la tensión era palpable y los intentos de Shikamaru por calmarlos no parecían tener éxito.

¡Ya cálmense todos!- exclamo Erza llegando junto con Makarov y Mira, los ninjas le miraron.

Por favor, queremos evitar que haya problemas innecesarios- dijo Makarov, Shikamaru les miro y esperaba que Shizune llegara pronto, necesitaban a alguien con tacto para hablar, mas por que se veía que había muchos mirándose retadoramente.

Mendokuse… - fue todo lo que dijo.

Escúchenme, no estamos aquí para causar problemas, estamos aquí para resolver este asunto, necesito hablar con quien tenga una posición de poder- dijo Makarov.

Tsunade sama en estos momentos no se encuentra en Konoha, pero pronto podrán hablar con Shizune san- dijo Shikamaru.

Hey, no les andes contando eso, no sabes ni quienes son, se mas precavido- dijo Sakura con seriedad.

No seas paranoica, es obvio que lo que sea que pase, nos involucra a todos- dijo Shikamaru.

Anden, cálmense por favor- dijo Mira con una sonrisa mientras que Erza solo permanecía en guardia.

Anda ¿Qué pasa aquí?- se escucho una melodiosa voz, los demás voltearon y vieron a Bixlow, Evergreen y Fried.

¿Acaso hay mas?- dijo Sakura ya algo molesta, Evergreen le miro.

Veo que los visitantes no son muy amables- dijo la maga mirando analíticamente a Sakura, esta se sintió algo rara, esa mujer era notoriamente hermosa –Vaya… por un momento pensé que era hombre.

¡Que dijiste!- exclamo Sakura enfadada.

¡Ja! ¡Esa estuvo buena!- exclamo Gazille riendo.

¡Evergreen eso fue grosero de tu parte!- exclamo Mirajane, Ino no pudo evitar emitir una ligerísima risa.

¡Hey tu de que te burlas mala copia de Pein!- exclamo Kiba a Gazille, este le miro con cara de confusión.

¿Y ese quien es?- dijo, aunque no le presto interés ya que antes de que Kiba replicara…

¡ZOCK!

Kiba salió disparado contra una pared mientras que Gazille sonreía.

Bueno, esta es tu respuesta chiquillo.

Los ninjas rápidamente se pusieron en guardia.

¡No tenias por que hacer eso Gazille!- exclamo Levy.

Es cierto, debiste de dar una patada- dijo Juvia.

Creo que Levy no se refería a eso- dijoGray.

¡Hey cálmense! ¡Todos cálmense no es momento de pelear!- decía Makarov pero…

¡Eso me dolió!- exclamó Kiba lanzándose contra Gazille quien solo le miro desafiante.

Le.

Anda, ven para acá niño- dijo mientas que Akamaru se lanzaba también contra Gazile

¡Hey tu pelea es conmigo!- exclamo Phanter Lily lanzándose contra Akamaru y convirtiéndose en su forma mas grande… lo que tomo desprevenido al perro ninja y de un golpe lo lanzo contra Kiba, haciendo que ambos cayeran contra otra casa.

¡Buena por esa Lily!- dijo Gazille

¡Chicos por favor cálmense!- exclamo Shikamaru viendo que se venia una pelea inminente.

Es cierto, háganle caso a Shikamaru- dijo Chouji.

Hey, el gordito tiene razón, cálmense todos- dijo Gray… y Shikamaru palideció.

¡No soy gordo soy de Huesos grandes!- exclamo Chouji enfadado.

¡Hey un hombre de verdad no debe enfadare por que hablen de su apariencia!- exclamo Elfman, pero Chouji le respondió con una de sus técnicas.

¡Tu cállate!- exclamo haciendo gigante su mano y lanzando a Elfman contra un muro.

Vaya, parece un tipo de magia un poco similar a la del maestro- dijo Gray sonriendo.

¡No me llames gordo!- exclamo Chouji acercándose, pero antes de que Gray atacara, una gran ola impacto a Chouji lanzándole.

¡No te atrevas a tocar a Gray sama!- decía Juvia.

Shikamaru solo suspiro… esto iba mal.

Makarov solo miraba con la boca abierta lo que pasaba, Kiba y Akamaru que ya se habían recuperado, se lanzaron contra Gazille y Phanter Lily, quienes con una actitud ruda se lanzaron a contra el ninja y su perro, Sakura, tratando de calmar el asunto se lanzo a tratar de contener a la tribu Raijin… y termino convertida en piedra ante la primer mirada de Evergreen, quien solo bufo de lo rara que era esa "chiquilla"

Hinata miraba la situación sin atreverse a intervenir al igual que Shino, la verdad es que mas que un combate… esto parecía una pelea de cantina.

¡Ya todos cálmense! Decía Mira tratando de meter orden, en eso Erza le tomo del hombro.

Tranquila, yo me encargo- dijo Erza mientras que se acercaba al centro del pequeño encuentro que Gazille , Kiba, Phanter Lily y Akamaru… donde los ninjas no se veían muy bien parados, ya que el Dragon Slayer, al ser de Hierro podía fácilmente soportar los ataques de el combinado, y Phanter Lily era un guerrero muy diestro, lo que ponía en aprietos a ambos

Muy bien, es hora de ponernos serios Akamaru- dijo Kiba preparándose Akamaru gruño.

Bien, eso esperaba, anda niño que no tengo tu tiem…- decía Gazille cuando.

¡ZAP!

Un tremendo coscorrón de Erza lo dejo en el piso mientras que Lily solo les miraba con sorpresa igual que Kiba y Akamaru.

Bien, como Mira dijo, cálmense, a por cierto muchacho, no sé quien seas, pero no venimos a causar problemas, así que te agradecería que tu tampoco los provocaras, mas por que ese perro tuyo no deja de molestar a nuestros gatos, y créeme, si crees que Gazille es muy protector para con Lily, no has visto como se pondría Natsu si le haces algo a Happy- dijo con una sonrisa, Kiba le miro y ni siquiera trato de replicar… algo en esa mujer le recordaba a la Hokage…

He… esta bien, pero ¿Qué vas a hacer con ellos?- dijo señalando a donde Chouji y Elfman (que ya se había levantado) estaban discutiendo, Mira parecía haberse rendido de querer calmarlos y parecía estar a punto de entrar en su modo demonio, la tribu raijin se había marchado al gremio con excepción de Evergreen que estaba siendo regañada por Lissana para que regresara a Sakura a su estado normal, Ino mirando todo sin decidirse que hacer… y viendo a una borracha Kana que al parecer quería hacer buenas migas invitándole a beber, Shikamaru solo estaba con una mano en su frente negando con la cabeza, Happy y Charle solo estaban mirando confundidos… y el maestro ya por fin parecía haberse enfadado.

Oh, creo que mejor nos alejamos.- dijo ella.

En otra parte.

Una mujer de vestimentas góticas caminaba por lo que ahora era una combinación de dos tipos de ciudades distintas.

¿Dónde demonios estoy?- decía mientras que miraba a las personas, estos le miraban con cierta sorpresa y algunos con algo de admiración, Pellona suspiro, después de haber ayudado a Zoro a llegar a Shabondy y que este se hubiera "desaparecido", ella había estado dando vueltas por allí, viendo algunas cosas y consiguiendo algo de información mientras que decidía si regresaba a la isla de Mihawk o se preparaba para ir a buscar a Gecko Moria cuando termino de pronto en ese lugar, suspirando decidió ver si encontraba a alguien que le diera indicaciones

En otra parte.

Roronoa Zoro caminaba… en un principio había querido ir a pescar y se había quedado dormido en un barco… pero justo cuando iba a partirlo para salir de allí, de pronto estaba en medio de un bosque, eso lo confundió, pero no le importo, debía de regresar al Sunny.

Aunque si tan solo recordara donde me dijeron que estaría.- dijo mientras que caminaba… n ose percato de que una ninja mejor conocida como Anko Mitarashi le observaba.

"¿Sera algún miembro de Akatsuki? No, se ve fuerte, pero algo en el irradia seguridad… lo mantendré vigilado"- pensaba Anko… hasta que se percato de que había desaparecido -¡A donde se fue!

De pronto.

¿Hu? ¿Y tú quien eres? –dijo una voz, Anko volteo y vio que Zoro estaba justo detrás de ella.

¿Hu? ¿Pero como? Estabas allá- dijo confusa, Zoro solo le miraba.

¿Qué mujer mas rara- dijo mientras que se daba la vuelta y se marchaba en dirección al norte.

Que tipo tan raro… será mejor que le de alcance- dijo… y se percato de que por algún motivo Zoro ahora venia del este… ¿Cómo diablos le hizo.

¿Hu? Creo que esa mujer se me hace familiar- dijo Zoro.

En otro lugar.

¡QUE DICES!- exclamo Naruto sorprendido, Lucy solo se tapo los oídos.

Lo que oíste escandaloso, nuestros mundos están en problemas- dijo Lucy mientras que la "Isla Tortuga" se dirigía a Konoha.

Hum, esto seria imposible de creer si no fuera por lo que paso- dijo Nami pensativa.

Aun así, si lo que dices es cierto, entonces es urgente que contactemos con la Hokage, no sabemos a que grado estamos en riesgo- dijo Yamato, Hachibi solo se veía pensativo.

Aun así, no sabemos que cosas podrían estar pasando en nuestros respectivos hogares- dijo con seriedad y sin rapear, el asunto era demasiado serio, Motoi asintió.

Por ahora hay que ir a con el Maestro, el podrá hacer algo, además esos tres sujetos saben acerca de cosas como esta, podrán ayudarnos- dijo Lucy sonriendo.

¡AH miren eso!- dijo Aoba señalando hacia Konoha/Magnolia, los demás fueron y vieron con sorpresa (y en el caso de Lucy con una mano en la frente) a un enorme anciano que irradiaba un aura negra.

¡Que es eso!-´exclamo Naruto.

Ese es el maestro… de seguro esa pandilla de idiotas causaron problemas- dijo Lucy con pena ante la mirada de sorpresa de los demás, Gai, que ya estaba un poco mas recuperado y a quien ya le habían contado que pasaba se acerco.

Debemos de apurarnos a volver- dijo con seriedad, los demás asintieron mientras que la "isla" se acercaba.

El barco de las Amazonas estaba llegando al puerto, muchos al ver el símbolo pirata huyeron, no sabían quienes eran, pero aun así, ese imponente barco con el símbolo de un grupo Pirata era para llamar la atención y pensar en cosas mas saludables como salvar el pellejo, entre la gente de Konoha, hubieron muchos qué rápido fueron a buscar a ninjas… y se encontraron con la sorpresa de que habían muchos convertidos en estatuas.

Anda, que lugar tan raro- dijo Luffy mirando la zona y bajando.

Que extraña combinación de estilos, dijo Marguerite mirando al lugar y bajando, Hancock solo miraba a Luffy, aunque también le llamaba la atención ese lugar, y se estremeció un poco, le recordaba un poco a la zona donde la tenían como esclava cuando los Tenryubitos la tuvieron capturada.

¡Ha! ¡Hey Hancock por que están estos tipos convertidos en piedra!- exclamo Luffy, Hancock rápidamente fue junto con las demás amazonas.

Vaya- fue todo lo que dijo Marguerite al ver a las personas convertidas en piedra.

Hey Hancock, acabamos de llegar a este lugar, ¿Qué te hicieron para que los convirtieras en piedra?- preguntó Luffy.

Pero Luffy sama, no fui yo quien lo hizo, acabo de llegar junto contigo- dijo ella.

¿En serio? Ah bueno, no importa, lo que si es que creo que debemos de ver que paso antes de continuar- dijo Luffy.

¡Miren eso!- exclamo Sweetpea señalando a donde se veía un enorme viejo que había aparecido de repente.

¡Wow! ¡Se ve grandioso!- dijo Luffy y antes de que alguien mas hablara salió corriendo.

¡Luffy espéranos!- exclamo Hancock yendo tras él, sin percatarse de que las figuras de piedra empezaban a volver al a normalidad

De vuelta con Konan y Wendy.

No están… sus cuerpos… no están- dijo Konan cayendo de rodillas al piso.

¿Quiénes no están?- preguntó Wendy.

Los cuerpos de Nagato y Yahiko… no están… ese maldito Madara- dijo Konan enfadada, Wendy solo le puso una mano en el hombro.

Lo siento, si pudiéramos hacer algo- dijo ella, Konan solo bajo el rostro.

Hay que encontrar a Naruto Uzumaki… debemos de decirle lo que Madara esta haciendo- dijo ella, Wendy solo le miraba confusa.

No sé quien será ese tal Madara, pero veo que es alguien peligroso, si vamos a Fairy Tail de seguro ellos podrán ayudarte- dijo Wendy, Konan le miro.

¿Fairy Tail?- pregunto la ninja.

Es mi gremio, y somos muy poderosos, de seguro que ellos podrán ayudarte -dijo ella sonriendo, Konan no entendía que era lo que le decía, pero le debía una a esa niña.

Escucha, te ayudare a regresar a tu gremio, después de eso iré a buscar a Naruto, te agradezco tu ayuda, pero no creo que puedan contra Madara, no ahora que robo el Rinnengan- dijo Konan, Wendy ahora fue la que le miro confusa, pero no importo, de seguro cuando llegaran a Fairy Tail, podrían convencerla de que podían ayudarla.

Ambas entonces emprendieron el viaje, aunque la verdad es que con toda la geografía mundial cambiada, no sabían a donde terminarían.

Continuara.

Bien, este capitulo esta raro, aun me ando recuperando de mi enfermedad, así que encontraran muchas divagaciones y muchos errores, así que por favor, espero me los digan, por ahora, espero no me haya quedado mal.

Je, la parte del pequeño conflicto no la ahonde por que los ninjas que considero mas inteligentes, trataban de imponer la calma ante todo, igual que algunos de los miembros de FT, je, pero para el próximo cap verán como calmaron a todos, además de que por fin verán el encuentro entre los tres protas y como dije, dos de ellos no se llevaran bien, eso si. Espero les haya gustado la alianza de Kabuto con los miembros de Oración Seis (sin Hoteye, ya que este se reformo)

En el próximo cap ahondare en los demás personajes de los Mugiwara, ya que ahora me enfoque mas en los de Naruto y FT, además de que verán como ciertos personajes se llevaran bien a la primera y quienes desde un principio tendrán una declarada rivalidad, je, recuerden, aun ando en recuperación, así que si el cap no salió bien, son libres de decirme que aspectos debo de depurar para evitar que se repitan los errores.

Pronto regresan mis demás fics, en cuanto deje de ver doble.

Suerte.


	5. Capitulo 4: Hostil

**MUNDOS EN COLISION.**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**One Piece Propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**

**Accel Asher es propiedad de Amalgam Comics**

**Booster Gold y Rip Hunter son Propiedad de DC Comics**

**Capitulo 4: Hostil**.

"Solo existen dos cosas infinitas, el Universo y la Estupidez humana y de la primera no estoy muy seguro"

Konoha/Magnolia.

Se podría decir que la situación era cómica… el maestro Makarov, justo después de comenzado el conflicto… no lo dudo, usando su magia se agrando y en un par de segundos… todos los que andaban dando "guerra" terminaron con severos chichones en la cabeza… incluyendo a Evergreen.

Bien, espero que todos se calmen- decía Makarov ya habiendo regresado a su estado normal. Shikamaru solo le miraba con sorpresa, fuera lo que fuera que había hecho ese viejo era algo increíble, no hizo ningún sello ni nada, simplemente creció como un gigante en cuestión de segundos…

"¿Qué clase de gente es esta?"- se preguntó mientras que veía al ya de nuevo pequeño hombre acercarse a esa hermosa mujer que había convertido a Sakura en piedra.

Evergreen… revierte tu magia ahora mismo o tendré que aplicarte "Ese" castigo- dijo el Maestro… y la hermosa castaña solo trago saliva igual que el resto de los miembros del gremio.

Bien, ya bien, lo hare- dijo mientras que Sakura era revertida a su estado normal… y caía al piso confundida.

¿Qué paso?- preguntó Sakura.

Hey frentona, que se sintió estar petrificada- dijo Ino con algo de burla ante la mirada de enfado de Sakura.

Cállate cerda- dijo molesta la rosada mientras que miraba con algo de rabia a Evergreen quien solo le ignoro olímpicamente.

En eso se acercaba Shizune y Shikamaru suspiro, al menos por fin habría alguien con madurez para poder hablar…

¡Qué demonios paso aquí!- exclamo Shizune mientras veía los destrozos hechos por el pequeño conflicto.

Discúlpenos en serio por esto, no era nuestra intención causar alboroto- decía Mira acercándose a la sorprendida Shizune, esta solo miro a la maga y sintió algo de tranquilidad, parecía una persona razonable.

En la entrada del gremio, tres hombres miraban lo que había pasado.

¿Aun crees que ellos podrán solos con esto?- decía Rip Hunter.

Me recuerdan a Young Justice, casi igual de locos- dijo Booster.

Aun así recuerden que no podemos interferir mucho, ellos son los que deben de resolver este problema, nosotros solo somos un mero apoyo- dijo Access.

En eso.

¡A donde esta! ¡A donde esta!- exclamaba un emocionado Luffy mirando por los alrededores para sorpresa de todos.

¿Y ese quien es!- dijo Chouji mientras que se sobaba el chichón que le había dejado Makarov en la cabeza, no podía negar que ese viejo era muy fuerte, y que era mejor que si le decía algo mejor se aguantaba, porque esa aura de autoridad incluso superaba a la de Tsunade.

¡Luffy sama espéreme!- se escucho una voz y de entre las calles salió una mujer alta de cabellos negros… sobra decir que todos los ninjas y la mayor parte de los hombres del gremio se quedaron azorados… no creían haber visto a una mujer tan hermosa en mucho tiempo…

¿Quién es esa?- preguntó Evergreen algo enfadada… mientras que veía de reojo como varios de los miembros del gremio literalmente babeaban al ver a la mujer que seguía al extraño chico de llevaba ese sombrero de paja… todos miraban a esa mujer excepto uno.

¡Hey un hombre no debe de portarse como un pervertido!- exclamo Elfman mientras qué golpeaba a Jet y a Droy por ser los que estaban más cerca de él.

Luffy sin embargo seguía buscando con la vista y se acerco a Makarov.

¡Hey abuelo! ¡Donde esta ese anciano gigante! ¡Se veía genial!- decía un emocionado.

¡Hey no seas irrespetuoso con el maestro!- exclamo Erza enfadada, Hancock le miro.

No te atrevas a alzarle la voz a Luffy- dijo Hancock mientras qué miraba a Erza con frialdad, esta solo le devolvió la mirada.

Jum, ¿Y qué es lo que harás?- dijo Erza mirando a la emperatriz amazona.

¡Ja ¡ ¡Hasta que veo un rostro sonriente!- decía Makarov riendo, Luffy no entendió bien, pero sonrió y volteo a ver a Hancock.

Hey Hancock, no vayas a causar líos- dijo con calma.

¡Lo que tu desees Luffy sama!- exclamo la emperatriz para sorpresa de todos al ver como una mujer tan hermosa parecía servir a ese chico.

Que envidia!- dijo por hay alguien, Chouji no pudo evitar sentir lo mismo mientras que las chicas miraban confusas lo que pasaba.

Sakura solo vio a la recién llegada y entonces vio a las chicas que habían aparecido junto con esa extraña ciudad… Y se palpo el pecho.

"¿Qué acaso todas tiene que estar tan dotadas?"- pensó molesta mientras que notaba la buena masa pectoral que había en todas las chicas de allí.

Hey Sakura- dijo Ino viendo a Hancock –No pensé que hubiera alguien más frentona que tu, je, aunque al menos en ella se ve bien.

¡TU CALLATE!- exclamo molesta la rosada.

Lissana solo miraba a Luffy.

Vaya, es muy parecido a Natsu- dijo para sí.

Mientras, Hinata solo miraba lo que pasaba confundida.

Hey, se ve que esto es nuevo para ustedes- se escucho una voz y Hinata vio a Levy Mcgarden cerca de ella.

Hu… si… se ve que son un poco ruidosos- dijo Hinata con algo de desconfianza, a causa del pequeño conflicto, lo que Levy pareció notar.

Disculpa, se que no dimos la mejor primer impresión, pero es que así son mis compañeros- dijo Levy sonriéndole y viendo a Gazille –Especialmente él…. Por cierto me llamo Levy, Levy Mcgarden, ¡Un placer!- dijo sonriéndole, Hinata no pudo evitar sentir algo de confianza en ella.

Hinata Hyuga, un placer- dijo Hinata con algo de calma, Shino les miraba y aunque había pensado en soltar a sus insectos para investigar… algo le decía que no sería conveniente… mas por que había notado que el extraño hombre de cabellos naranjas no le había quitado la vista de encima, era notorio que no era cualquiera…

Makarov se alejo de Luffy y se acerco a Shizune quien estaba demasiado confundida aun.

Disculpe las molestias, pero es indispensable que hablemos, el destino de nuestros mundos pende de un hilo- dijo con seriedad el Maestrop de Fairy Tail, Shizune le miro y suspiro.

¿Por qué esto no pasa cuando esta Tsunade sama?- dijo Shizune para si.

¡Hey todos!- se escucho una voz y vieron a Natsu y a Lee acercándose corriendo.

¡Hey Natsu a donde te habías metido!- exclamo Gray con una mueca molesta.

Je, ¡Este tipo es genial!- decía Natsu ignorando a Gray mientras que llegaba donde los demás y se detenía junto con Lee.

No, ¡Tu eres genial, las llamas de la juventud arden en ti!- exclamo Lee mientras que el y Natsu chocaban sus puños sonriendo.

Al menos se ve que alguien la pasa bien- dijo Gray, a su lado Juvia asintió.

En la costa.

Unos momentos antes.

Vamos rápido- decía Lucy mientras qué bajaban todos.

Hey, y como estas segura que todo estará bien con solo encontrarnos con tu gremio- dijo Nami.

Además, ya se ve que se encogió de nuevo ese viejo- dijo Motoi.

Es cierto, hay que apresurarnos de algún modo- dijo Lucy pensativa, se veía que la alteración geográfica no solo había mezclado a Magnolia con esa tal Konoha, sino que había hecho algunos anexos, caminos, puentes… vamos que al menos les tomaria veinte minutos el llegar.. .si es que no pasaba algo antes.

¡Hey que carreta tan rara!- dijo Naruto mirando un carromato en medio de la calle, Yamato se acerco.

No es mas que una carreta Naruto… aunque, es cierto, no tiene bridas para los caballos- dijo Yamato con calma.

¡Qué suerte!- exclamo Lucy corriendo al carromato, Killerbee solo le miro, y miro el lugar… se percato de que habían distintos tipos de personas con vestimentas que jamás había visto… lo que le pareció peculiar es que escucho que algunas personas cuando vieron a la "isla" tortuga, de inmediato alegaron algo sobre "rey del mar", y otros se veian sorprendidos… se acerco a donde la chica rubia se montaba en la carreta.

Hey, eso ni caballos tiene- dijo Aoba confuso.

Y creo que no estaría bien que lo tomaras, ni siquiera es tuyo- dijo Naruto mirando a Lucy con una pequeña mirada de desapruebo, Nami mientras tanto imagino que Lucy haría algo por lo que se subió.

Solo es un préstamo, ya lo regresaremos después… si es que ella sabe cómo moverlo sin caballos- dijo Nami mientras qué se acomodaba, los demás se miraron mientras que Yamato ayudaba a Gai a montarse al carromato.

Lucy por lo mientras se ponía una especie de pulsera en el brazo mientras qué recordaba cómo había visto a Erza usar el carromato mágico… solo esperaba no usar en demasía su poder mágico.

¡Ya súbanse!- exclamo Lucy mientras qué los demás se montaban aun sin saber cómo le haría para conducir esa carreta sin caballos –Bien… ¡Vamos!

Y el vehículo se movió a gran velocidad para sorpresa de todos mientras qué Lucy sonreía.

Llegarían en menos de 5 minutos.

En otro lugar.

¿Entonces también desaparecieron?- preguntó Tsunade.

Así es, más de la mitad de los ninjas y Samurais que protegían esta zona desaparecieron cuando la morfología de la zona cambio… además, hemos estado recibiendo ataques constantes de esos extraños piratas- decía Gaara con seriedad.

¿Qué demonios paso aquí?- decía la Mizukage Terumi Mei, mientras que el Raikage solo suspiraba.

No lo sé, aunque no me siento tranquilo, quisiera regresar a mi villa y saber que pasa- dijo el Raikage.

Todos quisiéramos volver a nuestras villas… y pensándolo bien, creo que será lo mejor, no sabemos hasta qué grado nuestras villas se habrán visto afectadas- dijo Mei con seriedad.

Lo primero es tomar un curso de acción, además el Tsuchikage no ha vuelto y no sabemos si habrá desaparecido igual que los demás- dijo Tsunade, Gaara le miro.

Creo que tiene razón Tsunade sama, pero no estaría de más enviar a emisarios a nuestras respectivas ninjas y dependiendo de la situación podríamos decidir qué hacer- dijo el pelirrojo.

Es una buena idea- dijo el Raikage mientras que mandaba a llamar a Samui, Gaara hizo lo mismo llamando a Kankuro.

En otra parte.

Un ninja caía rostizado al piso, un enorme hombre con el uniforme de la marina se limpiaba las manos.

Hey Almirante Akainu, ¿No cree que exagero?- decía otro que bostezaba.

Eres muy blando Aokiji- dijo Akainu mientras que miraba los restos calcinados de los ninjas y piratas que acababa de asesinar, entonces miro a los que Aokiji había enfrentado, congelados, pero aun vivos, solo hizo una mueca de enfado –Ninjas… primero piratas y ahora ninjas… no entiendo por qué surge tanta basura criminal en estos días.

Aunque no habíamos sabido de ninjas en años, no desde que Roger fue ejecutado- dijo Aokiji con calma.

Jum, esa basura es tan vieja como Garpp y Sengoku… al parecer la aparición de estos "ninjas" tiene que ver con lo que está pasando en el mundo- dijo Akainu mientras qué caminaba.

Según ese tipo, los líderes de ellos están reunidos- dijo Aokiji mientras que señalaba un cuerpo horriblemente desfigurado por el magma.

Bien, entonces organiza a tus hombres, iremos a cazar criminales, no permitiré que ninguno de ellos salga con vida- dijo Akainu, Aokiji solo suspiro.

"Esta demasiado activo desde lo de Shirohige"- pensó mientras qué miraba a los cientos de Marines que habían logrado organizar en cuanto habían empezado a haber los cambios.

Aokiji solo miro a los cuerpos de los ninjas asesinados y solo suspiro, Akainu no tuvo ninguna piedad, apenas se entero que eran ninjas de inmediato ataco sin darles siquiera una oportunidad.

No creía que fuera prudente hacer algo así, pero Akainu era muy terco, no lo convencería… además, aun se preguntaba donde estaba Kizaru.

En otra zona…

Montes destrozados, caminos arrasados, el Tsuchikage se encontraba cansado… jamás había enfrentado a alguien así… era un sujeto muy extraño, sus técnicas de polvo eran poderosas, eso lo sabía muy bien, entre los ninjas muy pocos podían enfrentársele… pero ese hombre.

Vamos, vamos… ¿Por qué no se rinden? Veo que son poderosos, pero si no me logran dar no tiene ningún caso- dijo Kizaru burlón, el Tsuchikage se percato de que no podría hacer nada, ese sujeto era muy rápido –Miren si se rinden les perdonare la vida, la verdad es que ese edicto de exterminar a ninjas ya está obsoleto, digo, son los primero ninjas que veo en mi vida.

No se… de qué demonios hablas, pero no te perdonare por lo que le hiciste a mi nieta- dijo Oonoki mientras qué miraba a Kurotsuchi quien estaba tirada en el piso sangrando de una serie de heridas en su cuerpo, Akatsuchi estaba inconsciente… aun estaba vivo, pero no lo estaría por mucho, la verdad es que había subestimado a su oponente… y no parecía ser alguien que permitiese que el superara ese error.

"Si al menos pudiera hallar la manera de frenarlo"- pensó el Tsuchikage.

¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?- se escucho una voz y tanto Kizaru como Oonoki vieron a un hombre que llevaba una capucha mirándoles, el hombre se levanto la capucha y un cabello rubio se dio a notar, una especie de marca en su rostro se noto igual que unos extraños aparatos en su oídos.

¿UH? ¿Y tu quien eres? ¿Otro ninja acaso?- preguntó Kizaru con algo de curiosidad.

¿Ninja? No, en lo absoluto, solo soy un viajero… aun así, ¿Qué es lo que le estás haciendo a estas personas?- dijo con seriedad.

Solo les arresto, los ninjas están en contra de la ley- dijo Kizaru con una sonrisa.

¿Ley? No recuerdo que hubiera ninguna ley en contra de los ninjas… con eso de que ya son muy pocos y sus gremios en su mayoría están en las sombras, pero no causan muchos líos- dijo con calma, Kizaru solo le miro burlón.

Oh chico, se ve que estas un poco mal de la cabeza pero eso no importa, por ahora debo de encargarme de ellos, así que será mejor que te marches- dijo Kizaru mientras que le daba la espalda.

No deberías de subestimar a las personas, además, no se ve que seas parte del consejo de magos, así que no veo qué clase de autoridad tengas para atacar a esta gente- dijo con seriedad.

¿Consejo de Magos? Ja, eres gracioso chico, soy un Almirante de la Marina y tengo todo el derecho de actuar conforme a la ley- dijo Kizaru, entonces el rubio sonrió.

Bien, pues yo soy Luxus Dreyar, antiguo miembro de Fairy Tail, y créeme cuando te digo, que has elegido el peor día para hacerme enfadar- dijo Luxus con una sonrisa.

¿Oh? Bueno, parece que tendre que encargarme de ti antes que de ellos, no te preocupes seré blando- dijo Kizaru.

¡Huye muchacho! ¡Ese sujeto es demasiado fuerte!- exclamo Oonoki levantándose -¡Tratare de ganarte tiempo!

Kizaru solo le miro y sonrió… y desapareció en una ráfaga de luz lanzándose contra Luxus… y justo cuando parecía estar a punto de impactar…

Luxus desapareció.

¿Hu? ¿A dónde se metió?- preguntó Kizaru confundido.

Es una magia peculiar esa, aunque se ve que tiene ciertos defectos… puedo notar que manipulas la luz- dijo Luxus detrás de él, Kizaru le miro con sorpresa… ese chico era muy veloz… y entonces noto un destello eléctrico en él.

¿Akuma no mi? Bueno, no importa, aun así debere de castigarte muchachito- dijo mientras que se preparaba… y vio entonces un círculo brillante en el chico.

¡Lighting Magic!- exclamo el Dragon Slayer del Rayo y un fuerte impacto logro tomar desprevenido a Kizaru quien fue lanzado por los aires.

"¿Haki? No, es distinto, no es Haki… es como si manipulara la luz… es un poder ciertamente impresionante"- pensó Kizaru mientras que Luxus empleaba el Lighting Body transformation para dirigirse a donde estaban el Tsuchikage y los demás,.

¿Pero qué demonios?- dijo Oonoki extrañado mientras que Luxus aparecía frente a él.

Veo que esa chica y ese hombre están bastante mal, debemos de llevarlos a un medico… ¡Hey tu! ¡Ya más adelante nos veremos las caras!- exclamo Luxus mientras que Aokiji solo le miraba mientras que se levantaba del piso.

¡No lo creas muchacho!- y lanzo un potente rayo, Luxus solo se paro frente a el y recibió el impacto directo… sin sufrir daño ante la sorpresa del Almirante.

Creo que olvide decírtelo, soy un Dragon Slayer… y me alimento de la electricidad y la luz… solo me estas fortaleciendo amigo, será mejor que te largues antes de que decida cambiar de parecer- dijo mientras que preparaba otra técnica –Shinantai.

Y varias copias de le aparecían y se lanzaban contra Kizaru.

Esto… Esto no es una akuma no mi- dijo sorprendido al ver como las copias se le iban encima… y desaparecían en un haz de luz… entonces se percato de que el chico y esos tres ninjas se habían marchado.

Maldición… me confié… ¿Con que Fairy Tail? Bien, veo que son gente peligrosa… deberé de informar a los cuarteles para que hagamos algo al respecto- dijo para si mientras que miraba el lugar y trataba de orientarse a donde deberían de estar los cuarteles de la Marina.

Hacia algunas horas.

Konan y Wendy se encontraban descansando, la verdad es que esa nueva geografía era demasiado confusa, Konan también se había percatado de que la niña estaba cansada, asi que decidió que debían de descansar un rato.

¿Qué crees que es lo que esté pasando?- preguntó Wendy mirando al cielo.

No lo sé… es como si todo el planeta hubiera cambiado su forma, no sé si podamos encontrar ese gremio que dices… y ahora que lo veo, tampoco me será nada fácil encontrar Konoha- dijo Konan, Wendy le miro.

Esas personas… ¿Eran tus amigos?- preguntó Wendy, Konan le miro y le sonrió.

Yahiko y Nagato eran como mis hermanos, estuvimos juntos siempre… y sé que aunque cometimos errores… ellos hicieron de su vida lo mejor que pudieron- dijo Konan sonriéndole, mas entonces su expresión cambio –Si no fuera por ese maldito de Madara…

Hblas de ese hombre como si fuera alguien muy malo, ¿Acaso es muy poderosos?- preguntó Wendy, Konan asintió.

Su Sharingan ya de por sí es un gran riesgo, y ahora que robo el Rinnengan… no sé que tantos problemas pueda causar- dijo ella, Wendy solo suspiro.

Razón de mas para que encontremos al gremio, por lo que escucho ese hombre es muy peligroso y creo que Erza y los demás podrían detenerlo- dijo Wendy, Konan le sonrió, era una chica inocente, pero Konan sabia para si misma, que Madara era un oponente de cuidad, entonces noto que Wendy miraba con sorpresa el cielo.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó, pero Wendy se levanto y fue corriendo a donde se veía una especie de bandada de pájaros, Konan sonrió, le pareció tierna.

¡Shagotte!- grito Wendy… y de pronto los pájaros parecieron detenerse y dirigirse a ella, Konan se levanto se acerco… y entonces se percato de que esos no eran pájaros… eran gatos… gatos con alas… no podía creer lo que veía… -Konan, ellos podrán ayudarnos a llegar… son los Excedeed.

Konan estaba asombrada y vio como algunos de esos gatos voladores sonreían y se acercaban a Wendy, entre ellos noto como algunos llevaban a una bonita gata blanca que solo llevaba un ala… aun así, lo que más le sorprendía es que vestían con ropas similares a las humanas.

¡Wendy!- dijo la gata blanca… lo que ya de por si sorprendió a Konan.

¿Qué clase de sueño absurdo es este?- se dijo para si mientras que veía como Wendy se acercaba a donde la niña abrazaba a la gata blanca, parecía que eran amigos de ella. Aunque no entendía por qué le había dicho que ellos podrían ayudarlas.

Shabondy.

Kisame estaba comiendo, debía de admitir que esa gente cocinaba bien, además, cuando cobro la recompensa noto muchos otros carteles, eso le ayudaría, quizás hacerse de un poco mas de dinero de ese lugar no le caería mal, además, debía de recuperarse, sabía que si se llegaba a encontrar con alguno de esos ninjas de Konoha o con algún miembro de la alianza se encontraría en problemas, y sin Samaehada la situación no era muy buena… entonces volteo.

¿Qué es lo que quieres conmigo?- dijo y de entre las sombras Erigor se le acerco.

Veo que me notaste- dijo el mago con una sonrisa, Kisame le miro, no parecía la gran cosa, pero algo le decía que no debía de confiarse, mas en su estado actual, sin embargo Erigor solo le sonreía –No te preocupes amigo, no vengo con intenciones hostiles, al contrario, te he visto y veo que eres muy fuerte, sería una locura querer pelear contigo.

¿Y qué quieres entonces?- preguntó con hostilidad Kisame,

Quisiera proponerte un trato- dijo el mago con una sonrisa, Kisame le miro con curiosidad, no confiaba en ese tipo tan raro, pero por el momento estaba en un lugar ciertamente desconocido, así que podría usarlo para averiguar más, ya después podría eliminarlo –Por cierto, me llamo Erigor, pero en los bajos mundos me conocen como el Shinigami, soy un mago de Eisenwald.

Kisame Hoshigaki- fue todo lo que dijo el ninja –Bien, te escucho.

Erigor sonrió, imaginaba que tipo de poder usaba ese hombre tan extraño, pero prodria usarlo en su beneficio.

Hace un par de minutos.

Natsu y Lee solo se sonreían mutuamente mientras que chocaban los puños, los demás solo les veían con cierta sorpresa, Luffy vio al mago y se percato de que era alguien divertido… aunque le llamaron la atención las grades cejas de Lee.

A todo esto ¿Quiénes son ellos?- dijo Natsu señalando a Luffy y a Hancock, en eso vieron que varias mujeres en ropas bastante cortas llegaron.

¡Hebi Hime! ¡Luffy sama! ¿Están bien?- preguntó una de ellas mientras qué las demás miraban a los ninjas y a los magos con curiosidad.

Vaya… creo que he muerto y estoy en el cielo- dijo Kiba mirando a las mujeres tan hermosas que se habían aparecido.

Hinata ya no entendía que pasaba, todo era un caos no se veía para cuando acabar, era un soberano revoltijo… y no era la única que pensaba eso, Levy estaba en las mismas.

Lissana solo miraba a Natsu y a Luffy.

"Que increíble parecido tiene ese chico con Natsu"- pensó para si… de pronto.

¡COMO SE FRENA ESTA COSA!- se escucho un grito y todos voltearon a ver una especie de polvareda que iba a una gran velocidad.

Esa voz- dijo Natsu y sonrió -¡LUCY!

¡Charle Lucy esta de vuelta!- exclamo Happy, la gata blanca solo asintió.

Ya lo note Happy, pero Wendy aun sigue perdida- dijo Charle, Happy bajo un poco el rostro, pero entonces le sonrió.

¡No te preocupes te uro que la encontraremos!- dijo Happy, Charle no pudo evitar sonreírle, no podía negar que el gato azul se había vuelto más confiable conforme mas lo conocía.

He… creo que viene demasiado rápido- dijo Levy algo nerviosa.

¡PARA ESTA COSA!- se escucho el grito de Nami. Luffy se sorprendió.

¿Nami?- fue todo lo que dijo.

¡YA DETEN ESTO!- se escucho la chillona voz de Naruto, lo que sorprendió a Hinata y a los demás ninjas de Konoha

Naruto kun- dijo para sí la Hyuga.

¡JA, QUE DIVERTIDO ES ESTO!- se escucho la voz de Killerbee.

¡Todos quítense!- exclamo Erza mientras que los miembros del gremio rápidamente se alejaban… por desgracia… el carromato se llevo de corbata a medio mundo antes de terminar estrellándose contra una fuente…

Auch- fue todo lo que dijo Lucy mientras que se quitaba la pulsera y tambaleante se bajaba del carromato –No vuelvo a hacer esto en mi vida.

Naruto solo bajo a gatas y beso el piso.

Demonios… ¿Dónde aprendiste a conducir?- fue todo lo que dijo una adolorida Nami mientras que Bee bajaba sonriente.

Que viaje, eso fue de lo mejor que he sentido- decía el ninja rapero sonriente.

¡Hey Lucy!- exclamo Natsu yendo a donde la rubia, quien sonrio al verle.

¡Natsu!- exclamo ella pero al tratar de dar dos pasos se desplomo, Natsu apenas y logro pescarla en el aire… noto que la chica se veía bastante cansada, aunque seguía consiente –Je… esa cosa me vacio por completo… no sé cómo le hizo Erza para conducir uno de estos antes.

Je, bueno, se ve que no estás acostumbrada a esas cosas- dijo el pelirrosa con una sonrisa.

Naruto mientras tanto alzo el rostro… y se quedo sorprendido de ver a tanta gente.

¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- preguntó el rubio confuso.

Continuara.

Bien, un cap largo, je, quize tenerlo para antes de fin de año, espero les agrade, je, se que nuevamente quedo como otro introductorio, pero es que hay poco tiempo y pues este me salió inspirado.

Bueno, como ven los Marines ya aparecieron y andan dando guerra, je, como verán me base en el concepto real de los ninjas para plantear como los habrían visto en el mundo de One Piece, o sea, que para alguien como el gobierno mundial serian criminales del mismo tipo que los piratas, y que haya alguna ley que ordene su captura y exterminio en caso de resistencia. Ya como vieron, apareció Tsunade y los demás Kages, que no se imaginan que Akainou y Aokiji van a donde se encuentran, ¿Qué pasara cuando se encuentren los Kages con los Almirantes? Je, nada bueno se imaginaran, en el caso de Oonoki, no quize poner al viejo Kage tan débil, en realidad, mebase en el hecho de que aunque poderoso, Kizaru es mucho más veloz, además, no estoy diciendo que Luxus sea más fuerte, solo que por su naturaleza, Luxus sería el oponente natural para seres como Kizaru y Enel, también como vieron , ya encontré la manera de que Wendy y Konan lleguen a FT, je, se me ocurrió al releer la saga de Edoras, ¿Por qué no usar alos demás Excedeed?, al menos por un rato.

Bien ya se reunieron los importantes, para el próximo cap se viene un pequeño encuentro entre Natsu, Luffy y Naruto ya de lleno, je, como dije, uno de ellos no se llevara bien con los demás, je, también ya volverán a aparecer Robín y Zoro, que no pude usarlos en este cap, solo espero les haya agradado y cualquier error háganmelo saber.

Ojo, no piensen que ando poniendo en mal a los de Naruto, es solo que considerando ciertos aspectos, por el momento los otros dos mundos llevan ventaja, en el caso del mundo de FT, ya varios se imaginan lo que paso, en el caso de los de OP, bueno, recordemos el tipo de fuerza que tienen.

Suerte y espero que todos disfruten el fin de año y les deseo un prospero 2011


	6. Capitulo 5: Desconfianza

**MUNDOS EN COLISION.**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**One Piece Propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**

**Accel Asher es propiedad de Amalgam Comics**

**Booster Gold y Rip Hunter son Propiedad de DC Comics**

**Capitulo 5: Desconfianza**.

"Las visitas como el pescado a los tres días apestan"

La situación era poco común… todos vieron como el carromato literalmente atropellaba a todo mundo y se estampaba en una fuente… del carromato bajaron Lucy, Nami, Naruto, Killerbee, Yamato, Motoi, Aoba y Gai…

Lucy aun estaba bastante cansada, no sabía cómo distribuir bien su magia para mover el vehículo, así que este uso una buena cantidad de u magia… lo que la había hecho caer y de no haber sido por Natsu hubiera caído al piso.

¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?- preguntó Naruto mientras que veía a toda la gente que estaba allí.

¡Hey tengan cuidado estuvieron a punto de golpear a Luffy!- exclamo una molesta Hancock acercándose, Nami abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

¿Luffy?- preguntó levantando la vista y viendo a la Emperatriz pirata.

Anda, si no me hubiera pasado nada- decía Luffy acercándose sonriendo… hasta que su expresión cambio a una de sorpresa -¿Nami?

Nami sonrió…después de que desapareciera del lado de Ussop y que Lucy les contara acerca de la distorsión multiversal pensó que no volvería a ver a alguno de sus Nakamas… y ahora se encontraba con quien más deseaba ver…

¡LUFFY!- exclamo con alegría mientras qué se lanzaba a abrazar al pirata quien correspondió al abrazo… aunque por la manera en la que se habían abrazado… bueno… la cara de Luffy quedaba apoyada en los senos de Nami.

Lo que causo una serie de reacciones peculiares…

Que envidia- dijo Chouji.

A la Juventud… como quisiera ser abrazado así ¡Mira san por favor dame un abrazo!- exclamo el maestro Makarov, pero una rápida mirada de las chicas del Gremio le hizo solo toser un poco.

¡Que es lo que pasa! ¡Quién es esa mujer Luffy Sama!- exclamo una increíblemente celosa Hancock… que hizo que tanto ninjas, magos y amazonas se quitaran de su camino.

Creo que va a correr sangre- dijo Kiba asustado.

Naruto les miro y solo puso una expresión de molestia.

¡Oye, porque a él no le pegas como me lo hiciste a mí!- exclamo molesto el rubio.

Porque Luffy no es un pervertido que anda restregando su cara en los senos de las mujeres, por eso- dijo Nami sacándole la lengua… Naruto solo bufó molesto… hasta que sitió unas pesadas miradas en sus hombros.

¿Naruto le puso su cara en los senos a esa pelirroja?- dijo Chouji.

No lo culpo, esta como quiere- dijo Kiba mirándole con envidia.

NA-RU-TO…- se escucho la voz de Sakura y antes de que el rubio dijera algo ya había recibido un coscorrón en la cabeza que lo había dejado con la cara besando el piso.

Naruto kun- fue todo lo que dijo Hinata viendo al rubio… aunque, algo debía de estar mal, no creía que Naruto fuera de esos.

¡Luffy sama1 ¡Quien es esta mujer!- exclamo Hancock enfurecida, tanto Luffy como Nami le miraron.

¡Ha Hancock ella es Nami mi Nakama!- exclamo sonriente Luffy sin dejar de abrazar a Nami… esta solo abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

¡Luffy! ¡Cómo es que conoces a la emperatriz de la Amazonas!- exclamo sorprendida.

Ah, es un largo cuento, pero es una buena persona… un poco chiflada y no sé porque se la pasa insistiéndome que me case con ella- dijo Luffy con una sonrisa… y todos solo se quedaron mirándole con sorpresa -¿Qué? ¿Dije algo raro?

¡Ah, Luffy sama eres tan genial incluso cuando eres cruel!- decía Hancock con una mirada de ternura… provocando que todos le miraran raro.

A eso llamo una mujer enamorada… eh… Natsu, ya me siento un poco mejor, ya puedes bajarme- dijo Lucy algo sonrojada.

Hum, aun te vez cansada así que no- dijo Natsu y Lucy solo se sonrojo un poco, atrás de ellos, Lissana veía la escena.

"Esta escena me es familiar… ah claro… ya recuerdo… en Edoras cuando Natsu se enfermo y Lucy tuvo que cargarlo de regreso al gremio… je, creo que en parte, la Lucy que conocí se hubiera infartado de ver lo que pasa aquí"- pensó Lissana recordando a Lucy Ashley y a Natsu Dragion.

He, Luffy- dijo Nami ya dejando de abrazarlo, aunque manteniendo su mano en su hombro -¿Por qué la mujer que es considerada la más hermosa de todo el mundo quiere casarse contigo?- preguntó ella con curiosidad… y una sensación de enfado en su ser.

¿La mujer más hermosa del Mundo?- se escucho una voz en tono sarcástico –Pues permíteme diferir- dijo Evergreen acercándose a donde Hancock –No niego que tiene atractivo… pero esa frente es muy amplia… además, es demasiado alta… y esos senos… ¿Con que hechicero fuiste?

Hancock miro a Evergreen con enfado, más al escuchar el tono petulante de la maga.

¡Eso no era necesario Evergreen! ¡Discúlpate ahora!- le exclamo Mira, mas Hancock solo hizo un mueca de desagrado y volvió a su punto importante de atención, ya luego arreglaría cuentas.

Vamos, vamos, cálmense todos por favor, creo que ya causamos demasiado jaleo- decía el viejo Makarov acercándose, Hancock miro con desprecio al mago, pero este no le prestó importancia, sino que cambio su expresión sonriente por una seria –Escúchenme, no hay mucho tiempo, es necesario que sepan que nuestros mundos están en peligro.- dijo ante las miradas de sorpresa de ninjas y piratas.

Sé que muchos han notado lo que está pasando, por lo que considero que es de vital importancia que escuche lo que ellos deben de decirnos- dijo Mira mientras que señalaba en dirección a los tres viajeros –Sé que apenas nos empezamos a conocer, pero es indispensable que sepan que si no hacemos nada nuestros mundos dejaran de existir.

¿De qué están hablando?- dijo Shizune preocupada.

Será mejor que entremos al gremio, allí les diremos lo que pasa con más calma- dijo Access acercándose.

Todos se miraron confundidos, pero Shikamaru fue el que dio el primer paso al ser quien se acerco.

Hey, ¿Qué esperan? No sabrán nada si se quedan allí- dijo siguiendo a Access y a los magos al edificio del gremio, Killer bee quien solo había estado observando divertido lo que pasaba tampoco dudo y junto con Motoi y Yamato.

Eh… nosotros los alcanzamos luego, creo que Gai aun necesita recuperarse del viajecito- dijo Aoba mientras que acomodaba al lado de la fuente a Gai… quien aun seguía mareado.

¡Ah Gai sensei!- exclamo Lee. Acercándose.

Tranquilo, solo esta mareado, no le gustan mucho los vehículos- dijo Aoba.

Lo entiendo a la perfección- dijo Natsu que seguía cargando a Lucy.

Claro, como tú te mareas cada que te montas en algo… por cierto, Natsu en serio ya estoy bien, ya puedes bajarme- decía ya apenada Lucy, pero Natsu no le hizo caso.

Bien, vamos con los demás- decía el pelirosa mientras que iba de regreso al gremio.

Naruto solo les miraba y solo suspiro, la verdad es que no era su día, y ya le dolía la cabeza de tanto golpe ¿Por qué Sakura le pegaba? No podía entenderlo, sabia que Nami le había pegado por ese malentendido, pero Sakura ni tiempo de explicar dio.

Nar… Naruto kun- se escuchó la voz de Hinata y este le miro, la Hyuga estaba algunos metros alejada.

"Dios… ¿Qué no puedo decir más que eso? No sé ni que decirle después de lo que paso… aunque sé que él no le importo, pero… aun así me duele ver que lo traten así"- pensó la Hyuga.

Ha... Hola Hinata- dijo el rubio y de inmediato fue a alcanzar a los demás, Hinata bajo la vista… solo un saludo… eso era lo más lejos que podría llegar… hasta que noto que alguien la miraba… volteo y se sorprendió de ver a un gato volador de color azul que le miraba con una cierta suspicacia.

Te gustaaaa- decía Happy en su tono burlón, y Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras que veía como una gata blanca acercarse.

Happy no la molestes- dijo con seriedad, entonces dio media vuelta y se dirigió al gremio, Happy solo le sonrió a Hinata quien vio como el gato volador iba a ese lugar, suspirando decidió alcanzarles.

En otra parte.

Ya pasamos por ese árbol tres veces- dijo Anko con claros signos de estar aburrida, Zoro solo bufo.

No entiendo porque me sigues si estas tan enfadada con que yo guie- dijo él enfadado.

No es enfado, es solo que me sorprende como es que puedes dar tantas vueltas en circulo, era divertido al principio, pero después de un par de horas…- dijo Anko burlona.

¡Yo sé a dónde voy!- exclamo Zoro.

¿A sí? ¿Y adónde vamos Capitán Maravilla?- preguntó Anko burlona, Zoro solo volteo y vio un barco.

Allí, ese barco de seguro nos llevara a Shabondy- dijo Zoro, Anko vio el barco… al parecer era un pequeño barco mercante de la Villa del Agua… chance y la podría dejar de camino a Konoha.

Oh… ¿De verdad querías llegar allí o solo fue de casualidad?- dijo Anko con una sonrisa mordaz.

Cállate y vamos- dijo Zoro molesto empezando a caminar… hasta que Anko le detuvo.

Hey guía, es por allá- dijo ella sonriendo, Zoro se sonrojo algo avergonzado y empezó a ir al barco.

"Veo que es fuerte, pero también se ve que es muy distraído, je, pensé que era peligroso, pero es divertido seguirlo… además, no esta tan mal, tal vez pueda divertirme un poco con el"- pensó Anko mientras que iban al barco.

Shabondy.

Chopper ya no sabía qué demonios pasaba, primero vio como cientos de personas desaparecían y después otras personas aparecían en su lugar.

Esteba preocupado por sus nakamas… pero lo peor fue cuando esa chica de cabellos rosados lo sujeto… por algún motivo le recordaba un poco a alguien… aunque al menos se había encontrado a Brook.

¿Así que ustedes no son obra de magia?- preguntó Sherry mientras que llevaba a Chopper en sus brazos, y este ya se había cansado de tratar de liberarse.

Pues se podría decir que en parte si… las akuma no mi nos dan ciertas cualidades que en parte se podrían considerar magia- dijo Brook que ya se había percatado de que la preciosa chica de cabellos rosados ni siquiera le hacia caso.

Chopper solo suspiro aburrido.

Hey miren- dijo Chopper con alegría, el Thousand Sunny se alzaba en uno de los Grooves… aunque el número no se veía, ya que al parecer la alteración geográfica, también había afectado a ese lugar.

¡Ah! ¡Lyon sama!- exclamo Sherry soltando a Chopper y corriendo al barco.

EN el Thousand Sunny.

Hum… ¿Así que tú crees que si encontramos a esos magos podríamos resolver todo este embrolló?- decía Franky.

Así es, cuando el mundo empezó a cambiar pude sentir algo… como una perturbación… por eso sé que el Maestro Makarov y Fairy Tail podrán ayudarnos- dijo Lyon, Franky solo se froto el mentón.

Bueno, ninguno de mis Nakamas se ha aparecido por aquí, es muy probable que les haya pasado lo mismo.- dijo el cyborg.

¡Lyon sama!- se escucho una voz y Lyon se acerco a ver.

¡Sherry!- dijo sorprendido y recordó que había olvidado ir al punto de encuentro, se dio una bofetada mental mientras que esperaba que no le volviera a pasar.

Sherry aprovecho que había un puentecillo y subió corriendo al Sunny, Lyon esperaba que le recriminara, pero obviamente la maga rosa obsesionada con el amor, no se veía molesta.

Lyon sama, que bueno que lo encuentro, ¿Está bien, no le pasa nada?- decía la maga mientras que Franky solo les miraba.

Si, estoy bien, disculpa el no haber ido cal punto de encuentro ,pero he conseguido hablar con este caballero y el podrá llevarnos a Magnolia- dijo señalando a Franky.

Hey que todavía no me convences- dijo el cyborg.

¡Franky!- exclamo Chopper subiendo al Sunny.

¡Ah chicos! ¡Pensé que ya no vería a ninguno de ustedes!- dijo alegre Franky al ver a Chopper y a Brook.

Nosotros también pensábamos lo mismo, más cuando tanta gente desapareció de repente y no me he encontrado con nadie mas de nosotros- dijo Chopper.

Aun así, esperábamos verlos por aquí… aunque creo que nos equivocamos- dijo Brook.

Bueno, según ese tipo, es una especie de alteración mágica, y me comentaba de un gremio de magos que podrían ayudarnos… un tal Fairy Tail- dijo el.

Lyon sama, ¿Les comento sobre el gremio donde esta Gray?- preguntó Sherry.

Así es, y es mejor que nos apuremos, sea lo que sea que paso, no creo que haya terminado, es mejor que nos lleven pronto- dijo Lyon, Franky solo le miro.

Yo creo que podrían tener razón, no sabemos si los demás también están desaparecidos, así que lo mejor será investigar- dijo Chopper.

En ese caso quisiera ir con ustedes- se escucho una voz y todos voltearon.

¡Raleight!- exclamaron Chopper y Brook.

Ha vaya, veo que ya han notado las desapariciones- dijo Raleight con calma mientras uqe se sentaba en la baranda –Shakky también desapareció.

¡Que!- exclamaron los tres mugiwara, Lyon y Sherry solo se miraron.

Si este muchacho tiene razón, no tenemos de otra más que ir, no sabemos si los demás estarán seguros o no, así que cualquier solución es buena- dijo Raleyght.

Bueno, ustedes díganos entonces- dijo Franky volviendo la mirada a Lyon, este solo se sujeto el mentón.

La geografía mundial parece estar cambiando, y al parecer cosas de mi mundo se mezclan con este, además de que he visto a personas con apariencias muy extrañas… creo que la mezcla de mundos podría deberse a una clase todopoderosa de magia, así que por ahora, usaremos alguna de las rutas principales que conozcan, tal vez y la la casualidad nos lleve a nuestro destino- dijo Lyon.

¿La casualidad? Como que te estas confiando demasiado amigo- dijo Brook.

No lo creo, algo me dice que no tendremos problemas hallando a Fairy Tail.- dijo Lyon sonriendo.

Bueno, no es un gran plan, pero es mejor que no tener ninguno- dijo Franky mientras que preparaban al Sunny para marchar al mar, por ahora nuevamente quedaba postergado el viaje a la Isla de las sirenas.

En otro lado.

Ya veo… así que el mundo entero se mezclo con otros dos- dijo Wendy mientras que era llevada por uno de los exceded.

Así es… pude verlo… no sé cómo pero fue como si se mis poderes de precognición se conectaran con un mensaje- dijo Shagotte mientras qué era llevada por un par de Excedeed.

Aun así, ¿Crees que esos magos podrían hacer algo?- preguntó Konan mientras que era llevada por Nichiya –Además, no sabemos qué es lo que podría hacer Madara si se entera de todo esto.

Veo que ese tal Madara es un tipo peligroso… pero lo que vi… si ese hombre trata de tomar control de ese tal… "orbe" bien podría salírsele de control, debemos de todos modos apresurarnos a Fairy Tail- dijo Shagotte mientras que las dos asentían y los gatos aumentaban la velocidad de su vuelo.

De vuelta a Konoha/Magnolia.

Nico Robín había estado caminando en círculos… había notado que era seguid a sigilosamente por alguien, si no fuera por todo el tiempo que fue perseguida, no habría notado que lo hacían.

"Es realmente muy bueno"- pensó para si mientras que daba otro rodeo a la zona, en un principio pensó en usar sus habilidades, pero después decidió no hacerlo, podría ser de mas utilidad si el sujeto creía que era una ciudadana común y corriente, además… después de ver el lugar, algo le decía que no hallaría a nadie del gobierno mundial… además… la apariencia de algunas personas que había visto le recordaban a un viejo grupo que ella casi habían desaparecido por completo… los Ninjas.

Los sabios de su hogar natal le habían contado sobre ellos, un grupo mercenario que peleaba en las sombras, servían a Shogunes y reyes antes de que el gobierno Mundial se instalara de lleno en el poder.

Los ninjas habían al final tenido el mismo destino que Ohara, ya que sus conocimientos sobre los Ponegliphs y la "historia perdida" eran muchos, el Gobierno había dado la orden de su exterminación total, lo que dio origen a una caza indiscriminada eliminando villas y pueblos donde los ninjas residían, muchos sobrevivientes terminaron lanzándose a la piratería, no dudaba de eso porque durante su larga época como pirata errante había llegado a unirse a tripulaciones que incluían a uno de ellos o al menos algún descendiente… incluso uno de sus primeros "intereses románticos" fue un descendiente de un ninja… un chico de cabellos plateados… no supo más de él, ya que abandono a ese grupo cuando la traicionaron al tratar de venderla al gobierno…

No es momento de recordar eso- dijo para si… y entonces se percato de que había alguien muy conocida por ella en el camino…

Pellona andaba cansada, había dado vueltas por todos lados, no sabia bien a donde ir y la verdad es que ya se estaba cansando de ese asunto.

Si al menos pudiera encontrar a alguien que supiera informarme como regresar a Shabondy- dijo molesta… y escucho algo de una especie de plaza enfrente de un gran edificio con el letrero Fairy Tail en sus puertas.

Vamos Gai, ya pasaste mucho recuperándote- dijo Aoba mientras qué ayudaba a Gai a levantarse.

Disculpa, los vehículos reducen mi flama de la juventud- dijo con una sonrisa Gai mientras que lograba ponerse de pie –Ya estoy mejor, vamos, quiero escuchar de lo que están hablando… espero que Lee me informe correctamente de todo lo que no escuche.

Ambos entraron al Gremio mientras que Pellona les observaba.

Que sujeto tan peculiar… esas enormes cejkas… je, me recuerda a Kumashi, tal vez pueda informarme- dijo Pellona dirigiéndose al edificio.

Entre las sombras.

Kakashi había estado siguiendo a esa mujer, desde que había visto a los ninjas petrificados… él había reconocido a los ninjas petrificados y no entendía que clase de Justu habían ocupado en ellos… fue cuando decidió permanecer vigilando para ver si alguien sospechoso pasaba por allí… y entonces la había visto, le pareció una mujer singular, sus vestimentas eran demasiado raras… y bastante reveladoras.

No se podía negar que tenia un buen cuerpo, pero eso solo podía indicar una cosa… una espia, aun así, también podría ser alguna otra cosa distinta.

Kakashi decidió seguirla… y de eso ya hacía mucho rato, la mujer solo caminaba en círculos y de no ser porque en ningún momento había volteado o había mostrado alguna señal de desconfianza… el hubiera pensado que lo había localizado, aun así…

"Se detuvo"- pensó al ver como Robín se detenia y miraba hacia una dirección. Kakashi miro entonces y vio a una mujer de cabellos rosados con unos ojos similares a los de Rock Lee caminando en dirección a un edificio… y se sorprendió al ver a Gai yendo junto con Aoba a dicho edificio.

"¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? Se suponía que estarían cuidando de Naruto… tal vez allá pasado algo… pero no puedo dejar de vigilar a esta mujer… ¿Uh? Se esta dirigiendo a ese lugar"- pensó Kakashi mientras qué decidía su curso de acción.

En el interior.

Y eso es lo que sucede, si no podemos detener y controlar el poder del Orbe los tres mundos seguirán fusionándose hasta llegar a un punto de colapso- decía Access.

¿Y qué pasaría al final con nuestros mundos?- preguntó Shizune.

Habrían dos opciones, la primera implicaría una fusión total de ambos mundos adaptándose a convivir, en esencia a la larga incluso podrían terminar fusionándose los entes vivos creando algo completamente nuevo- dijo Rip Hunter – La segunda opción… bueno, ya que son mundos inherentemente diferentes, cuando la fusión se completara estallarían por su misma incompatibilidad y perecerían todos .

Los ninjas solo tragaron saliva sorprendidos igual que las Amazonas y Nami… Luffy solo trataba de entender el asunto.

¿Y con cuanto tiempo contamos?- pregunto Shikamaru.

No sabemos, por ahora parece ser que la fusión se estabilizo, eso debería de darnos algunos días para planear- dijo Booster.

Esto es muy pesado… no sabemos mucho acerca de donde podría estar localizada esa cosa... ¿Por cierto? ¿Qué pasaría si alguien con no muy buenas intenciones la encontrara?- preguntó Killer Bee.

No querrás saberlo, solo te diré que no será nada agradable- dijo Access.

Es por eso que requerimos de su ayuda, Access me dijo que ustedes eran confiables, así que por favor, espero nos puedan ayudar- dijo Makarov con seriedad.

Bueno, después de oír eso… y ver lo que nos han mostrado… creo que hablo por todos al decir que aceptamos- dijo Shizune con seriedad.

Je, yo por mi parte me uno, ya que por lo que veo habrán muchos problemas si pasa esa "unión misteriosa" de la que tanto hablan- dijo Luffy, Nami solo suspiro mientras uqe sonreía.

Yo hare lo que Luffy sama decida- dijo Hancock con seriedad.

Y nosotras haremos lo que Hime sama decida- dijo Marguerite haciendo eco a las creencias de las demás amazonas.

Bueno, creo que entronces estamos decididos- dijo Access sonriendo, en eso Naruto se le acerco.

Aunque no veo como podrías ayudarnos, no pareces muy fuerte, ¿Qué es lo que haces en si?- preguntó el rubio con curiosidad.

Anda, eso me gustaría verlo dijo Natsu sonriente.

Bueno, yo puedo pasar de un universo a otro, así como viajar a través del tiempo… y puedo fusionar a dos seres de mundos distintos en una Amalgama- dijo con calma Access.

¡Ah me encantaría verlo!- dijo Luffy sonriente, Access solo suspiro y pensativo vio que habían dos personas cerca que podría usar para dar una pequeña muestra de su poder.

Ha, muchachas- dijo con una sonrisa acercándose a donde estaba Lucy… y a su lado, habiéndose acercado un poco para escuchar lo que decían, Hinata se encontraba… Access les tomo a ambas de los hombros… y una luz brillante les envolvió.

¡Lucy!- exclamo Natsu preocupado, aunque estaban interesados en lo que les había dicho Access con respecto a su poder, esa forma arbitraria de usar a la rubia como conejillo de indias molesto al mago.

¡Hinata!- exclamaron Naruto, Neji y Kiba al unisonó

La luz se desvaneció… y todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que en vez de dos personas se encontraba solo una… era una chica alta con el cabello verdoso claro… cuando volteo vieron que el rostro tenia las facciones de Lucy, pero sus ojos y cabello tenían la misma forma que los de Hinata, al parecer sus ojos en vez de perlados eran de una especie de café claro… la vestimenta era una combinación de los trajes que Lucy acostumbraba usar con un poco las vestimentas ninjas… pero quizás lo que era más notorio… era el tamaño de sus senos… que era muy notable gracias al generoso escote… y que decir de la figura, al parecer había combinado las características de ambas chicas.

¡INCREIBLE! ¡ME TOCA!- decía Luffy sonriente.

Ya cálmate, esto es solo una muestra, ahora las regresare a la normalidad- dijo Access mientras que la fusionada chica solo miraba a todos confundida… y un simple toque de Access en su hombro rompió la transformación volviendo a aparecer las dos chicas.

¿Qué paso?- fue todo lo que dijeron ambas.

Vaya, ese poder es impresionante, parece casi como una de las magias más poderosas- Dijo Makarov.

Así es, pero no acostumbro usarlo mucho- dijo Access… y entonces su expresión se puso será- Algo esta pasando… Maestro Makarov debo de retirarme, no sé preocupe, son unos asuntos independientes, pero debo de llevar a Hunter conmigo, Booster se quedara a apoyarles.

Entiendo, espero que regresen pronto para planear las acciones a seguir- dijo el maestro, Access asintió y se acerco a Booster… ambos desaparecieron entonces en una luz dorada.

Ha, yo quería que me fusionara con alguen- dijo Luffy algo decepcionado.

Je, Lucy, ¿Cómo se sintió?- pregunto Natsu, la rubia solo miro a Hinata y esta le devolvió la mirada… no sabia por que, pero… era como si sintiera una enorme empatía por la chica.

Hinata estaba demasiado confundida… por algún motivo, parecía conocer mucho de esa chica rubia… no entendía….

Hey Hinata ¿Estás bien?- dijo Naruto, Hinata volteo y se percato de que aunque el rubio se veía un poco preocupado… estaba alejado un par de metros… ni siquiera se había acercado.

"Si hubiese sido Sakura… "- pensó dolida la Hyuga.

Vaya, que cosas tan divertidas se ven aquí- dijo Luffy sonriente mientras qué se acercaba, Naruto le miro.

Y a todo esto ¿Tu quien eres?- preguntó Naruto.

Ahg, yo soy Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy- dijo con una sonrisa –y por cierto soy un pirata- dijo orgulloso, Nami se puso la mano en la frente, ese Luffy no dudo en decirlo.

¡Pirata!- exclamaron los ninjas con cierta sorpresa.

¿Si, él es un pirata… y de los mejores- dijo Hancock con seriedad –Yo soy Boa Hancock, emperatriz de las Amazonas y líder de las Piratas Kuja- dijo soberbia.

Naruto les miro con sorpresa… y al ver que Luffy levantaba la mano , rápidamente se alejo y se mantuvo en una pose defensiva… piratas, ya había escuchado hablar de esos bribones, gente que atacaba barcazas de comerciantes y pescadores, que saqueaban pueblos, asesinaban a gente indefensa, violaban mujeres… muchos ninjas eran contratados para eliminar esas amenazas, pero nunca faltaban los renegados que se unían a ellos… Luffy no se veía mala persona, pero era obvio que no podía confiarse.

Los demás ninjas también vieron a Luffy y a las Kuja con cierta sospecha, al menos en su mundo, un pirata solo era sinónimo de problemas.

Vaya, hacia rato que no escuchaba de piratas- dijo Erza sonriendo.

Bueno, recuerda a toda esa tripulación que se volvieron fans tuyos- dijo Gray sonriendo.

Ah, si, eran unos buenos chicos, espero que estén bien- dijo Erza.

"¿Por que no se ven preocupados?"- pensó Shikamaru, y entonces considero que en su mundo los piratas no debían de ser tan peligrosos… y era cierto, estos piratas bien podrían no ser igual de malnacidos que los que habitaban en su tierra.

No fue el único que pensó eso, Rock Lee y Hinata también tuvieron el mismo pensamiento, pero era obvio que Naruto y los demás no compartían esa idea.

Algo estaba por pasar.

En otro lugar…

Akainu no lo creía… su perfecto ataque… estaba fallando… cuando sus marines y Aokiji se prepararon para atacar, varios ninjas salieron a su encuentro, estos no eran tan débiles como los que había asesinado hacia apenas un par de horas, por lo que muchos de los marines mas novatos habían muerto, aun así, Aokiji pudo enfrentar a esos ninjas y el se dirigió a donde debían de hallarse los lideres, mientras que un intenzo cañoneo empezaba…

Y todo había empezado bien para él, había conseguido usar sus habilidades para abrirse camino, y justo cuando pudo vislumbrar los sorprendidos rostros de los que debían de ser los líderes… su poderoso ataque de magma fue detenido… ¿Por magma?

Una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños y vestido azul estaba parada frente a él… y parecía que también era capaz de usar el magma.

No… es imposible, solo puede haber un usuario de un tipo especifico de Akuma no mi a la vez, no es posible que ella maneje mis mismas habilidades- dijo para sí.

Terumi Mei… también conocida como la Mizukage, solo miraba con cierto enfado… y un poco de temor al gigantesco hombre, al parecer tenia una técnica muy parecida a la suya.

No sé quien seas ni por qué nos atacas, pero ten por seguro que no dejare que te salgas con la tuya- dijo Mei mientras que tras ella el resto de los Kages se preparaban.

Estaba por empezar una lucha de pesos completos entre los Kages vs Akainu.

Continuara.

Je, vaya, para este fic ando metiendo caps largos, lo que pasa es que no puedo irme así como así a los cocolazos definitivos, debo de abrir el espacio para que sea coherente, je.

Como verán, Naruto desconfía de Luffy al saber que es un pirata, je, bueno, recordemos que sin importar que mundo sea, un pirata no posee buena reputación y pues plantee que en el mundo de Naruto, los piratas sean aun más viles… como lo son los piratas ordinarios, je, obviamente Natsu no podía ser, por que recuerden que a él le parecen fascinantes los ninjas (recuerden la primer saga de Fairy Tail) y no cree que los piratas sean tan malos (Isla Galuna en el manga de FT) en el caso de Luffy, bueno, el es un valegorro, así que realmente le parece más interesante saber que son ellos que otra cosa, je, en un principio planeaba poner un poco más de la pequeña amalgama de Lucy y Hinata, je, ¿Desearían que apareciera de nuevo?.

Como ven, Lyon y Sherry se unieron al grupo de Franky y van en camino a busca al gremio FT, además de que Wendy y Konan ya van para allá también junto con los exceded, je, bueno y ya aparecieron de nuevo Zoro y Robín, je, Zoro perdiéndose junto con Anko y Robín haciendo que Kakashi solo de vueltas.

Para el próximo cap, verán ya una presentación, un personaje del mundo de Naruto descubrirá un cierto potencial oculto y verán el combate entre Mei vs Akainu, además, se vearna algunas charlas interesantes y los malos ahora si vuelven a aparecer con sus planes. También veremos como pasaran la primera noche de los mundos combinados y la casa de cierta personita se volverá el albergue de varias personas.

Bueno espero que me comenten que les pareció y que errores tuve.

Suerte


	7. Capitulo 6:Ataque y Descanso

**MUNDOS EN COLISION.**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**One Piece Propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**

**Accel Asher es propiedad de Amalgam Comics**

**Booster Gold y Rip Hunter son Propiedad de DC Comics**

**Capitulo 6: Ataque y descanso**.

"Cuando el gato se va, los ratones hacen fiesta"

Lucy estaba confundida… Naruto claramente miraba a Luffy con una actitud de desconfianza y hostilidad bastante obvia… excepto para Luffy quien solo se veía confundido.

Anden, no se pongan así, ¿Por qué no aprovechamos para conocernos todos?- decía Mirajane sonriente mientras que se acercaba a Naruto con una bandeja con bebidas, Naruto le miro.

Lo siento, aun soy menor de edad- fue lo que dijo el rubio… y Luffy soltó una carcajada.

¡Ja eso sí que es interesante!- dijo el moreno, lo que hizo que el rubio le mirara –Je, pnse que serias como Zoro con eso de beber.

Naruto solo le miro mal mientras que Mira se acercaba a donde Luffy.

¿Deseas beber algo?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa haciendo que Hancock sintiera algo de celos.

¡Oh yo preferiría algo para comer?- exclamo el moreno.

Yo te puedo aceptar una bebida- dijo Nami con calma, la verdad es que después de reencontrarse con Luffy se sentía con muchos ánimos.

Creo que les aceptare algo- dijo Shikamaru acercándose a donde Luffy –por cierto mi nombre es Shikamaru Nara.

Luffy sonriendo le dio la mano, pero Naruto seguía mirándoles.

Por cierto, ellos dijeron que eran piratas… ¿Ustedes que se suponen que son?- dijo con toda la calma del mundo Shikamaru.

Somos Magos- dijo Mira con calma.

¡Magos!- exclamaron emocionados Lee y Luffy.

Si, somos un gremio de magos- dijo Natsu sonriente mientras que hacia arder sus manos, Luffy le miro… y su sonrisa se volvió algo nostálgica.

Veo que usas fuego ¿Verdad?- dijo Luffy mirándole.

Sí, soy un Dragon Slayer- dijo Natsu sonriente, Luffy le miro y le sonrió.

Mi hermano también usaba el fuego… -dijo él, Natsu se le acerco.

Oh, debe de ser un tipo genial, me encantaría conocerlo- dijo Natsu, Luffy le sonrio.

El murió hace dos años… pero creo que te hubiera caído bien- dijo el moreno, Natsu solo elimino su sonrisa.

Ah, disculpa, no quería hacerte recordar algo así- se disculpo el mago.

No hay problema… debo de seguir adelante- dijo sonriendo Luffy, Natsu le sonrio entonces.

¡Hey por que no después de presentarnos les damos una muestra de nuestras habilidades!- dijo Happy sonriente.

¡Oh eso sería genial!- exclamaron Lee y Natsu de nuevo, Hinata solo miraba a Naruto y no to que pese a todo, el rubio no se veía muy animado que digamos.

Sakura solo miraba a todos y se sentía algo nerviosa… los llamados magos no se veían peligrosos, con excepción de ese tipo de los Piercings y esa engreída mujer que la había petrificado, pero las piratas… esas se veían capaces de arrancarle la cabeza en un instante.

Lucy se acerco a Hinata… la verdad es que sentía algo de esa chica… no sabía porque pero cuando Access las fusiono… sintió algo de verdad especial en ella.

HE… disculpa… soy Lucy, Lucy Hearhtphilia… es un placer el conocerte… y bueno, je, disculpa lo de hace rato, creo que no esperaba que pasara eso.- dijo Lucy saludando a Hinata

Ha… no… no es problema Lucy san… yo… mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, es un placer- dijo ella, Lucy le sonrió.

El placer es mío… y por favor llámame Lucy a secas, no uses honorificos- dijo ella sonriéndole.

La puerta del gremio se abrió y Aoba entro con Gai a cuestas… estos solo miraron adentro.

¿Nos perdimos de algo?- dijo Gai.

En otro lugar.

Un par de buques de la Marina bombardeaban sin detenerse, los ninjas sabían que no les quedaba mucho tiempo, habían logrado rechazar parte de los atacantes, pero, aun con la ayuda de los Samurais del Pais del Hierro… esos dos sujetos les estaban provocando grandes problemas.

Aokiji solo miraba a los ninjas y Samurais que yacían congelados a sus pies, la verdad es que no le agradaba la situación.

No se preocupen, se descongelaran en un par de horas- dijo con calma a los cuerpos… se acerco y vio un contingente de ninjas totalmente asados en un terraplén, Akainu había pasado por allí, suspiro mientras qué pensaba en la gran cantidad de muertes innecesarias que se estaban dando… no parecía haber nadie en ese lugar que se enfrentara en poder a Akainu.

Señor Aokiji- dijo un Marine joven, Aokiji le miro mientras que este le entregaba una carta.

Un memo del cuartel General, se nos ordena regresar inmediatamente- dijo el Marine.

Aokiji leyó la misiva, al parecer habían problemas serios que requerían la atención de ellos, suspiro mientras qué daba la orden a los demás marines que regresaran a los barcos.

Debía de ir por Akainu.

Mei estaba sorprendida… si bien en un principio logro contener a ese enorme sujeto… este con un solo impacto de un ataque de lava hizo casi volar el lugar… de no ser por la rapidez de reacción del Raikage y el escudo de Arena creado por el Kazekage, no habrían sobrevivido.

¿Qué clase de sujeto es este?- preguntó Tsunade mientras que atendía a Mifune, quien había sufrido quemaduras de tercer grado.

No lo sé… es demasiado poderosos y se ve que no se anda con juegos- dijo Gaara mientras que Kankuro y Temari (que habían llegado justo al momento del ataque y apenas se habían salvado)

Ni siquiera mis marionetas le hicieron nada- dijo Kankuro recordando como intento usar sus marionetas contra él y estas habían sido totalmente quemadas por el Almirnte.

No podemos ganar esta, parece que lo único que puedo hacer es retenerlo… debemos de hallar un modo de hui-dijo Mei.

Odio pensar en que tienes razón, pero tenemos demasiados heridos como para pensar en otra cosa- dijo el Raikage con enfado mientras que veía a Akainu con rabia.-

Puedo notar que no eres una usuaria… en un principio me sorprendió niña… parece que tu habilidad viene de tu interior… y como tal está limitada a tu misma energía vital… bien podrías haber usado ese poder para ser alguien de provecho, pero veo que preferiste convertirte en una de esas sabandijas criminales conocidas como Ninjas- decía Akainu mientras que les miraba con desprecio –Ahora que lo entiendo podre matarles sin remordimiento.

¡Quién demonios te crees!- dijo Mei con enfado mientras que se concentraba -¡YOTON, YOKAI NO JUTSU!

Y una gran cantidad de lava salió disparada de su boca cubriendo a Akainu y encerrándolo en una especie de burbuja de lava.

Interesante, me encierras para que no pueda ir contra tus compañeros- dijo Akainu presintiendo que ella tenía algún plan.

¡FUTTON: KOMU NO JUTSU!- y un vapor salió contra el Almirante, este lo noto y decidió no arriesgarse pegándose al muro de lava… y fusionándose con él. Mei solo quedo tan sorprendida que apenas y logro evitar un ataque a traición de parte de Akainu.

¡ARGGG!- grito Mei de dolor, pese a haber logrado esquivar el ataque un poco de la lava de Akainu la alcanzo provocándole un terrible dolor.

Buenos reflejos para una escoria, es una lastima, pero deben ya de morir, la Justicia no puede esperar- dijo Akainu.

¡NO CREAS QUE TE DEJAREMOS! Exclamo el Raikage mientras que le lanzaba un pptente puñetazo… el cual solo consiguió mover un poco alAlmirante mientras que el Raikage sentía como un gran dolor se propagaba en su mano… solo la Armadura del Rayo había impedido que la lava se cobrara su mano.

¡CUIDADO!- exclamo Gaara lanzando una corriente de arena que alcanzo a proteger a ambos Kages de un ataque de Akainu y Tsunade alcanzo a concentrar su chakra para dar un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el piso alrededor de Akainu colapsara.

¡Maldición! –exclamo el almirante al ver lo que pasaba.

El ataque simultaneo permitió que los kages ganaran segundos preciosos con lo que rápidamente empezaron la retirada, Akainu se lanzo al ataque, pero lo único que destruyo fueron unos Bunshins dejados para distraerlo, molesto se dedico a destrozar el lugar buscando a cuanto ninja pudiera encontrar, pero estos ya se habían retirado.

Hey Akainu, ordenes del Cuartel debemos de volver de inmediato- dijo Aokiji mientras que Akainu solo miro el lugar destrozado.

Como lo decían las leyendas, esos cobardes se escaparon… pero no creo que tarde mucho en seguirles la pista- dijo para si mientras que veía con enfado a Aokiji -¿A dónde te habías metido? Sus lideres escaparon.

Ya los atraparemos después, tenemos prisioneros y ellos nos indicaran donde están sus bases- dijo Aokiji, Akainu solo bufo molesto mientras que se dirigía a los barcos.

Usando una serie de pasadizos secretos, los Kages se escabullían, no podían negar que esa batalla había sido una total derrota, su oponente era algo de cuidado.

Iban en silencio, al menos muchos ninjas habían logrado escapar de ese artero ataque, pero era obvia una cosa, Madara ya no era el único peligro aquí… debían de organizar la gran Alianza Shinobi para poder enfrentar a ese hombre… y que dios los guardase si es que habían mas como él.

En otra parte.

Kabuto estaba tranquilo revisando algunos datos, que le había dado Racer, debían de actuar con cautela, Madara era astuto y no debía de conocer sus planes, así que junto con Zero habían decidido algo mejor…

Emplear el Edo Tensei… gracias a la información que había obtenido por parte de Orasion Seis, habían muchos magos muertos que podría emplear en su armada… no solo eso, había visto a muchos de los hombres y mujeres de ese otro mundo que también se había fusionado con ellos y vio muchas posibilidades, sonreía… mas al ver un viejo diario que había encontrado… hablaban sobre las muertes de Shirohige y uno de sus lugartenientes… Ace D Portgas… sonrió, encontraba toneladas de información con lo que pronto podría tener un gran poder para que nadie lo limitara… y poder ir tras el orbe.

Aun así… Zero será un problema- dijo para sí mientras qué analizaba la situación, Zero era poderoso, y al igual que el también había tenido el sueño, por lo que era seguro que se preparara para cualquier eventualidad, mas por que el sueño les había dado información de sus virtudes y defectos, así que tanto él como Zero estaban en igualdad de condiciones.

Pero eso no será permanente- dijo mientras que preparaba su Edo Tensei con una sonrisa… sin saber que Zero ya estaba llevando sus propios planes en contra suya.

Sunagakure.

Baki estaba molesto… terriblemente molesto consigo mismo… como pudo haber pasado eso… ¿Por qué no pudo estar más atento?

Miraba la enfermería, la Amazona estaba siendo atendida, el sabia que eso era un autentico problema, no hacía mucho que una anciana había venido como emisaria de las amazonas, habían hablado y acordado un cese al fuego entre ambos bandos ya que entendían que la situación no era para nada común.

Habían hablado durante bastante tiempo y habían acordado que a cambio de que ellos no salieran de la villa al lado de la isla donde estaba Amazon Lily, ellas no les atacarían, la verdad es que considerando la situación, Baki entendía que era la mejor opción que tenían.

La anciana… Nyon como le había dicho que le llamaran se retiro después sin preguntar por la Amazona capturada (aunque Baki sabía que debían de considerar a la muchacha como fallecida) , aun así, considero que sería de mucha utilidad mantenerla estable y tal vez usarla para conseguir un mejor acuerdo… por desgracia no conto con que algunos de sus hombres en represalia… descargarían sus frustraciones en la joven y hermosa amazona.

Baki sama… ya puede verla- dijo un médico mientras qué el entraba a ver el estado de la joven…

¿Cómo se encuentra?- preguntó.

Sobrevivirá… aun así… señor, las heridas físicas que tiene como resultado del interrogatorio… aunado a las heridas psicológicas producto de la violación… bueno, la verdad es que me sorprende que no se haya muerto- dijo el doctor

Gracias doctor- dijo él mientras uqe miraba a la chica… se sentía avergonzado… sabia que algunos de sus hombres habían fijado su atención en ella… y a raiza de la batalla que había cobrado bastantes vidas… era obvio que querían venganza… y se habían desquitado con ella.

Disculpa por esto… no tomes una mala impresión de nosotros… ya he tomado medidas para darles el castigo apropiado a los culpables- dijo, pero la chica seguía en coma… Baki solo suspiro… si las amazonas se enteraban, no descansarían hasta que la villa quedara reducida a cenizas.

Deberé ordenar una mejor defensa- dijo mientras que se cercaba a la puerta y le daba instrucciones a una enfermera.

De vuelta al Gremio

Justo después de que Gai entrara y Mira le ofreciera algo de beber, empezaron algunas presentaciones.

Mira fue la primera en presentarse… y dio una pequeña muestra de su magia… al cambiar su rostro y transformar su cara por la de Sakura (quien se sintió soñada, ya que Mira solo había transformado su cabeza… así que ya se imaginaran como se veía la cabeza de Sakura en el cuerpo de Mira) sobra decir que a los ninjas les pareció similar a los henges, pero después de que Mira les explicara cómo era la transformación que ellos usaban, se sorprendieron de que fuera quizás más eficiente..

Más magos se iban presentando, pero no todos se veían muy interesados.

Las amazonas apenas había terminado la explicación, por una orden de Hancock habían regresado al barco con excepción de Marguerite… por una mera cortesía al ser la amazona que le había presentado a Luffy, así que exceptuando a ellas, pues ya no quedaban mas amazonas por allí, aunque a Hancock le desagradaba estar entre tantos hombres, y más porque algunos tenían una cara de imbéciles, flojos o glotones que le causaban asco… si no fuera por Luffy…

Sigo pensando que se parecen demasiado a Young Justice- dijo Booster mientras que miraba a Natsu charlar con Lee de un modo muy ruidoso.

Naruto aunque impresionado por los magos… se sentía francamente incomodo con los piratas, así que decidió mejor ir a comer algo y se fue alejando de los demás, Bee lo noto pero se imagino que pasaba con el rubio, así que no dijo nada, se concentro en tomar una bebida.

Naruto abrió la puerta… encontrándose con una chica de cabellos rosados y una vestimenta tan rara… que parecía sacada de un cuento de terror.

¿Y tú que me vez?- dijo la chica con un tono molesto, Naruto solo le miro con sorpresa… los ojos de esa chica eran idénticos a los de Rock Lee… ¿Seria alguna familiar de él? -¿Piensas quedarte hay parado o me piensas dejar pasar?

Eh… ah… uh… un momento ¿Quién te crees que eres?- preguntó enfadado, lo que llamo la atención de los demás.

Hum, no creo que merezcas ni mí tiempo… además, solo estoy aquí buscando informes- dijo ella con calma, Naruto solo le miro con enfado.

¡AH! ¡Es ella!- exclamo Nami sorprendida al reconocer el rostro de Pellona, Luffy le miraba confundido.

Oye Nami, se me hace conocida- dijo Luffy.

¡Es la aliada de Moria!- exclamo Nami molesta por la mala memoria de Luffy.

¡Ah!- exclamo Luffy –No, no me acuerdo

Hancock le miro y reconoció el nombre que la pelirroja había dicho… Gecko Moria uno de los miembros del Ouka Shichibukai.

Pellona escucho a Nami y le miro.

¡Ah! ¡Ustedes son los Nakamas de Zoro!- dijo con sorpresa, Nami le miro confusa, la última vez que la había visto fue cuando Kuma la desapareció… la verdad es que jamás pensó en verla por allí.

Pellona empujo a Naruto, quien ya molesto se acerco a reclamarle.

¡Hey tu quien te crees para empujarme!- exclamo Naruto, pero antes de que algo pasara una especie de fantasma salió de la mano de Pellona impactando al ninja… quien cayo de rodillas, puso las manos en el piso y su mirada se ensombreció.

Soy la peor cosa de este mundo, seria mejor que fuera un gusano, así tendría más dignidad- empezó a decir ante la sorpresa de todos.

Como dije, solo quiero informes- dijo ella mientras uqe varios fantasmas surgían alrededor de ella.

¡Naruto kun!- exclamo Hinata al ver al rubio en un profundo estado de depresión, Gai que era el más cercano, se acerco a la pelirrosada.

¡Hey! ¡Cómo te atreves a drenar el fuego de la juventud de un ninja de Konoha!- dijo Gai enfadado acercándose, Pellona solo le miro y lanzo un fantasma en su contra… este traspaso a Gai y él se inclino un poco –Oh… ¿Qué fue eso? Senti como si mi fuego de la juventud se redujera…

Pellona solo le miro con sorpresa.

Vaya… veo que tienes una voluntad muy tenaz- dijo al ver a Gai.

¡Hey ya no les molestes!- exclamo Luffy acercándose, Pellona solo le miro.

Tú no me reclames, que ya tuve suficiente con cuidar a ese espadachín desorientado- dijo con calma.

¿Uh? ¿Estás hablando de Zoro?- preguntó Luffy con sorpresa.

Claro, ¿Cómo crees que fue el primero en llegar a donde se habían quedado de ver? Sino es porque ese sujeto se la pasa haciendo lo que se le da la gana, era insoportable a la hora de curarle sus heridas- decía Pellona recordando como fue el tiempo que Zoro estuvo con ella durante su estancia en la Isla donde vivía Mihawk.

Ha, ¡Gracias por ayudarle!- exclamo Luffy sonriente, Gai solo les miraba.

Disculpa, pero aunque sea amiga tuya eso no quita lo que le hizo a Naruto- dijo Gai señalando al rubio que seguía en el piso ahora argumentando que una rata podría cumplkir el sueño de ser Hokage en vez que él.

Bah, estará bien, solo me fastidio- dijo Pellona con calma, los magos le miraron.

Aun así, no fue algo muy agradable lo que le hiciste- dijo Gray levantándose de su silla y…

¡Ha Gray sama su ropa!- exclamo Juvia señalando el totalmente desnudo cuerpo del mago de hielo.

¡Ah, donde esta mi ropa!- exclamo el mago y cuando las chicas lo vieron.

¡Pervertido!- exclamo Sakura tapándose los ojos.

Anda, pero que buen equipo- dijo Ino no pudiendo evitar mirar… y recibiendo una mirada de ira de Juvia… lo que le hizo notar que el chico ya andaba "Apartado"

Hey ojitos tristes no andes enseñando tus miserias- dijo Natsu burlón.

¡Cállate cabeza de llamas!- exclamo Gray dándole un puñetazo que arrojo a Natsu contra Elfman.

¡Un hombre debe de devolver los puñetazos!- exclamo el mago.

¡Tu cállate!- exclamo Natsu lanzándolo de un golpe contra Chouji.

¡No me avienten su basura!- exclamo usando su técnica para conseguir lanzar a Elfman contra Natsu… y cayendo sobre Sakura.

¡Quítenme a este mastodonte!- exclamo y antes de que pudieran decir algo ya se había armado una campal en medio del gremio.

¡Ja! ¡Qué personas tan divertidas!- exclamo Luffy sonriente.

Si claro… están locos- dijeron Nami y Hancock al unisonó, al percatarse se miraron… y por alguna razón solo voltearon la cara molestas.

¡Oh veo que la llama de la juventud arde allí! – exclamo Gai lanzándose a la campal, Lee se acerco a donde Mira.

Je, veo que son muy divertidos- dijo el cejon.

Si, eso demuestra que son buenos amigos- dijo la maga… y justo en ese momento una botella se estrello contra su cabeza derribándole.

¡Ah Señorita!- exclamo Lee sin recordar el nombre de ella, mas Mira solo se levanto con rapidez.

Je, como dije, son buenos amigos- dijo ella mientras que un hilo de sangre caía por su frente.

¿Está bien señorita?- pregunto Lee.

Si, esto es común aquí, y por cierto soy Mirajane, pero puedes llamarme Mira- dijo la maga con una sonrisa que solo pudo hacer que el ninja se sonrojara.

Pellona solo miraba lo que pasaba y suspiro, lo más seguro es que allí no encontraría información… aunque el haber encontrado al Capitán de Zoro… además, aun le llamaba la atención ese sujeto cejón.

Je, en este lugar si que saben divertirse- decía Bee bebiendo.

A mi me parece mas una pelea de cantina- dijo Motoi.

Estos sujetos de verdad se parecen a Young Justice… menos mal que Bart no está aquí- dijo Booster mirando todo.

En la puerta, Robín miraba todo pero sin entrar… más al ver a Luffy y Nami, sonrió y se decidió a entrar, entonces vio con sorpresa a un chico rubio levantarse del piso y con una clara expresión de enfado, se quito de su camino mientras que Naruto salía sin hablar con nadie, Hinata que se había acercado solo miraba al rubio quien ni siquiera le había respondido nada… y con algo de enfado miro a Pellona, pero decidió ir a ver a Naruto… aunque fuera desde lejos… no sabía aun que hacer o decirle.

Robín les vio irse y entro al edificio.

Vaya Capitán, veo que ha encontrado un lugar interesante- dijo sonriendo, Luffy y Nami voltearon.

¡Robín!- exclamaron ambos y fueron a saludar a la arqueóloga quien les sonreía.

"¿Otra Nakama de Luffy? ¿Y una mujer?"- Hancock solo bufo molesta mientras que Luffy y Nami hablaban con Robín.

Naruto iba enfadado… definitivamente no era su día… desde que esa pelirroja le había caído encima la suerte parecía haberlo abandonado, ya lo habían humillado demasiadas veces y para acabarla, ahora había piratas en la villa… no sentía confianza de ese Pirata del Sombrero de paja… su actitud tan desinhibida, esa sonrisa… no sentía que fuera alguien de fiar.

Suspirndo fue a Ichiraku… y se percato de que estaba cerrado.

Maldición- dijo molesto mientras que decidía caminar un poco.

Hinata le seguía de lejos… había notado que Naruto estaba deprimido… pero ahora ni siquiera se atrevía a hablarle… ya que aun estaba presente el incidente con Pein… y que Naruto no solo no le había dicho nada… sino que parecía ignorarla… a lo mas la había saludado.

Suspiro y decidió seguir tras él.

Kakashi seguía vigilando a Robín de lejos, había visto salir a Naruto del lugar y claramente se veía enfadado, pero decidió no darse a notar, con rapidez subió por una de las paredes y se percato con sorpresa de que al observar por una ventana vio a varios de los ninjas junto con Shizune charlar con varias de esas personas en un lugar claramente destrozado…

Decidió que debía de permanecer alerta, además, ese extraño barco… llevaba una bandera pirata… aun así, hasta no saber que pasaba mantendría vigilancia.

Hizo un Kuchiyose y Pakkun apareció.

¿Qué pasa Kakashi?- preguntó el perro Ninja.

Necesito que mantengas vigilada a esa mujer- dijo señalando a Robín, Pakkun le miro.

¿Es acaso alguna espía?- preguntó el perro.

No lo sé, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa más que mantenerla vigilada hasta que hable con Shizune, mantenla vigilada e infórmame si hace algo raro- dijo él.

Está bien… ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó el perro al ver que Kakashi se frotaba su ojo.

Nada, por un momento me pareció haber visto un ojo y una oreja, bueno, voy a la torre del Hokage, te encargo- dijo marchándose, Pakkun solo suspiro.

Gatos… - dijo al ver a Happy y a Charle a lo lejos.

El campamento había sido montado, Wendy y Konan comían algo de pescado asado (ya que era pescado todo lo que traían los exceded)

Ha, esta delicioso Shagotte- dijo Wendy mientras que consumía un pescado.

Gracias Wendy- dijo la Exceded.

Entonces… ¿Viste que ese tal "Orbe" es el que causa esto?- pregunto Konan.

Si, mis poderes me permiten tener esas visiones, no solo eso… he visto que antes de que esto se resuelva muchos humanos morirán a causa de los conflictos- dijo Shagotte, Konan solo suspiro.

Diablos, primero Madara y ahora esto- dijo ella con enfado.

Tranquila Konan… se que podremos detener esto, si todos trabajamos juntos conseguiremos- dijo Wendy con firmeza, Konan sonrio.

Si, eso espero- dijo mirando al cielo nocturno.

De regreso a Konoha/Magnolia.

Lucy iba de regreso a casa, Booster les había dicho que era mejor que todos descansaran y que se pondrían en marcha en cuanto regresaran Access y Hunter.

Ha… que día tan extraño… aun me sorprende que ese cejón fuera capaz de hacer eso- dijo para si mientras que recordaba algo.

FLASHBACK.

¡Oh! ¡Así que invocas por medio de llaves!- le decía Lee a Lucy.

Si, es mi especialidad- dijo ella con orgullo.

Como me gustaría intentarlo- dijo Lee, Lucy le miro y sonriendo saco una llave.

Bueno, ¿Por qué no lo intentas?- dijo ella, esperaba que Virgo no se enfadara, pero es que el hiperactivo ninja le recordaba a Natsu… además, si no tenia Magia, no podría invocar a Virgo, así que no había problema.

¿En serio? Gracias- dijo Lee mientras que Lucy le decía lo que debía de hacer.

¡Abrete Puerta de la Doncella! ¡Virgo1- exclamo Lee, los magos solo le miraron con una sonrisa, no esperaban que nada fuera invocado ya que el chico no era un mago…

…Hasta que apareció frente a todos una hermosa mujer… con vestimentas ninja

¿Me llamo Princesa?- preguntó Virgo sin preocuparse por la vestimenta.

¡WOW! ¡LO LOGRE!- exclamo Lee sonriendo.

¡Vaya lo logro!- exclamaron con sorpresa los magos mientras que Virgo solo "modelaba" su nueva vestimenta.

FIN FLASHBACK.

¿Quién pensaría que uno de esos ninjas tenia un gran potencial como Mago?- prensó sonriente recordando como Makarov y Mira habían comentado que Lee parecía tener esa virtud, con un poco de practica sería un mago de primera.

Aunque recordó como otros de esos ninjas habían tratado de usar sus llaves sin éxito… igual que ese chico que se parecía a Natsu… Luffy.

¿A dónde los habrá llevado Natsu?- dijo para si. Recordando que como la Emperatriz Amazona había decidido regresar a su barco y tanto Nami como Luffy y esa mujer que apareció que resulto ser una Nakama de ellos llamada Robín, pues Natsu les dijo que los llevaría a un lugar para pasar la noche y pudieran platicar.

¿Qué paso aquí?- dijo al ver como su casa había cambiado… parecía que se había mezclado con otra casa, suspiro, esperaba que al menos no hubiera pasado nada dentro y se dispuso a entrar…

…

…

¡Qué están haciendo aquí!- exclamo al ver a Natsu y a los tres piratas cómodamente instalados en su sala mientras que Happy se dedicaba a revisar sus cajones.

Ha Lucy, ya te habías tardado- dijo Natsu con calma.

Hey, cuantas remodelaciones hiciste, veo que has estado gastando tu dinero a lo loco- dijo Happy sacando una camisa negra que era claramente masculina.

¿Es tu casa? Creímos que era la de él- dijo Nami.

Je, tienes buen gusto- dijo Luffy tratando de ser cortes…

Lucy iba a reclamarle a Natsu que usara su propia casa, hasta que otra voz llamo la atención.

¿Qué demonios paso con mi casa?- dijo Naruto apareciendo atrás de Lucy viendo como su casa parecía mezclada con otra… y como los piratas estaban cómodamente relajados en… ¿Cuándo demonios obtuvo una sala?

Lucy solo suspiro… al parecer al pobre rubio aun le faltaba mucho para que su día terminara.

Continuara.

Je, como ven, los Kages escaparon de puro Churro contra Akainu, pero este no va a cesar en perseguirlos, eso sí, para la próxima estarán más preparados. Sé que ando torturando mucho Naruto, pero es que necesitaba una víctima, y él es el que considero el más emocional de los tres protas, Luffy es un vale gorro y Natsu es demasiado adaptable, je, pero ya verán que Naruto tendrá su compensación, je, como ven Sakura se sintió realizada cuando Mira se medio transformo en ella, je, con eso de que a veces se ve acomplejada por su poca masa pectoral y viendo su rostro en un cuerpo como el de Mira… ya se imaginaran.

Espero que la pelea clásica de FT haya quedado bien, je, esta vez hasta Gai le entro y como ven, a Pellona le llama la atención el cejón, además de que pudo resistir uno de los fantasmas drenadores de voluntad. Además, ya vieron que gracias a Zero, Kabuto anda reuniendo elementos para un Edo Tensei que hará palidecer al original. Ah… y para los que extrañan a Madara, el buen Madara ya anda haciendo algunas cosillas, eso sí, aun no las mostrare por que al menos uno de los malos debe de mantener el misterio.

Como ven, las casas de Lucy y Naruto se mezclaron y como siempre, Natsu se llevo a los mugiwara a acampar allí, je, además, Lee resulto tener potencial mágico, je, ya verán quien será quien le enseñe un poco de magia, eso les gustara. Además, verán donde anda Hinata que estaba siguiendo a Naruto a causa de su depre.

Suerte a todos y cualquier cosa que deseen recomendar con gusto lo tomare en cuenta.


	8. Omake 1

**MUNDOS EN COLISION.**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**One Piece Propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**

**Accel Asher es propiedad de Amalgam Comics**

**Booster Gold y Rip Hunter son Propiedad de DC Comics**

**Omake 1** ¿Y qué pasara si…?

La historia avanza de un modo especial, pero… ¿Cuáles son los sueños más locos del Orbe?

Las consecuencias de Mezclar Mundos de un modo erróneo.

(Nota, habrán muchos invitados especiales que NO aparecerán en el fic normal)

¿Qué pasaría si…?

Lucy estaba frente a Madara, este usando sus enormes habilidades con el Magenkyo Sharingan había derrotado a todos, no había nadie que le enfrentara excepto la maga rubia.

Bien eres la ultima, y según lo que mis informantes me dicen tus espíritus estelares son tu única defensa, será mejor que te rindas- decía Madara.

No… no lo hare, no importa que… alguien debe de detenerte- decía la rubia sacando una de sus llaves. -¡Ábrete Puerta de los Gemelos! ¡GEMINIS!

Y en eso… aparecieron Saga y Kanon, caballeros de Atena.

¡Ah que paso con Gemi y Mini!- exclamo la rubia.

En el Santuario de Grecia.

Así que déjenme entender… ustedes son ahora los guardianes del Zodiaco- decía Saori con calma.

Algo así princesa… ¿Desea castigarme?- decía Virgo.

No, no es necesario… y por cierto, no saldré contigo- decía cambiando su ángulo a donde Loky, el espíritu de Leo, le sonreía.

Oh, vamos, nos divertiremos- decía Loky sonriéndole.

Hay dios… ahora si qué extraño a mis caballeros- dijo mientras qué veía a los espíritus estelares deambular por todos lados.

¿Y qué pasaría si?

¡Hey! ¿Qué no dijiste que tenías un demonio dentro? ¡Pues saca sus fuerzas para que te reavive!- exclamaba una rubia que tenia bien sujeto a otro rubio.

¡Ya que no soy una maquina!- decía el pobre de Naruto Uzumaki mientras que trataba de liberarse de una Ángel Rubia mejor conocida como Panty Anarchy… quien desde que apareció en la cueva no había dejado descansar al pobre rubio con una larga e intensa sesión de sexo simple y desenfrenado.

Maldito Killerbee… al menos el se llevo a la tranquila.

Y afuera.

¡Oh si! –decía Killerbee.

¡Ah que maravillosas rimas!- exclamaba una joven con ropas góticas que respondía al nombre de Anarchy Stocking y que miraba a Killer Bee con corazoncitos en los ojos (ok, recuerden que gustos se carga Stocking)

¿Y qué pasaría si?

Luffy estaba mirando una mesa con asco…

Anda, come un poco mas- decía una joven conocida como Akane Tendo… quien había preparado un buen de alimento para el pirata.

He, no de verdad, ya estoy lleno- decía Luffy mientras que miraba los manjares que la chica le había preparado –"Jamás pensé encontrar algo peor que el veneno de Maguellan"

Y si, por fin aparecía algo que ni el enorme estomago de Luffy podía comer.

Como ven, la locura de mezclar mundos puede traer consecuencias tremendas.

Fin Omake.

Je, espero les haya gustado, sé que no tuvo mucho sentido, pero es que deseaba hacer algo así, je, espero les haya gustado y bueno, pueden hacerme recomendaciones, je, estoy dispuesto a escuchar sugerencias.

Suerte


	9. Capitulo 7: Calma

**MUNDOS EN COLISION.**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**One Piece Propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**

**Accel Asher es propiedad de Amalgam Comics**

**Booster Gold y Rip Hunter son Propiedad de DC Comics**

**Capitulo 7: Calma**.

Naruto estaba molesto… muy molesto, en la sala Natsu platicaba con los piratas, el gato estaba hurgando por todos lados y nadie parecía importarle que ahora su casa se hubiera mezclado

Naruto kun- se escucho… y volteo, Hinata estaba mirándole.

Hinata… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto de un modo no muy agradable.

Ah… yo… bueno, me preocupe por ti y…- decía la Hyuga, pero Lucy interrumpió.

Hey amigo, sé que te ha ido mal el día de hoy, pero no te desquites con ella que se ve que se preocupa por ti- dijo Lucy con una pequeña mueca, Naruto le miro… pero tenía que admitir que tenía razón la rubia, miro a Hinata.

Disculpa… es solo que ha sido un día muy pesado- dijo el rubio realmente arrepentido.

Ah, no, no es problema Naruto kun- dijo la Hyuga.

¿No gustas pasar?- preguntó Lucy.

Ah, pero ¿No sería eso descortés?- preguntó Hinata.

Anda, no te cortes… a fin de cuentas ya estoy acostumbrada a que mi casa sea invadida- dijo Lucy.

Hey que también es mi casa ahora- dijo Naruto, Hinata se sorprendió un poco y entonces se percato de que el lugar era una bizarra mezcla de dos estilos abiertamente diferentes… había un poco de la casa de Naruto (una vez que le había mandado la Hokage a darle un mensaje había visto la casa de Naruto y debía admitir que era pequeña… y ahora parecía haber doblado su tamaño) –Ha que importa.

Hinata ingreso y vio al grupo que estaba sentado en la sala (¿Desde cuándo Naruto tenía sala?)

Ha, hola, ¿Eres amiga de Lucy?- preguntó Natsu sonriente.

He… no… soy… soy una kunoichi… un placer eh… ¡Natsu san verdad?- dijo Hinata.

Llámame Natsu- dijo el pelirosado sonriendo, Hinata le hizo una reverencia.

¡Ah! ¡Tú también eres una ninja!- dijo Luffy sonriendo.

Ah… si- dijo Hinata viendo al pirata, Luffy le sonrió, mientras que Naruto frunció el ceño.

Veo que no es casa de este joven… si lo desean podríamos ir a buscar otro lugar- dijo Robín con calma.

Oh, no es necesario… ya veré como acomodarlos- dijo Lucy.

Hey, que está también es mi casa- dijo Naruto y Lucy suspiro… era cierto, incluso aunque no fuera muy correcto, debían de ver como se iban a acomodar.

Bueno, en realidad ya estamos muy amontonados aquí- dijo Nami de pronto –Mira, no seremos una molestia buscaremos donde alojarnos, además… si esta casa se mezclo con la del pervertido rubio de allá, prefiero alejarme- dijo Nami con una sonrisa.

¡A como jorobas con eso! ¡Que no soy un pervertido!- dijo Naruto enfadado, Natsu empezó a reír.

Anda, no te enfades… bueno Lucy, ya que veo que habrán problemas, los alojare en mi casa… por cierto, gracias- dijo sonriente el pelirosado lo que sorprendió a la rubia.

¿Por qué me agradeces?- preguntó.

Bueno, tu limpiaste mi casa, je, no te preocupes, no la hemos ensuciado… aunque como nos la pasamos aquí, tal vez haya un poco de tierra- dijo Natsu con calma, Lucy se sonrojo un poco.

¿Lo notaste?- preguntó ella.

Je, tenia tu toque, tu siempre dejas todo reluciente, Lissana ya lo había hecho una vez, pero se harto con rapidez, tu limpiaste hasta las grietas- dijo Natsu, Lucy se sonrojo… y Happy se le acerco.

¡Te gustaaaa….!- balbuceo el gato azul mientras qué Lucy solo le miraba.

No fastidies gato roñoso- dijo la rubia sonrojada.

¡Aye!-. Exclamo Happy sonriendo.

Je, ese gato es genial, me recuerda a Chopper- dijo Luffy riendo.

Es cierto es muy tierno- dijo Robín con una sonrisa, Happy sonriendo fue con la arqueóloga quien no evito tomarlo entre sus brazos y hacerle algunas caricias.

Aye- decía Happy mientras que se dejaba mimar.

Gato afortunado- dijo Naruto levemente, Hinata solo le miro… y él se percato.

No es lo que crees- dijo Naruto algo apenado, Hinata solo suspiro.

"Le hace caso a todo mundo… y a mí no… ya no sé ni porque me esfuerzo"- pensó algo decaída… hasta que alguien le puso una mano en el hombro… y vio a Lucy sonriéndole… su expresión parecía decirle "Animo, no te rindas".

Je, son personas divertidas, por cierto, me encanto ver su magia, me gustaría intentarlo, ¡Hey chica préstame una de tus llaves!- exclamo Luffy, Nami le dio un coscorrón.

Luffy, no la molestes- dijo Nami, Luffy hizo un mohín, pero Lucy le sonrió.

No tendría ningún problema, aunque Virgo es la única que creo que no se quejaría… ya que parece gustarle hacer espectáculo- dijo Lucy mientras que sacaba la llave y se la daba a Luffy.

Bien ¡Virgo yo te invoco!- exclamo… y nada paso –Eh… ¡Anda Virgo! No… no funciona ¡SHAZAM! ¡ABRAKADABRA!

Así no es Luffy ¿Qué no recuerdas las palabras? Si eran muy simples- dijo Nami mientras que tomaba la llave –Te mostrare ¡Ábrete puerta de la Virgen! ¡Virgo!.

Y al igual que Lee, Virgo apareció de nueva cuenta… ahora con un traje muy similar al de un pirata clásico, con parche del ojo incluido.

Hoy me veo muy solicitada princesa- decía Virgo mientras que miraba su nuevo vestuario -¿Me veo bien con esto?

Vaya… parece que también tienes potencial para la magia- dijo Lucy mientras que Nami le devolvía la llave.

Así parece… sería divertido usar magia- dijo Nami.

No es justo, también me gustaría hacer eso- dijo Luffy con un mohín de enfado.

Hey, con eso que nos mostraste de tu cuerpo goma, creo que es de lo más genial que he visto- dijo Natsu sonriendo, mientras qué Naruto y Hinata veían a Virgo con sorpresa.

¿Invocaste a una persona?- preguntó el rubio.

Oh, no, Virgo es uno de mis Espíritus Estelares- dijo Lucy sonriendo.

Vaya… la magia es interesante- dijo Naruto mirando a Virgo de cerca.

De verdad que lo es- dijo Hinata.

Lucy se sonrojo.

Gracias por eso- dijo sonriendo.

Bueno, ya es tarde, los llevare a mi casa- dijo Natsu mientras que Lucy se sentaba en una silla, estaba cansada también.

He, yo también me voy- dijo Hinata mientras qué se despedía.

Todos salieron mientras que Natsu se despedía de Lucy.

Lucy suspiro, se dirigió a su buro y saco una pijama corta, hacía calor así que usar algo ligero le caería bien, claro después de un baño… saco un juego de una bastante provocativa ropa interior y se disponía a quitarse la blusa… cuando notó que no estaba sola.

Naruto obviamente no se había marchado, era su casa la que se había mezclado… y la fuerza de la costumbre le hizo no tomar nada en cuenta… hasta que vio como Lucy muy quitada de la pena sacaba el pijama… y una lencería que…

¡Pero qué haces!- exclamo el rubio, la rubia le miro… y recordó lo que habían notado acerca de las casa mezcladas.

He… creo que tenemos un problema aquí- dijo Lucy bufando, Naruto solo le miro.

Afuera.

Hinata se dirigía a su casa.

Natsu ya había llegado con los Mugiwara a su casa…

Y ambos se percataron de algo.

¡Lucy y Naruto estaban solos en la misma casa!.

Las reacciones fueron bastante distintas.

Hinata, se quedo parada a medio camino, no sabía si volver o dejarlo así, bueno, amaba al rubio, pero este ni siquiera le había respondido a su confesión… y la verdad es que ya no creía que fuese a decirle algo… entonces se deprimió… aunque eso bien podría indicar que no haría nada con la rubia…

Pero es una mujer muy hermosa… y aunque tenemos casi el mismo tamaño… ella no teme mostrarlo…- dijo para sí mientras que tocaba su pecho y miraba el grueso suéter que acostumbraba a usar… -Me gustaría ser más decidida…

Y suspirando no sabía aun si volver o ir a su casa.

En casa de Natsu.

Estas muy silencioso- dijo Luffy mientras que Natsu por momentos se levantaba de su silla se dirigía a la puerta y se regresaba para sentarse de nuevo.

Bueno, es obvio que este preocupado, esa chica rubia se quedo con ese pervertido- dijo Nami, Natsu solo frunció el ceño.

A mí no me pareció un pervertido… Madoushi san, ¿Esa joven rubia es su novia?- preguntó Robín, haciendo que Natsu le mirase.

No… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo Natsu con algo de duda y aparentemente… incomodo.

Bueno, veo que estas muy preocupado porque ella se haya quedado con ese chico… ¿Por qué no vas a echarle un vistazo?- dijo Robín –No te preocupes por tu casa, no haremos nada malo.

Natsu solo le miro, pero, no entendió lo último que dijo Robín… aun así… no sabía porque se sentía incomodo con el hecho de que Lucy estuviera a solas con otro hombre… ella era su amiga… cierto, solo se preocupaba por ella porque era su mejor amiga.

Está bien, ahora vuelvo- dijo saliendo con rapidez.

Robín… ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?- preguntó Nami interesada.

Bueno, he visto todos esos "tesoros" que tiene en la pared… y por lo escrito en ellos todos están relacionados con esa chica- dijo Robín, Happy estaba apoyado en su regazo durmiendo pacíficamente… muy cómodo.

Je, se ve que aprecia mucho a sus nakamas- dijo Luffy sonriendo, pero Nami y Robín solo negaron con la cabeza.

Se ve que no entiendes mucho- dijo Nami, ante lo que Luffy solo le miro confuso.

En otro lugar.

Tsunade estaba cansada, una vez llegados a un área segura, se había puesto a curar a los heridos, que eran bastante… quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado, miembros tan, pero tan carbonizados que tuvieron que ser amputados…

Ese hombre es un monstruo- dijo la rubia mientras que se limpiaba el sudor, Mei se le acerco.

Es muy poderoso… jamás pensé que hubiera en el mundo alguien que pudiera usar mi propia línea sucesoria en mi contra- dijo mientras que miraba el vendaje que Tsunade le había colocado en los senos a raíz de la quemadura que le había provocado Akainu… por suerte la pronta atención impediría que hubiera cicatriz.

Aun así, hay que prepararnos, ese hombre llevaba un nombre en su gorra "Marine" me imagino que han de haber mas como él y por lo que dijo, no cesaran hasta aniquilarnos- dijo el Raikage.

Entonces habrá que prepáranos- dijo Tsunade mientras que miraba al mar… no entendía que pasaba con el mundo, pero ya no importaba, si esa tal "Marine" les había declarado la guerra, les haría lamentar el haberlo hecho.

En otra parte.

Kurotsuchi y Akatsuchi estaban descansando en unas camas.

El Tsuchikage solo miraba a la anciana de cabellos rosados que les había atendido, debía admitir que era buena… aunque muy gruñona.

Solo necesitan descansar- dijo Polyuska con seriedad.

No encuentro como agradecerle lo que hizo por mi nieta y mi compañero- dijo el Tsuchikage, pero ella solo le vio con seriedad.

Agradezca que Luxus sea nieto de Makarov…- dijo ella, Oonoki solo bufo.

Si hay algún modo en que pueda pagarle- dijo él tratando de ser amable.

En cuanto estén sanos quiero que se marchen de inmediato… los humanos contaminan mi bosque- dijo mientras que se marchaba.

Condenada engreída- dijo Oonoki molesto, Luxus solo le miro sonriendo.

No tiene caso que te molestes, ella odia a todo el mundo- dijo el rubio con calma –En fin, ¿Podrías decirme porque los atacaba ese sujeto?

No lo sé… simplemente dijo que los ninjas debíamos de ser eliminados… que era la ley y la justicia- dijo Oonoki.

Hum… no creo que sea del consejo, esa actitud no correspondía a ningún miembro del consejo de magos- dijo Luxus con calma –En fin, debe de ver con esa extraña situación que ha estado pasando, he visto el desierto cambiar, bosques aparecer en medio de la nada, lagos que no estaban allí aparecían de repente… y vi pueblos surgir de la nada.

¿Dices que los Mundos se están mezclando?- dijo Oonoki.

Algo así… pude sentir un gran poder mágico cuando todo empezó a cambiar… quien sea que haya hecho esto supera cualquier poder que haya sentido- dijo Luxus con seriedad.

Hum… eso me preocupa… quiere decir que mi aldea está en peligro, ya que hay muchas cosas que no conocemos- dijo Oonoki –Y pensar que Madara anda suelto… no puedo pensar en un peor escenario- dijo el Kage.

Ese sujeto se oye peligroso- dijo Luxus mientras que tomaba un poco de agua.

Lo es, Madara es uno de los hombres más peligrosos que jamás haya conocido… y si sabe jugar bien sus cartas, esta situación podría serle muy favorable- dijo Oonoki, Luxus solo se sujeto el mentón pensativo.

Será mejor descansar, en cuanto su nieta y su ayudante estén bien, iremos a Fiore, el consejo bien podría saber que hacer- dijo al final Luxus.

En otra parte.

¿Y simplemente los derroto y se fue?- preguntaba un guardia.

Si, cuando esos extraños piratas atacaron la prisión… según decían que debían liberar a alguien de un tal Impel Down, pero en fin… aun me sorprende que cuando él quedo libre… nos protegiera- dijo otro guardia.

Aun así, debemos de informar al Consejo… debemos decirles que Gerard esta libre- dijo otro.

No es el único que falta Hot Eye también se marcho- dijo otro Guardia.

El consejo nos comerá vivos- dijo un último.

En otra parte.

Gerard miraba las colinas… estas habían estado cambiando desde que salió de la prisión del consejo… no sabía porque, pero al parecer… el tal Orbe... le había enviado también a él información de lo que ocurría… no solo eso, sus recuerdos de la mayor parte de sus hechizos habían regresado… pero no le importaba… debía de ir a Magnolia… Erza podría estar en peligro…

Estaré allá pronto Erza- dijo con seriedad mientras que miraba y un nombre se formaba en sus labios –Madara… él será un autentico peligro si esa visión que tuve es correcta.

En otro lugar.

Madara se encontraba confuso… no entendía que era lo que esa mujer quería de él… simplemente apareció en frente suyo y le había dicho acerca del Orbe… y que con el poder de él sería factible la dominación de tres mundos…

"¿Porque me dices eso?"- Había preguntado a esa hermosa joven de cabello negro.

"Por qué tu eres al que el Maestro Hades considera el indicado para tener el dominio de todo"- dijo la hermosa mujer mientras que se marchaba –"Nos volveremos a ver Madara Uchiha"

Madara no entendía… era la primera vez que le tomaban por sorpresa… pero ahora al menos sabía que Kabuto estaba planeando tomar ese orbe para sí y usarlo para dominar a todo.

Deberé de agradecértelo… Ultear- dijo con malignidad mientras que empezaba a preparar nuevos planes.

En donde Grimoire Heart.

¿Entonces creyó lo que le dijiste?- se escucho una voz.

Así es Maestro, como él no había recibido la visión, entonces fue fácil crear una historia creíble- dijo Ultear, Hades sonrió.

Bien, pero ten cuidado, por lo que vi en la visión, ese hombre es muy, pero muy peligroso, así que debemos de asegurarnos que solo se interrelacione contigo Ultear- dijo el Maestro Hades.

Entendido, entonces ninguno otro de los 7 pecados intervendrá ¿Verdad?- dijo ella.

Zancrow y Azuma estarán vigilando, pero no intervendremos hasta el final de todo, algo me dice que el Orbe se divertirá haciendo que las cosas sean difíciles… y por cierto ¿Qué opinas de ese tal Sasuke?- preguntó divertido, mas al ver la mueca de desprecio que hizo Ultear.

Poderoso… pero vi que es alguien con serios problemas mentales… y un ego demasiado impresionante, la verdad es que no me agrada para nada… ¿Y ese rostro? Parece afeminado, además de ese peinado como plumaje de cacatúa- decía Ultear, Hades solo empezó a reír.

Se ve que no te agrado- dijo risueño.

Es solo que me recordó un poco a Zancrow… incluso solo por eso preferiría que Meldy fuera de las que estuviesen vigilando- dijo Ultear.

Ella y Rustyrose ya tienen su misión, igual Caprico, así que tendrás que conformarte con Azuma y Zancrow… aunque si lo deseas podría enviarte a Kein- dijo él.

No, con Azuma y Zancrow basta- dijo Ultear mientras que Hades miraba por una ventana.

Tres mundos… con el poder del Orbe podremos liberar el poder de Zeref más rápidamente… y Madara será de gran ayuda- dijo con seriedad.

En otro punto.

¡Ja! ¡Está bien, me has convencido muchacho!- decía un enorme hombre que comía como cerdo.

No te arrepentirás Marshall D. Teach, con esta alianza, no habrá ya nada que pueda detenernos- dijo Kabuto, a su lado Zero se mantenía vigilando, no confiaba en el Pirata, Kabuto tampoco, pero sabían que su poder era necesario, mas cuando Madara supiera lo que planeaban.

Teach seguía comiendo mientras que Zero y Kabuto se marchaban.

No resulto difícil convencerlo- dijo Zero.

No, ese hombre es listo, y debió de recibir también la visión, y por eso no tuvo problemas con nuestro plan, aun así, hay que estar preparados, bien podría tratar de sorprendernos y tomar el Orbe para sí- dijo Kabuto, Zero asintió mientras que miraba a Cobra junto con su serpiente esperándoles.

Pronto empezarían su ataque.

En otra parte.

Suigetsu estaba molesto, había desaparecido de la prisión donde lo tenían en el País del Hierro y ahora se encontraba en quién sabe dónde.

¿Qué rayos es eso?- dijo al ver a lo lejos una montaña con rostros tallados… y recordó algunas cosas.

Esa debe de ser Konoha… menudo lugar donde vine a caer- dijo molesto mientras qué ideaba algún modo de infiltrarse.

La mañana llegaba.

En el Ichiraku, el viejo dueño se preparaba par a un nuevo día de labor, desde la reconstrucción no tenía tanta clientela… pero lo intentaba.

Ah, no es necesario que haga eso Vivi san- dijo al ver la joven peliazulada que había aparecido allí.

Oh, no es problema, ustedes me dieron alojamiento, así que lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarles- dijo ella sonriente, Ayame le sonrio al igual que Teuchi, si así era esa princesa, su reino deba de ser muy afortunado.

En eso…

¡Hey viejo! ¡2 tazones de ramen!- se escucho la cantarina voz de Naruto.

Ah Naruto- dijo el viejo viendo a su mejor cliente… y se sorprendió al verlo acompañado de una rubia preciosa –Ha… vaya, tienes compañía… je, ¿Quiénes esta hermosa dama?- dijo el sonriendo.

Ah… es Lucy, je, es una amiga- dijo el rubio sonriendo, Lucy también sonreía.

Ya lo note- dijo el viejo Teuchi sonriendo… Vivi se acerco y se sorprendió un poco… esa rubia… de no ser por el cabello, diría que era idéntica a Nami.

Ah, veo que contrataste a una mesera- dijo el rubio al ver a Vivi, Teuchi pensó en recriminarle el llamar a la princesa así, pero Vivi le hizo una seña indicándole que no le importaba.

Lucy se sentó mientras qué recordaba ciertas cosas que habían pasado la noche anterior… Naruto se sentó a su lado sonriendo, la verdad es que gracias a la rubia se sentía más relajado… lo que no sabía es que cierta conversación que había mantenido con la rubia había sido malinterpretada por dos personas…

Gray caminaba por las calles, Juvia iba a su lado, aunque el moreno no le prestaba mucha atención…

¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa allí?- dijo curioso.

¿Qué ocurre Gray sama?- preguntó la chica de agua… y Gray señalo a donde se veía a una chica de largo cabello negro azulado y un gran suéter mirar a un local… no era tan raro… lo que si era raro era ver a Natsu en la misma posición…

¿Qué pasa aquí?- pregunto confuso.

En casa de Natsu.

No volvió en toda la noche- dijo Robín.

De seguro debí quedarse con su nakama- dijo Luffy sonriendo.

Luffy, pese a como hemos viajado, no creo que sea muy común que un chico vaya a quedarse a casa de una chica- dijo Nami.

Natsu lo hace a cada rato- dijo Happy volando alrededor de Robín.

Ya veo, me imagino que la ha de querer mucho- dijo Robín

¡Aye! ¡Lucy es la mejor! Aunque esta algo loca- dijo el gato mientras que Robín reía.

En otra parte.

Varios gatos volaban, Konan y Wendy miraban al cielo.

Ya pronto llegaremos- dijo Shagotte mientras que señalaba un punto, la montaña de los Kages se veía a lo lejos.

Vaya… eso no estaba antes- dijo Wendy.

Es Konoha… debió de haberse mezclado con ese lugar que me dijiste… Magnolia- dijo Konan mientras qué se acercaban.

"Ya pronto estaré de vuelta"- pensó Wendy sonriendo, pronto estaría de regreso en el gremio.

Continuara.

Bueno, un nuevo cap, je, como vieron Naruto ya se siente mejor ¿Qué habrá pasado entre él y Lucy para que este mejor y que tanto Natsu como Hinata malinterpretaran el asunto? Je, como vieron, Grimoire Heart entro en contacto con Madara, y ya Kabuto y Zero contactaron a Kurohige, además de que Gerard esta libre.

Sé que el fic va algo lento, pero trato de abarcar mucho, je, por ahora, como ven ya se juntan algunos elementos y ya está esto avanzando.

¿Qué pasara cuando Suigetsu llegue a Konoha/Magnolia? ¿Qué habrá pasado entre Lucy y Naruto para que se lleven bien? ¿Qué pasara cuando los Mugiwara se encuentren con Vivi? Y ¿Qué planeara Grimoire Heart con Madara?

Suerte a todos


	10. Capitulo 8: Malentendidos

**MUNDOS EN COLISION.**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**One Piece Propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**

**Accel Asher es propiedad de Amalgam Comics**

**Booster Gold y Rip Hunter son Propiedad de DC Comics**

**Capitulo 8: Malentendidos**.

Naruto y Lucy sonreían mientras que platicaban de lo bueno que estaba el Ramen de Ichiraku.

Afuera, Tanto Natsu como Hinata… cada uno detrás de un poste miraban a la pareja.

Hey Natsu… ¿Qué demonios haces?- se escucho atrás de Natsu, este se estremeció.

Gray- dijo mirando con sorpresa al mago de Hielo y a la maga de agua que se la pasaba pegada a él como un chicle.

Ah… uh…Gray, he, no estoy haciendo nada ¿Quién dice que estoy haciendo algo?- preguntó algo nervioso.

Gray solo le miro con incredulidad mientras que Juvia veía a Hinata.

Ese es un modo muy bueno para esconderse, Juvia también lo hacía así- dijo saliendo por detrás de Hinata, esta solo pego un gritito de sorpresa.

Hey, pasen a comer algo- se escucho la voz de Naruto, quien los había alcanzado a ver.

Ha, Natsu- dijo Lucy sonriente, Natsu le miro algo incomodo

Hey, Natsu, Hinata, anden vengan a comer- decía Naruto sonriente.

Gray, también trae a Juvia- dijo Lucy.

Je, se ve que andan contentos- dijo Gray sonriente, Juvia asintio.

Hinata entonces vio a Natsu y este le devolvio la mirada… ambos estaban un poco incomodos por ciertas cosillas que habian escuchado la noche anterior.

FLASHBACK

Hinata se encontraba enfrente de la puerta de la casa de Naruto… y Lucy ahora.

¿Tocare o no?- decía la Hyuga para sí -¿Uh? La puerta esta abierta

Afuera, Natsu miraba la ventana por la que siempre se metía a la casa de Lucy… y por algún motivo se sentía un poco cohibido.

Oh vamos, no tengo motivos para estar tan paranoico- dijo Natsu mientras que pegaba un brinco a la ventana y entraba… quedándose en el quicio de la ventana.

Hinata estaba parada en el quicio de la puerta… no creía lo que veía.

Lucy y Naruto estaban abrazados en medio de la sala.

Ya… sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea- decía la rubia.

Gracias… de verdad… gracias- dijo Naruto apretando su cara contra el hombro de Lucy… el problema es que… desde donde estaban Hinata y Natsu… veían una escena un poco distinta…

Desde el punto de Hinata, apenas se escuchaba lo que ambos habían dicho… y por el Angulo… parecía que Lucy estaba besando a Naruto (había que hacer notar que ambos rubios eran casi de la misma altura)

Y desde el punto de Natsu… bueno, parecía que Naruto le andaba besando el cuello a Lucy…

Ambos solo estaban paralizados… y salieron del cuarto sin que los rubios lo notaran.

Gracias… es bueno que alguien escuche mis problemas- dijo Naruto sonriente.

No te preocupes… todos merecemos ser escuchados… ¿Ya te sientes mejor?- preguntó Lucy sonriéndole.

Si… la verdad es que me sentía muy estresado- dijo él, bien… entonces hay que ver donde dormiremos, ya que… al parecer nuestras camas se mezclaron- dijo Lucy señalando a donde estaba una cama enorme… al parecer ambas camas individuales se habían convertido en una sola tamaño matrimonial.

He… que lio- dijo Naruto con pena, Lucy le miro y pensó que sería divertido hacerle una broma…

Oh, que va… bien podríamos dormir juntos- dijo con un tono de malicia… sin saber que…

Unos momentos antes.

No… de seguro malentendí las cosas…se acaban de conocer, a lo mejor era algo distinto- dijo Hinata para si y se acerco de nuevo a la puerta.

Afuera.

Si… no hay porque enfadarme, Lucy es solo mi amiga, además, de seguro no era lo que pienso- dijo con una sonrisa algo falsa, así que volvió a subirse a la ventana…

Y justo en ese momento ambos escuchaban la pequeña broma de Lucy.

"¡Dormir juntos!"- pensaron alarmados ambos.

Ja, en una cama tan grande si cabríamos- dijo Naruto percatándose de la broma de inmediato, Lucy sabiendo que el chico solo bromeaba se carcajeo levemente.

Oh bueno, seria cómodo, además hace algo de frio y bien podríamos darnos calor mutuamente- dijo ella ya con unas pequeñas risas.

Ja, sería divertido, pero creo que deberé de declinar- dijo Naruto riendo… lo malo es que eso ultimo no lo escucharon los dos metiches –Je, buena broma Lucy… eres divertida, yo dormiré en el sofá… je, es la primera vez que hare eso.

Está bien, y discúlpame por robar la cama- dijo Lucy.

No te preocupes, es lo menos que puedo hacer ya que escuchaste mis problemas- dijo Naruto mientras que se iba al sillón a dormir.

Lucy le sonrió mientras que sacaba de un buro el único Pijama grueso y largo que tenia.

Voy a parecer esquimal con esto- dijo mientras que entraba al baño a cambiarse.

FIN FLASHBACK

Hinata y Natsu solo suspiraron, ambos se habían quedado literalmente haciendo guardia fuera de la casa… sin encontrarse… y cuando el día había llegado… pues anduvieron siguiendo a los dos rubios.

Hey, ¿Por qué andabas oculto?- dijo Gray con calma, Natsu solo le miro.

No fastidies y metete en tus asuntos Hielito- dijo Natsu.

Hey, no te atrevas a hablarme así- dijo Gray molesto.

¡No peleen!- se escucho la voz de Lucy y ambos solo voltearon en posiciones contrarias mientras que Juvia solo sonreía.

Anden vengan a comer algo- dijo Naruto y con un suspiro, todos entraron en Ichiraku.

En otra parte.

El barco navegaba con presteza, en su interior, Zoro solo miraba al mar, no era para nada como navegar en el Sunny, pero peor era nada.

Hey, Capitán Orientación, según ese marinero, estaremos llegando a una tal Magnolia dentro de poco, que tal vez allí puedan orientarnos- dijo Anko acercándose, Zoro le miro.

Ya veo… ¿No te da frio con eso?- dijo mientras que señalaba la ropa que usaba Anko, ya que fuera de la gabardina, Zoro noto que la mujer no usaba ropa que cubriese mucho sus encantos.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso te éxito lo que ves?- dijo ella con un tono sensual, Zoro solo frunció el ceño.

Para nada, después de ver los modelitos que Robín y Nami usan, la verdad es que el tuyo se ve algo vulgar- dijo con toda la calma del mundo mientras qué una venita resaltaba en la frente de Anko.

¿Cómo me llamaste?- preguntó molesta Anko.

No te lo dije a ti, lo dije de tu vestimenta, es cierto que puede darte buena movilidad y todo… pero como que no deja mucho a la imaginación, no tiene encanto- dijo él con toda la calma del mundo –Incluso podría decir que esa loca Gótica de Pellona usa un modo de vestir más sensual..

Anko solo le miraba furica ¿Cómo se atrevía ese pedazo de marimo a criticar su vestimenta? De verdad que eso le ponía furica.

Mira quien lo dice- dijo ella molesta, Zoro solo le miro y no le tomo importancia dedicándose a ver de nuevo el mar, lo que hizo enfadar a Anko, era inconcebible, ese hombre se atrevía a llamarla vulgar y luego simplemente la ignoraba… no, por su orgullo como kunoichi iba a demostrarle a ese espadachín quien mandaba… se iba a encargar de seducirlo y hacerlo admitir que ella era la mejor mujer que jamás haya conocido.

"Ya veras, me encargare que te quede en la mente y que incluso suspires solo por pensar en mi"- pensaba Anko con calma.

"¿Qué se trae está loca?"- pensó Zoro mientras que la miraba.

Ya estamos llegando- dijo un marinero, Anko volteo… y palideció… la montaña de los Kages se veían…

"¿Qué demonios está pasando?"- pensó confusa.

Sunagakure.

Baki estaba durmiendo… después de vigilar por horas que la chica pasara la noche… cuando el doctor indico que sobreviviría fue tal su alivio que el hecho de no haber dormido nada le paso factura y se quedo dormido en una silla.

La chica despertó… estaba dolorida… en sueños revivía la violación… una y otra vez… se sentía por primera vez asustada… no… no debía… era una amazona… una guerrera… pero también era una chica de solo 15 años… vio a su alrededor, y se percato de que no estaba en su celda… era una habitación muy limpia, miro a un lado y vio a ese ninja que la había interrogado en un principio durmiendo en una silla.

¿Qué pasa?- se pregunto confusa… trato de incorporarse pero no podía… el dolor era demasiado incluso para ella… y entonces se percato de algo… -Mis piernas… no siento mis piernas… ¡NO SIENTO MIS PIERNAS!

Su exclamación fue lo suficientemente fuerte para despertar a Baki.

Este después de un rato… escucho los lamentos de la chica… era increíble… había soportado todo… pero ver que no sentía las piernas fue lo que la desmorono…

Diablos- dijo enfadado y decepcionado de si mismo… si las amazonas se enteraban, no habría poder humano que las contuviera de atacarles.

En otra parte.

Sanji estaba molesto… no, más que molesto, si bien habían conseguido que esos tales Trimens e Ichiya les llevasen a un lugar llamado Magnolia donde podrían tal vez saber que pasaba… la mala experiencia que se llevo al conocer al maestro Bob casi lo hace mandar todo al diablo, solo Ussop logro convencerlo que era el único modo de encontrar a Nami y ya entrados a todos.

Iban en el vehículo volador de Blue Pegasus… y Sanji ya andaba cada vez más molesto de andar entre tanto hombre… ¡Ya quería encontrar alguna bella doncella!

Ussop era otro cantar, se llevo bien con los miembros del Gremio y le llamo la atención el vehículo.

De regreso a Magnolia/Konoha.

Suigetsu se adentraba con facilidad a la ahora enorme ciudad… le sorprendió como todo parecía ser una mescolanza de dos arquitecturas.

Hum, al menos no veo mucho de qué preocuparme- dijo para sí mientras veía a las personas que caminaban por las calles, eran todas personas con distintas vestimentas… lo que no sabía es que esa mañana tanto Shizune como Makarov habían acordado hacer un registro de personas en la ahora nueva ciudad a recomendación de Booster Gold, para que así, en caso de entrar alguien peligroso pudieran detenerle.

Había muchos ninjas y algunos magos alrededor de puntos considerados claves en la zona hablando con los civiles y llevando nota para así evitar infiltraciones…

En el Gremio.

Últimamente hablas mucho de Young Justice… ¿Quiénes son ellos Booster?- pregunto Mira con interés, Booster Gold solo bebía un poco de licor.

Eran un grupo superheroico juvenil… bastante alocados, hace tiempo los conocí, Superboy, Impulse y Robín, estaban chiflados, se metían en muchos líos pero eran agradables, después de disolverse se unieron a los Teen Titans y se volvieron mas responsables- decía Booster.

Oh, veo que debió ser divertido- dijo Mira sonriente.

¡Ellos debieron de tener mucho poder de juventud!- exclamo Rock Lee apareciendo atrás de ellos, Booster y Mira le sonrieron.

Oh vaya, veo que llegaste temprano joven Lee- dijo ella sonriendo.

¡Oh si! ¡Es que estoy emocionado! De verdad le agradezco mucho su ofrecimiento para aprender magia de usted Mirajane sama- dijo Lee haciendo una reverencia, Mira le sonrió.

Oh vamos, no es para tanto, lo hago con gusto, además solo llámame Mira- dijo ella con una sonrisa que hizo que Lee se sonrojara.

Eh… claro Mira san- dijo apenado el chico… la verdad es que era una mujer demasiado hermosa y con esa sonrisa.

Je, vaya chico, veo que te pego fuerte- dijo Booster riendo, Lee solo se sonrojo aun mas –Vaya, a Skeetz le encantaría ver esto.

¿Quién es Skeets?- preguntó Mira.

Es mi compañero, una computadora superinteligente, y pese a su pequeño tamaño es de fiar, ya lo conocerás, anda en una misión verificando como se está alterando los mundos fusionados y creando mapas que nos servirán a Futuro-dijo Booster con calma

Oh, se ve que ha de ser muy útil, bueno, joven Lee, vamos a empezar con la clase, así que por favor acompáñeme- dijo Mira saliendo de la barra y dirigiéndose a la salida, Lee pensó en seguirla… pero por algún motivo se quedo viendo como contoneaba las caderas la chica… y se quedo pasmado.

Hey amigo, se te está cayendo la baba- dijo Booster con burla, Lee solo le miro apenado y con una sonrisa fue tras Mira… y se estrello con la puerta –Ah l juventud, divino tesoro… es una lastima que cuando los mundos se separen no volverán a verse… así que aprovecha el tiempo muchacho- dijo con calma.

En la calle.

¡Hey Luffy a donde vas!- exclamo Nami al ver que Luffy de pronto se lanzaba a la carrera.

¡Algo huele delicioso!- exclamo el moreno, Nami solo le sonrió.

Nunca cambia verdad- dijo ella.

Así es… pero eso es bueno, no lo querrías de otra manera- dijo Robín, Nami solo le sonrió con un levesísimo sonrojo.

¡Te gustaaa!- decía Happy volando alrededor de Nami… y ella solo le sujeto… y le dio un suave abrazo.

No malentiendas gatito, el es mi capitán y mi amigo… así que no malinterpretes la situación.

¡Aye!- Exclamo Happy dejándose mimar mientras que Robín solo emitió una pequeña risa.

"Si claro… como si te fuera a creer Nami"- dijo ella mientras que de reojo miraba a su espalda –Nami, ¿Por qué no se adelantan y van a alcanzar al Capitán antes de que cause algún problema, yo tengo algo que arreglar.

¿Hu? Bueno, si tu lo dices- dijo la pelirroja mientras que iba tras Luffy.

Robín les vio marcharse y espero un momento.

¿Vas a salir en algún momento o vas a seguir viéndome entre las sombras?- dijo con una sonrisa, Kakashi se dejo caer desde un árbol junto con Pakkun y le miro.

¿Desde cuándo sabias que te andaba vigilando?- dijo con calma el Shinobi.

Lo supe desde ayer, eres bueno no lo niego, pero el haber pasado más de la mitad de mi vida teniendo que evitar ser capturada me han hecho muy sensible… así que dime, Shinobi san, ¿Por qué me vigilas?- preguntó Robín con una sonrisa, Kakashi solo le miro con calma, sabía leer a las personas, y aunque la sonrisa de esa mujer era buena, algo le decía que estaba lista para pelear si se daba el caso.

Bueno, en un principio me causaste curiosidad, pero Shizune me comento acerca de ustedes… así que decidi ver que hacían, no confio mucho en los piratas- dijo Kakashi.

Eso es entendible, es un mundo distinto a fin de cuentas y en mi mismo mundo, los piratas llegan a ser algo peligrosos- dijo Robín –Bien, como veo, ambos tenemos motivos para desconfiar Shinobi san, pero por ahora creo que deberíamos de darnos el beneficio de la duda.

Está bien, pero no dudes que seguiré vigilando- dijo Kakashi con seriedad y Robín le sonrió de nuevo.

Oh… ¿Y también lo harás cuando me bañe? Vaya Shinobi san, no sabía que fuese pervertido- dijo ella con sensualidad, Kakashi no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo, mas al ver el tipo de vestimenta de ella y bueno, era fácil imaginar que era lo que había debajo de esas ropas.

¡PLAS!

El sonido como de un oleaje les llamo la atención a ambos y Kakashi se percato de que había un combate.

¿Qué demonios?- dijo él y entonces se percato que Robín miraba al lugar.

Es un sujeto que parece estar hecho de agua… al parecer es una clase de ninja… no lo sé muy bien, está atacando a ninjas de tu aldea- dijo Robín con seriedad.

¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo el confuso.

Es una de mis habilidades… ojos Fleur- dijo ella sonriente, Kakashi no lo entendía, pero decidió no prestar importancia a eso e ir a ver que pasaba.

En el gremio.

¿De verdad me la das?- dijo Tenten mirando la ametralladora Thompson que Bisca le dio.

Si, tómalo como una disculpa por que Gazille se comiera tus armas, de verdad es que ese sujeto luego no sabe contenerse- dijo la chica de cabellos verdosos, Tenten solo miraba el arma con una sonrisa.

Vaya… te lo agradezco, me llamo mucho la atención esta arma- dijo Tenten sonriente.

De pronto se escucho un ruido afuera y ambas salieron con rapidez.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Bisca.

¡Hay un invasor!- exclamo un ciudadano de Konoha.

Ambas se vieron y fueron a ver qué pasaba.

En Ichiraku.

La tensión era obvia… al menos para algunos, Lucy y Naruto platicaban amenamente, Juvia trataba de hacerle plática a Hinata, pero esta apenas y le hacía caso mientras qué miraba de reojo a los dos rubios y tanto Gray como Natsu estaban peleándose ya que este ultimo no quería que Gray lo delatase.

Vaya, se ve que esas dos personas son buenos amigos- dijo Vivi sonriendo.

Si… solo espero que no destruyan mi local- dijo Teuchi.

¡COMIDA!- se escucho una voz… y Vivi casi deja caer un tazón.

Esa voz- dijo simplemente y entonces Luffy entro en el establecimiento.

¡Oh, así que de aquí proviene ese delicioso aroma! ¡Hey viejo dame de comer!- dijo con una sonrisa.

Hey, ¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Teuchi.

¡LUFFY!- exclamo Vivi con una sonrisa.

¿Eh? ¡Ah Vivi! ¡Qué haces aquí!- exclamo sonriente el Mugiwara.

Yo debería de preguntar lo mismo- dijo Vivi sonriente.

¿Se conocen?- pregunto Lucy mientras que Naruto miraba a la princesa…

Claro, ella es mi nakama, es la princesa de Alabasta- dijo Luffy sonriendo mientras que Nami se acercaba.

¡Vivi!- exclamo la pelirroja.

¡Nami!- exclamo la princesa yendo a abrazar a la pelirroja.

¿Son amigos de una princesa? Vaya, eso es interesante.- dijo Lucy sonriendo.

Oh, eres una princesa… Juvia se siente intrigada- dijo la maga de agua con una sonrisa.

¿Y donde están los demás? – pregunto Vivi.

Pues… no lo sabemos, íbamos a reunirnos y paso todo esto- dijo Nami mientras que Luffy se dedicaba a devorar de todo.

Naruto solo les miraba con duda… una princesa… bueno, una vez había escuchado de los corsarios, piratas al servicio de nobles… quizás eso eran Luffy y su pandilla… digo, si conocían a una princesa y esta los trataba con tanta amabilidad debía de ser por algo.

Natsu pensó en decir algo cuando se escucho el sonido de un combate, todos salieron y vieron pasar corriendo a un sujeto de cabellos blanquecinos.

Diablos- dijo Suigetsu para sí mientras que se percataba de que seguía siendo perseguido.

¿Cómo se había dado todo? Fácil, cuando se hacían las revisiones, un ninja que había estado en la cumbre de los Kages y que había sido enviado de regreso antes de que empezara este embrollo, llevaba un cartel con la imagen de los recién capturados Juugo y Suigetsu… y pues cuando reconoció al Ex Taka… pues ya se pueden imaginar.

¡Qué pasa!- exclamo Naruto y un ninja apareció.

¡Se ha infiltrado uno de los aliados de Sasuke!- exclamo el ninja.

¡Que!- exclamo el rubio y rápidamente se lanzaba a perseguir a Suigetsu.

¡Hey espéranos!- exclamo Natsu pero Juvia les tomo la delantera.

Luffy solo miro para todos lados.

¿Qué no piensan comer? Bueno, Mas para mí- dijo sonriente mientras que seguía comiéndose el Ramen que Naruto y Lucy habían dejado.

Suigetsu seguía huyendo, si bien sabía que podía matar a varios de esos ninjas, no quería arriesgarse a encontrarse con los auténticos pesos pesados de Konoha… de pronto.

Alto allí- dijo una hermosa joven de cabellos azules.

Ja, como si lo fuera a hacer- dijo Suigetsu con burla, pero Juvia solo le miro… y le lanzo un cañonazo de agua que golpeo al ninja, este solo fue levemente empujado por que su cuerpo se transformo en agua- Vaya… veo que manejas las mismas habilidades que yo.

¿Un mago de agua?-dijo Juvia confusa.

¿Mago? Na… aun así, no creo que puedas ganarme pequeña… solo hare esto… Suika no Jutsu- dijo mientras que se volvía a su forma líquida, Juvia le miro inmutable.

Sierra de agua- dijo la Loxar mientras que una serie de sierras de agua atacaban a Suigetsu, pero su cuerpo solo se cortaba para volverse a unir.

Intenta de nuevo preciosa- dijo este burlón - Suiton: Gōsuiwan no Jutsu

Y ataco a Juvia con un fuerte impacto que le dio de lleno… y simplemente la traspaso como si nada…

Vaya… también te vuelves agua… esto no será tan fácil como pensé- dijo Suigetsu mientras que preparaba su otra técnica Suiton… La onda de choque del Pez demonio.

Los demás se apresuraron y vieron una enorme muralla de agua con forma de un pez demonio alzarse.

¡Pero que es eso!- exclamo Lucy mientras que tomaba sus llaves.

Problemas- dijo Naruto.

Gray rápidamente se lanzo para empezar a atacar.

Sierra- se escucho decir a Juvia mientras que se transformaba en una gran masa de agua hirviente y se lanzaba contra Suigetsu…

Empezó un intercambio de ataques muy rudo, Suigetsu se percato de que esa chica era más fuerte de lo que pensó... no solo eso, estaba hirviendo… literalmente.

Vaya… esto es interesante linda- dijo deteniendo un momento su ataque aun en su forma acuosa.

¿De que hablas?- pregunto Juvia mirándolo en la misma condición.

Je, es que con el hecho de que estamos mezclados así… bien parecería que estamos teniendo sexo- dijo con sorna… y se percato de que la chica se puso tremendamente roja… -¡AUCH! –grito al sentir que la temperatura se incrementaba notoriamente.

¡Gray sama! ¡Este hombre me ha mancillado!- exclamo con lagrimas Juvia, Suigetsu le miro con sorpresa mientras que lograba separarse de ella y entonces vio como la chica volvía a su forma normal mientras que lloraba copiosamente.

¿Pero qué demonios le pasa?- se pregunto y en eso vio a un joven de cabello negro y escasas ropas aparecer y acercarse a la chica.

¡Juvia! ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Gray confuso.

¡No me mire por favor!- exclamo la chica volteándose mientras que mas personas iban apareciendo, y Suigetsu pensó que seria mejor escapar… hasta que vio al famoso copy ninja, Hatake Kakashi aparecer…

Mierda… estoy copado- dijo al ver a un experto en el uso de las técnicas Raiton… si usaba sus propias técnicas para escapar… Kakashi podría detenerlo con rapidez.

¡Juvia que te paso!- exclamo Lucy preocupada.

Ese hombre… ese hombre… ¡Me ha deshonrado! ¡Ha mancillado mi cuerpo1!- exclamo Juvia… haciendo que todos vieran a Suigetsu.

Hey… yo solo bromeaba… n oes como si de verdad… -decía Suigetsu al ver que era lo que todos pensaban.

Ice Maker… ¡CANNON!- exclamo Gray mientras que un poderoso cañonazo de Hielo era disparado contra Suigetsu, este apenas y logro esquivarlo… ese sujeto le había disparado a matar.

Oye… calma, de verdad que no paso nada, fue solo un comentario- dijo el ninja mientras que veía como Gray se acercaba con furia en contra suya.

No te libraras de esta- dijo Gray mientras que todos miraban con sorpresa al mago…

¿Debería intervenir? Hum, creo que no- dijo Kakashi para sí, Robín se acerco.

Bueno, pero desde que empezó esto no ha pasado mucho tiempo, así que o la chica está exagerando, o ese chico es precoz- dijo la arqueóloga.

Mientras que esto pasaba.

¡Llegamos!- exclamo una alegre Wendy mientras que los exceded los depositaban en el piso… Konan solo miraba todo con sorpresa…

Esto es Konoha…- dijo ella mientras que Wendy le tomaba la mano.

Vamos, debemos de ir al Gremio- dijo la DS con una sonrisa mientras que ambas se dirigían al gremio.

En otra parte.

Madara solo sonreía, Sasuke ya estaba casi por completo recuperado y pronto pondrían su plan nuevo a trabajar, ya había intuido que Kabuto lo estaba traicionando, aun no sabía quien era su aliado, que según esa mujer, Ultear, estaba apoyando a su traicionero aliado.

No importa, esa mujer nos h dado valiosa información… hum,,, ahora que lo pienso, una persona así bien podría servir para el restablecimiento del Clan Uchiha- dijo para si mientras que se congratulaba de su nuevo plan.

Pronto empezaría todo.

En un punto entre el tiempo y el espacio.

Je, que divertido- decía un ser con apariencia infantil mientras que veía todo lo que pasaba… el Orbe por fin había alcanzado un control casi total de sus habilidades.

No pensé que empezaran a moverse todos tan rápido, ¿Quién ganara? Estoy ansioso por saber- dijo para si mientras que observaba todo con dedicación.

Se estaba divirtiendo a lo grande.

Continuara.

Bien, nuevo cap, como ven, el malentendido fue más bien causado por un chiste que Lucy y Naruto jugaron, y como vieron, Lucy escucho la historia de Naruto y lo consoló, je, pero eso también fue malinterpretado, además de que por bromista, el buen Suigetsu está por ser linchado, ¿Se salvara? Je, sé que no avanzo mucho, pero es que en este tipo de historias es casi imposible, aunque espero me tengan paciencia.

Bueno, chance y les mando un Omake después, je, que se me ocurren ciertas cosillas interesantes, espero el cap haya sido de su agrado.

Próximamente: Zoro y Anko llegaran a Konoha/Magnolia, la nave voladora de Blue Pegasus arribara y regresaran Access y Hunter para empezar con el movimiento y verán que paso con Suigetsu, además de que Gerard aparecerá en cierta zona de conflicto y se verá que pasa en los cuarteles generales de la marina mientras que el Consejo de Magos hará acto de aparición y los Kages llegaran a un punto seguro.

Suerte


	11. Capitulo 9: Alianza

**MUNDOS EN COLISION.**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**One Piece Propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**

**Accel Asher es propiedad de Amalgam Comics**

**Booster Gold y Rip Hunter son Propiedad de DC Comics**

**Capitulo 9: Alianza**.

No se puede fabricar nada a prueba de tontos… estos siempre son demasiado ingeniosos

Suigetsu estaba aterrado por primera vez en su ida… y no era para menos, ese sujeto que manejaba el hielo quería matarlo ya que creía que el había "violado" a esa chica.

"Por el amor de dios… ¡Fue solo una maldita broma! ¡No es como si de verdad hubiera tenido sexo con ella! Ahora que lo pienso, ha de ser su novia por cómo trata de matarme"- pensó Suigetsu esquivando un ataque de Hielo… sabía que si eso le pegaba no tendría un una oportunidad.

¿Qué pasa aquí?- pregunto una voz y todos vieron a Boa Hancock parada en medio del camino mirando con curiosidad la pelea entre el ninja de Agua y el mago de Hielo-… si es que esa persecución a lo Tom y Jerry podía llamarse pelea.

Ah… es que- dijo Lucy mientras que ponía sus brazos alrededor de Juvia.

¡Ese hombre robo mi castidad! ¡Y yo la guardaba para Gray sama!- exclamo Juvia llorando, Hancock le miro, en un principió con desprecio, ya que una mujer llorona era para ella lo más bajo, hasta que recordó como se había sentido cuando fue esclava de los Tenryubitos… sus abusos… cuando para divertirse… la violaban… constantemente… era algo duro, humillante y muy doloroso… ella lo supero solo gracias a sus hermanas… y aunque no quisiera, también de la vieja Nyon.

¿Cuál fue?- preguntó con seriedad.

Eh… el tipo de Agua, es un ninja, el otro que lo persigue se puso como loco cuando supo lo que paso- dijo Naruto mirando levemente a Hancock, esta le dirigió una mirada de desprecio al rubio y volvió a ver a Juvia.

"Ya veo… ese tipo de Hielo debe de ser el hombre que ama… lo entiendo, y solo por eso les ayudare… ¡Por que el amor es como un huracán!"- pensó decidida y mas porque entendía como debía de sentirse la chica… ella también amaba, aunque no fuese correspondida.

Bien, creo que hay que ir a capturar a ese infeliz- dijo Nami con calma, Hancock le miro.

Déjame esto a mí, ustedes solo observen- dijo cortante y con algo de soberbia, Nami le miro enfadada, pero decidió no interferir… no aun.

Hancock se dirigió a donde la persecución.

¡Alto allí tu hombre infame!- exclamo con fuerza y Suigetsu solo vio a una mujer que le señalaba… y que su espalda estaba toda arqueada.

¿Y ahora una loca? No niego que esta buena, pero mejor busco como largarme- dijo tratando de buscar un punto de escape.

¡SLAVE ARROW!- se escucho y Suigetsu apenas y pudo esquivar un el ataque que convirtió en piedra un muro -¡Hoy no es mi día!

Hancock le miro con enfado, se había salvado por muy poco… se lanzo al ataque entonces.

¡AH YA BASTA! ¡ME IMPORTA UN COMINO QUE ESTE KAKASHI OOR AQUÍ Y QUE TODOS ME QUIERAN MATAR!- exclamo usando de nuevo la Onda de choque del pez demonio.

¡Cuidado Hebihime!- exclamaron las amazonas al ver que el ninja se volvía una enorme ola de agua, Nami les miro y entonces se percato de la verdad.

La Princesa amazona es una usuaria de Akuma no mi- dijo mientras qué se preparaba para ir en su auxilio.

Hancock pese al Haki, fue tomada por sorpresa por la ola y empujada al agua del rio que corría cerca.

Suigetsu sonrió… hasta que…

¡ICE MAKER: CANNON!- el impacto del ataque de hielo lo dejo congelado.

Las amazonas rápidamente corrieron al rio, Lucy miro a Nami confundida.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué el alboroto?- preguntó.

Me imagino que la emperatriz ah de ser usuaria de una Akuma no Mi, eso la hace plomo en el agua, si no nos apresuramos a sacarla se ahogara sin importar su fuerza- dijo Nami mientras que corrían con las amazonas, Lucy y Naruto le miraron confusos -¡Luego les explico todo ahora hay que ayudarla!

Pero en eso notaron que una figura salía del agua jalando a la Emperatriz.

Juvia había notado lo que pasaba y cuando escucho a Nami, se olvido por un momento de su condición y se lanzo por ella… algo le decía que esa mujer altanera y ella tenían mucho en común.

¡Hime!- exclamaron las chicas… Naruto tuvo que voltearse al notar que sus ropas se habían desacomodado y uno de los senos de la Amazona había quedado al aire… lo que hizo que la mayoría de los hombres se quedaran pasmados con las narices sangrantes.

¡Juvia!- exclamo Gray saltando cerca de ella mientras que Hancock se acomodaba el vestido y le daba una leve mirada de agradecimiento a la maga de agua.

Bien… veo que todos han hecho un gran trabajo- se escucho y todos vieron a Robín acercándose junto con Kakashi –Aunque creo que exageraron.

¡Como se atreve a decir eso después de lo que ese infeliz le hizo a Juvia!- dijo Gray exaltado sorprendiendo a Lucy y a Natsu… Juvia le miro sonrojada.

Gray sama- dijo la chica.

Bueno, vimos parte del conflicto… y realmente todo esto se dio por un comentario del ahora congelado chico que esta allá arriba… señorita… yo no creo que usted haya perdido su "Castidad"- dijo Kakashi con calma.

¿Acaso la llamas mentirosa?- dijo Gray enfadado mientras qué se acercaba a Kakashi.

No, solo estamos diciendo que pudo haber exagerado las cosas- dijo Robín con calma mientras que se acercaba a Juvia y le sonreía –Pequeña… ¿Me permitirías revisarte?

¿Uh?- exclamo Juvia ante la sorpresa de todos

No te preocupes… la experiencia me permitirá saber si perdiste o no tu virginidad- dijo ella sonriendo.

Por lo mientras llamare a unos Ambu para que se lo lleven- dijo Kakashi con calma mientras que señalaba al congelado Suigetsu.

No… si de verdad hizo algo a Juvia, nosotros nos encargaremos de castigarle- dijo Gray, Lucy le miro y sonrió.

Está bien, pero si no paso nada nos lo darán para que lo interroguemos- dijo Kakashi.

Oye Lucy… ¿Acaso ella es novia del exhibicionista ese?- preguntó señalando a Gray, Lucy le miro… y solo suspiro.

No… al menos no aun… espera… ¡Gray ponte pantalones!- exclamo haciendo que el mago se percatara.

¡¿Dónde están mis pantalones?- exclamo mientras que Lucy negaba con la cabeza.

Siempre haces el ridículo hielito- dijo Natsu burlón, Gray le miro con enfado, pero no le siguió el juego… en su interior estaba muy preocupado por Juvia.

¿Dónde está Luffy sama?- preguntó Hancock.

¿Luffy? –Dijo Nami mirando alrededor -¿A dónde se metió?- se pregunto.

Mientras que en el Ichiraku.

¿Cuánto puede comer?- dijo Teuchi sorprendido.

Je, yo creo que se está conteniendo- dijo Vivi sonriendo.

¡Ah! ¡Esta delicioso!- dijo Luffy mientras que se acababa su quincuagésimo cuarto plato.

Bueno, esta es su cuenta- dijo Ayane.

¿Cuenta? Hum… no tengo dinero, tendré que pedirle a Hamcock que me preste porque no creo que Nami lleve algo de dinero encima… mas con esa manera de vestirse- dijo pensativo, Teuchi le miro con enfado.

Cálmese… tenga, creo que esto compensara todo- dijo Vivi sacando un par de pendientes.

Oh... no podría aceptarlo princesa- dijo el al ver los pendientes de oro con diamantes.

Ande… será un placer para mi… es mas- dijo acercándose a Ayane y ante la mirada de la chica, se los coloco –Si… te vez preciosa con ellos.

Yo… gracias- dijo ella, Luffy le miro.

Je, je, te sienta bien- dijo Luffy sonriendo.

Bueno, Luffy, ¿Dónde están los demás?- preguntó Vivi.

Ah, nos íbamos a encontrar en Shabondy, pero con todo esto… pues solo me eh encontrado con Nami y con Robín- dijo él, Vivi, le miro con una sonrisa leve.

Ya veo… Mis All Sunday- dijo ella, Luffy entonces recordó el nombre que Robín usase.

Je, pero es buena, ya es toda una Nakama Vivi- dijo Luffy sonriendo.

Si… lo creo si tu lo dices- dijo ella.

¡Ah! ¡Te comiste mi comida!- exclamo Naruto viendo a Luffy.

Estaba deliciosa- dijo Luffy sonriendo -¿Cómo les fue allá afuera?

Bien Luffy… anda, debemos de ir al Gremio, parece ser que nos van a informar de algo- dijo Nami y miro a Vivi –Ven con nosotros Vivi, de seguro podremos ayudarte a volver a Alabasta.

Gracias Nami- dijo la princesa mientras que Agradecía a los Ichiraku.

Cerca de la costa.

El barco estaba dañado… mientras que Zoro y Anko habían tenido que "desembarcar" y ahora caminaban por el bosque.

Hey… ¿Estás segura que es por aquí?- dijo Zoro con calma.

Escucha, si te dejo guiar de seguro acabamos en Suna, así que sí, estoy segura, la montaña de los Kages ya se ve desde aquí- dijo ella mientras que pensaba en algún plan para seducir al espadachín… no iba a dejar que ningún bruto le despreciara… no, por su orgullo iba a conseguir que ese hombre literalmente le besara los pies pidiéndole que le haga caso… y entonces se burlaría de el.

Tenemos compañía- dijo Zoro, Anko volteo y vio a varios hombres de aspecto estrafalario mirándoles.

¿Y quiénes son estos?- preguntó ella.

Piratas- dijo Zoro sonriendo.

¡Miren! ¡Es Roronoa Zoro de los Mugiwara!- dijo uno de los piratas.

Bien, si lo matamos nuestra reputación subirá por los cielos- decía otro.

¿Eres famoso verdad?- dijo Anko con burla, Zoro solo sonrió.

Bueno, me vendría bien algo de diversión- dijo mientras que sacaba sus Katanas.

En otro lugar.

Un Gyojin caía muerto al piso, Kisame y Erigor solo observaban los restos de la matanza que habían provocado.

Eran bastante pesados- dijo Erigor.

Ni tanto, debo admitir que tienes estilo… por suerte quedo lo suficiente de ese tipo como para que cobremos la recompensa- dijo viendo al Gyiojin que acababan de matar –Bien, ¿Y cuando partimos en busca de ese "orbe"?

Paciencia amigo, paciencia, primero hay que reunir elementos, equipo mágico y otras cosas, si vamos así como así, seremos pulverizados, además, si el sueño es correcto, tendremos mucha competencia.

Bueno, por ahora vayamos a cobrar, tengo hambre- dijo Kisame mientras que agarraba la cabeza del Gyojin, Erigor sonrió, aunque le causaba mas gracia la ropa que usaba el ninja… puesto que ese traje negro estaba hecho pedazos, había ido a un lugar en Shabondy y con la recompensa, se había conseguido una ropa… bastante florida, parecía un bañista o algo así, al parecer tomaba esta misión como un juego.

CRACH.

Ambos voltearon y vieron a una Nyngio oculta detrás de una roca.

Vaya, mira lo que tenemos aquí- dijo Erigor.

Una sirena- dijo con algo de sorpresa Kisame, la Ningyo les miraba con miedo, Erigor miro a Kisame.

Según tengo entendido, dan bastante dinero en algunos lugares por una de ellas- dijo Erigor, Kisame sonrió.

O quizás podríamos conservarla… ten esto… yo me encargo de ella- dijo Kisame lanzándole la cabeza del Gyojin, Erigor la tomo mientras que Kisame apresaba a la sirena… la chica grito se trato de liberar, y un rápido movimiento de Kisame la dejo inconsciente –Es bonita… será una gran compañía.

Ya lo creo- dijo Erigor sonriendo, ese hombre valía la pena. Con su ayuda podrían obtener el Orbe.

Horas después.

Un Gyojin miraba el lugar de la matanza.

¿Quién se atrevió a hacer esto?- dijo mientras que miraba los cuerpos muertos… de pronto vio movimiento, uno de los Gyojin seguía vivo, se acerco corriendo a verle -¿Quién hizo esto?

Se… señor Jimbei… fue… fueron dos… dos hombres… uno… con una guadaña… y otro… era idéntico a… nuestra… especie- dijo el agonizante Gyojin.

¿A dónde fueron?-preguntó Jimbei.

Al norte… se… se llevaron… a una Nyngio… que viajaba con nosotros- dijo y en eso falleció, Jimbei solo miro al Gyojin y su rostro estaba serio.

No te preocupes muchacho, me encargare de que ese par pague por lo que hicieron.

De regreso a Magnolia/Konoha.

Konan se había cambiado de ropa… sabia que si los ninjas veían su traje, de seguro que mandarían a Ambus a atraparla, y no debía de pelear… debía de hablar con Naruto…

Vamos Konan san- dijo Wendy mientras que los exceded les seguían.

Espera Wendy… al menos trata de ser discreta… yo… no tengo muy buena reputación en Konoha- dijo ella, Wendy le miro.

Es cierto, dijiste que esa ciudad se había mezclado con Magnolia… pero no temas, si le digo al maestro todo, se que te ayudara- dijo Wendy sonriendo, Konan miro a la niña y le sonrió… era demasiado buena… se haría merecedora de la confianza de la pequeña.

Esta bien, sigamos- dijo Konan y ambas se dirigieron a Fairy Tail.

En el gremio.

Booster Gold sonreía… ese chico Rock Lee, era interesante… era muy fuerte, pero además, aprendía magia con suma rapidez… aunque esa chica… Mirajane, lo despistaba mucho.

¡Bien! ¡Ya has aprendido la magia de transformación!- decía Mira sonriéndole, Lee se sonrojo mientras que se rascaba la cabeza –Eres un estudiante excepcional, es más, creo que podría enseñarte el Take Over pronto.

Oh, gracias Mirajane sensei… pero el merito es de usted, es una excelente maestra- dijo Lee sonrojado, Mirajane le sonrió y se acerco a la cara de Lee quien solo se estremeció.

Solo dime Mira…- dijo ella con una sonrisa, lo que hizo que Lee se sonrojara en extremo.

Pero eso… sería muy irrespetuoso- dijo él, pero Mirajane le coloco un dedo en los labios.

Estamos en confianza, además, eso de sensei me hace sentir vieja… ¿O crees que estoy vieja?- dijo Mira con una sonrisa, Lee se sonrojo.

¡Para nada! ¡Usted es joven y hermosa Mira san!- dijo él totalmente sonrojado.

¿Ya ves? Es fácil decir mi nombre- dijo ella sonriendo –Anda. Comamos algo- dijo mientras qué entraban al Gremio.

Ah… la juventud- dijo Booster viendo a Lee entrar al gremio tras Mirajane.

Juventud, divino tesoro ¿Verdad?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, Booster volteo y vio a Access y a Rip Hunter.

Bienvenidos… ¿Tienen noticias?- preguntó Booster.

Malas noticias- dijo Hunter mientras que Access ingresaba al gremio.

Ya veo… ¿No piensa acaso traer refuerzos? ¿La JLA, la JSA, Shadowpact o ya como mínimo al Captain Marvel?- preguntó Booster.

No es posible, después de la Guerra con los Black Lanterns, todas las organizaciones están resolviendo aun muchos problemas… créeme, yo también habría preferido que Shadowpact viniera, al menos cuentan con el apoyo de Phantom Stranger, pero tendremos que conformarnos contigo- dijo Hunter con una sonrisa.

Ja, ja, que gracioso- dijo Booster –Vamos pues, creo que en unas horas llegara Skeets con planos de este mundo.

Afuera.

Ja, que bien que estés con nosotros Vivi… ya verás que nos divertiremos antes de que vuelvas a Alabasta- dijo Luffy mientras que era acompañado por Nami, Vivi y Robín… por cierto que Vivi había tomado muy bien la unión de Robín al grupo.

Kakashi solo miraba de reojo a la arqueóloga, después de haber "revisado" a la chica y que hubiera comprobado que aun era Virgen (aunque le hubiera encantado verlas, ya que la chica de agua estaba muy sonrojada) le había convencido para que llevasen a ese sujeto, Suigetsu al Gremio.

En todo el grupo se habían anexado las amazonas, Hancock solo veía molesta como la cantidad de mujeres que rodeaban a su Luffy sama se incrementaba y entre ellas una princesa, ya había escuchado de Alabasta, sus piratas habían saqueado un par de barcos provenientes de ese reino, eran guerrero dignos pese a ser hombres.

Natsu y Hinata miraban de reojo a Naruto y a Lucy, quienes después de todo el embrollo platicaban amenamente… por algún motivo, Natsu sentía que empezaba a odiar a ese chico… mientras que Hinata envidiaba a la rubia… hacia ver tan fácil el hablar con Naruto…

¿Estás bien?- pregunto Natsu, Hinata le miro.

Si… es solo… bueno… veo que se llevan bien- dijo Hinata mirando a los rubios.

Hum… Lucy es muy buena, ella aguanta a quien sea, incluso a un pervertido- dijo Natsu, Hinata le miro molesta.

Naruto kun no es un pervertido- dijo ella.

Pues según la pelirroja lo es, no veo por qué no creerle- dijo el pelirrosado.

A veces las mujeres tendemos a exagerar- dijo Hinata algo molesta, Natsu le sonrió.

Si, te creo, bueno, viéndolo bien se ve que es un buen tipo… aunque no entiendo porque le tiene manía al tipo del sombrero de paja, si es buena onda- dijo Natsu mientras que colocaba sus manos tras su nuca.

Bueno… es un pirata… en nuestro mundo tienen muy mala fama- dijo Hinata con calma.

Ah, ya veo, bueno, en mi mundo también tienen mala fama, aunque muchos de los que eh conocido son divertidos, Erza incluso tiene un club de Fans creado por Piratas- dijo riendo.

Y así empezaron a platicar de ciertas cosas triviales… dándose cuenta de que eran agradables… aunque no dejaban de mirar de reojo a Lucy y a Naruto… incluso Natsu se olvido de Happy por un momento.

Y hablando de este.

Que cómodo- decía el gato mientras que era cargado por Robín, esta le sonrió, aunque habían algunos que le tenían cierta envidia al gato, mas por donde estaba acomodado… usando los senos de Robín como almoada…

"Eso si que es un gato afortunado"- pensó Kakashi mirando de reojo a Robín.

¿Acaso desearía estar en su lugar Shinobi san?- dijo la arqueóloga.

Kakashi no contesto… ya que en ese momento se escucharon sonidos de disparos.

¿Qué fue eso?- exclamo Naruto.

Debe de ser Bisca practicando con sus armas… no se preocupen- dijo Lucy sonriendo.

En otra parte.

¡Esto es más que genial!- decía Tenten mientras que veía los efectos que provocaban las Thompson.

Veo que tienes facilidad para las armas- dijo Bisca sonriendo.

Es cierto, prueba con una de estas- dijo Alzack prestándole uno de sus revólveres Colt.

Genial- decía Tenten mientras que miraba el arma.

En el cielo… a bordo de la nave de Blue Pegasus, Chrystine.

Hemos llegado… Magnolia está al frente… Men- dijo Ichiya mientras que Hibiki revisaba el trayecto.

Parece que al igual que otros lugares, Magnolia se ha mezclado- dijo con seriedad.

Hum… espero que haya mujeres lindas, ya estoy cansado de ver tanto hombre- dijo Sanji.

Oh, en Magnolia esta el gremio de Fairy Tail… y las mujeres más bellas que haya visto- dijo Eve sonriendo.

Si, un deleite para la vista- dijo Ren mientras que Sanji sonreía.

Si es así ¡Que esperamos! ¡Apurémonos!- dijo Sanji emocionado.

Ese no cambia- dijo Ussop con calma.

En el mar.

Estamos llegando- dijo Lyon mientras qué Sherry miraba a su lado como toda Magnolia se había transformado.

Cambio bastante- dijo ella mientras que el Sunny se acercaba.

Fue un recorrido muy rápido, pareciera que las corrientes cambian… sea lo que sea que esta pasando o me agrada… el mundo parece comprimirse- dijo Raleight.

Esperemos entonces que allí tengan una solución- dijo Chopper mientras que veía a Franky y a Brook encargarse del timón.

En otro lugar.

¿Así que ustedes serán nuestro apoyo?- dijo Madara viendo a Ultear, Zancrow y Azuma.

Así es, ellos dos nos brindaran apoyo en nuestra misión- dijo Ultear mientras que Zancrow solo reía y Azuma les miraba con seriedad.

Ya veo… bien, es un placer tener nuevos aliados, mas por que según lo que me cuentas, encargarnos de ese Orbe será dificl- dijo Madara.

La visión que recibió el Maestro, nos indica que habremos de pasar muchas pruebas… y es probable que una involucre perder parte de nuestras habilidades- dijo Azuma.

Bah, será divertido, los más débiles caerán, eso si es seguro- dijo Zancrow burlón.

Ambos… retírense, tengo algunos asuntos que hablar con él- dijo Ultear, los dos Kins asintieron y se marcharon, dejando a Madara a solas con Ultear.

Bien- de que deseas hablar- dijo Madara con seriedad.

Mi investigación sobre lo que pasa aquí,. Me ha permitido notar unas fuerzas que no podemos pasar por alto… unos llamados Marines, tiene a sujetos muy poderosos que podrían pulverizarnos a todos… necesitare que usen su Sharingan para enfrentarlos- dijo ella con calma.

Hum, si… será practico… ¿Podrías darme más información de ellos?- dijo el mientras qué miraba a la hermosa maga.

Por supuesto… por cierto, no trates de usar tu Sharingan para manipularme, he investigado y pude ver unas cuantas maneras de evitarlo, te lo digo porque tenemos una alianza, no lo olvides- dijo ella con una sonrisa. Madara se sorprendió un poco, pero sonrió bajo la máscara.

"Ella será perfecta para que el clan se recupere con nuevos bríos…"- pensó sonriente, Ultear le miro de reojo, ese tipo le daba muy mala espina, aun así, debía de seguir con la alianza, eran ordenes del Maestro Zancrow… en eso vio por una de las puertas y vio Sasuke… suspiro, ese crio era aun más raro… por lo que las visiones dadas a ellos… a ella le estaban dando visiones adicionales sobre la historia de esa familia y sus habilidades… era por eso que había encontrado un eficaz método para evitar sus habilidades, pero… ese chico… era verdaderamente un idiota, tenía todo para ser feliz y lo desaprovechaba.

"En fin, no se me paga por resolverles su vida"- pensó mientras que sacaba unos papeles y se los daba a Madara.

En un punto entre el tiempo

El mundo se movía con rapidez… y el Orbe lo sabía…

Pero… ¿Por qué no divertirse un poco?

Rápidamente planeo un par de movimientos… y eligió algunos objetivos… sería divertido ver a ciertas personas pelear

Es hora de empezar con el primer juego- dijo mientras que miraba a Jimbei ir en persecución de Erigor y Kisame junto con la joven Nyngio que habían secuestrado… y sin que lo notaran, había movido ciertas ficas para que Caprico y RustyRose de los Kins también se los encontraran - ¿Cómo terminara esto?

Continuara.

Anda, es un cap muy largo, pero espero que haya valido la pena, algunas partes pueden ser confusas, pero es que es difícil tratar de manejar tanto personaje, je, como vieron, ya se resolvió el asunto con Suigetsu… casi, por que cuando se descongele, le va a tocar una experiencia muy dura, que preferirá permanecer congelado, en el próximo cap, por fin estarán todos juntos, y Konan hablara con Naruto, je, además… como he tratado un poco mal a Sakura, chance y alguno de los Trimens o quizás hasta Sanji le hagan ciertos favorcitos. Además, reaparecerá Pellona y verán ciertos roces con Gai, así como una aparición épica de Zoro como solo él lo sabe hacer.

Esperen mas malentendidos ahora que Natsu y Hinata empiezan a llevarse bien, je. Ya pronto seguire mis otros fics

Suerte y ya saben, díganme que quieren ver y tratare de complacerles.


	12. Capitulo 10: Conflictos parte 1

**MUNDOS EN COLISION.**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**One Piece Propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**

**Accel Asher es propiedad de Amalgam Comics**

**Booster Gold y Rip Hunter son Propiedad de DC Comics**

**Capitulo 10: Conflictos** Parte 1

Cuando las cosas salen mal, siempre se pueden poner peor.

¡Qué dices!- exclamo Makarov asombrado.

Si, según la información que hemos recopilado con ayuda de Skeets, el mundo se está alterando, al parecer nuestra primera suposición fue correcta, los mundos son demasiado diferentes y para poder fusionarse… están empezando a alterar todas las leyes de la física existentes- dijo Access mientras que Makarov miraba el pequeño aparato que volaba por el gremio siendo perseguido por Natsu y Luffy.

Entonces… tenemos un tiempo límite para detener todo esto- dijo Makarov.

Esto es malo… aun no sabemos mucho de nuestro enemigo- dijo Erza, Booster se acerco a ella mientras que le mostraba el nuevo mapa del planeta… no era nada parecido a los que ellos tenían… ni a ninguna otra cosa.

Reúnan a todos, es hora de empezar a movernos- dijo Booster con seriedad –Muchas cosas empezaran a cambiar.

Erza asintió mientras que iba a informar a todos de una reunión.

Entonces pronto notaremos cambios ¿Verdad?- dijo Makarov.

Así es, al parecer los mundos tratan de compensar la unión fusionando algunas cosas, Magnolia y Konoha son un buen ejemplo, no sé si lo ha notado, pero casas y negocios ahora comparten un mismo espacio mezclándose… pronto le seguirán ciertas habilidades, mas tarde las plantas y por ultimo… las personas- dijo Hunter con seriedad.

Mi poder ha permitido evitar esa amalgama, pero no se por cuánto tiempo lo podre lograr, además, según Skeets, ya empezaron a haber conflictos- dijo Access.

Les diremos las acciones a seguir en cuanto todos se reúnan- dijo Booster con seriedad.

En donde Luxus.

Bien, parece que los método de la vieja Porlyuska están actuando rápido- dijo el DS mientras que Oonoki ayudaba a que su nieta y su ayudante recibieran comida.

Ya estoy mejor viejo… esa mujer sí que sabe hacer su trabajo- dijo Kurotsuchi sonriendo.

Eso es bueno, pero en ese caso debemos de marcharnos, la vieja no le gusta andar teniendo humanos cerca de ella- dijo Luxus con seriedad –Además, debemos de encontrar un lugar donde ese loco no los encuentre.

Tu lo derrotaste la ultima vez- dijo Akatsuchi con seriedad.

Lo tome por sorpresa, eso es todo, pude notar que su poder es enorme, pero no está acostumbrado a enfrentar magos, es por eso que pude vencerle, pero no estoy muy seguro de lograrlo de nuevo, pude notar una extraña fuerza provenir de ese individuo- dijo Luxus, Oonoki solo bajo el rostro, eso quería decir que de todos modos estaban en problemas.

Debería de volver con los demás Kages, ellos podrían saber cómo detenerle- dijo con seriedad.

Eso no te servirá viejo- dijo Porlyuska apareciendo –Si lo que Luxus me conto es cierto, entonces esos a los que llamas Kages ya deben de haber sido atacados por los aliados de ese tipo… además… tuve una visión… me llego en sueños… hombres como ese que los ataco los hay por montones… y su gran mayoría estarán dispuestos a eliminarlos a como de lugar.

¿De qué habla? ¿Quiere decir que hay mas monstruos como ese tras cualquier ninja?- dijo Kurotsuchi, Porlyuska solo les miro.

Así es… y probablemente más poderoso que el que los ataco- dijo ella.

Demonios ¿Qué haremos entonces?- dijo Akatsuchi.

Les llevare con el consejo de Magos, no importa que tan poderoso sea un ser, no podrían contener al cañón de Etherion- dijo Luxus.

Es cierto, pero sabes que esa bola de viejos engreídos no harán nada si no les conviene, será mejor que vayas a buscar a tu abuelo Luxus… y ustedes, si ya se pueden poner a platicar exijo que se larguen de mi bosque ahora mismo- dijo con seriedad y de tal modo que…

Minutos después.

¡Como se le ocurre echarnos como perros! ¡Si no fuera porque le salvo la vida a mi nieta ya la hubiera matado!- exclamaba el viejo Oonoki.

Bueno abuelo… creo que te gusta ¿Verdad?- dijo Kurotsuchi burlona mientras que se apoyaba en una muleta

Primero perro- respondió el Kage mientras que Luxus y Akatsuchi sonreían.

En dado caso, la vieja tiene razón, debemos de ir a Magnolia, mi abuelo puede hablar con el consejo y lograr que hagan algo bueno para variar.

En Sunagakure.

Baki estaba con uno de los médicos, la amazona había quedado paralitica de la cintura para abajo… pero aun sentí dolor… lo qué irónicamente era una buena señal, ya que eso quería decir que sus músculos seguían vivos

Entonces ¿Volverá a caminar?- pregunto el ninja.

Si… pero necesitara rehabilitación… y por mucho tiempo- dijo el médico, Baki solo apretó los puños… esos ninjas la habían jodido a base de bien, sus exploradores le habían dicho que las amazonas no estaban muy conformes y querían el cuerpo de su hermana para darle un entierro digno.

No sé qué haremos… manden a que todos se preparen… estoy seguro que pronto seremos atacados de nuevo… cuando sepan lo que esos imbéciles hicieron- dijo él.

¿No sería mas fácil sacrificar a la chica?- Dijo uno de los ninjas que iban con el, la mirada que Baki le dirigió le hizo tragar saliva asustado.

Nadie le hará mas daño a esa chica… Y al primero que me entere que ha hecho algo contra ella, créanme que deseara estar muerto en cuanto termine con el- dijo con rabia, los ninjas que estaban a su lado solo temblaron, sabían que Baki era mucho más cruel que cualquier otro si se enfadaba… y mas por que una estupidez había puesto en peligro a toda la aldea.

Baki entro al cuarto y vio a la chica, la habían sedado para calmarla… se veía tan frágil… se sintió mal, pese a su apariencia ruda, no era alguien que gustase de vr como abusaban de las mujeres, le desagradaba… mas cuando eran jóvenes.

Me disculpo, de verdad, no era mi intención que algo así pasara- dijo mientras que miraba a la amazona… sabia que ella no le escuchaba, y aunque lo hiciera quizás no le creería, no la culpaba, lo que había pasado era reprobable.

En otro lugar.

¿Ninjas? Vaya, no pensé escuchar de ellos de nuevo- dijo Sengoku mientras que escuchaba el reporte de un marine –Bueno, la ley que nos obligaba a destruirlos es vieja así que no veo por que cazarlos.

Según el Almirante Akainu, si los dejamos ahora será como cuando Monkey D. Luffy se le escapo, les daría tiempo para mejorar y hacer daño, según el Almirante, es hora de ir a buscarlos y acabar con ellos- dijo el Marine, Sengoku bufo molesto, sabía que Garpp tampoco estaría muy de acuerdo con eso. –Señor, también nos ha llegado un reporte del Almirante Kizaru, algo sobre un nuevo grupo… creo que se llaman… Fairy Tail o algo así… lo único que se, es que el Almirante dio la orden de que si los encontramos, se les interrogue, parece que son aliados de los Ninjas.

Hum… no recuerdo haber escuchado nada de ese grupo… y de todos modos no debería importarnos, el mundo entero está sufriendo una serie de cambios raros, no hay tiempo de preocuparse por ninjas y sus aliados, dile a Kizaru que hay asuntos más urgentes- dijo finalmente.

Si señor- dijo el Marine marchándose mientras que Sengoku miraba por una ventana. El mundo cambiaba con rapidez, y no sabía qué diablos pasaría.

De regreso a Konoha-Magnolia.

¿Entonces eso es lo que pasa?- preguntó Hancock confusa.

Así es, ustedes, los poseedores del Haki… lo están perdiendo, ya que es un poder casi incompatible con los demás mundos, pero solo será temporal, más adelante, cuando la fusión aumente, lo recuperaran y muchos otros que posean cualidades similares, podrán adquirirlo… lo que sí, es que el nivel de fuerza de todos se está acomodando- dijo Booster.

¿A qué te refieres con eso?- preguntó Naruto.

Básicamente… que el nivel de fuerza de todos se está igualando a las condiciones del Universo que donde inicio todo, pronto, muchas de sus habilidades extraordinarias se verán reducidas para acoplarse con las reglas del Universo que más convenga a la fusión… y eso explica el por qué algunos de ustedes están siendo capaces de usar magia- dijo Access.

¿Así que nuestro Universo esta prevaleciendo sobre los demás?- preguntó Lucy.

No es que prevalezca, es que para aquello que fusiona los mundos es el más conveniente, ya que el Universo de ellos- dijo Hunter señalando a Luffy- O el de ellos son demasiado… inexactos, hemos encontrado una serie de incoherencias en su estructura espacio tiempo… básicamente esos errores hacen que si alguno de esos universos fuera el que tomara sus aspectos principales… pues la fusión fracasaría por completo- dijo Hunter.

Vaya… una fusión misteriosa- dijo Luffy con interés.

No entendiste nada- dijo Nami con calma.

Sip, no entendí nada- respondió este sonriéndole.

Pellona escuchaba eso y solo suspir,o más problemas, en eso vio a Gai quien estaba tirado sobre una mesa, ya que aun no se recuperaba.

Que tipo tan peculiar… me recuerda a Kumashi… je, creo que me podre divertir con él- dijo sonriendo.

De pronto.

¡Wendy!- se escucho la voz de Charle, y todos voltearon, y es que en la entrada del gremio se veía a la Pequeña Dragón Slayer de viento, acompañada por una mujer cubierta por una gran capucha de color caqui.

¡Wendy!- exclamo Lucy yendo a donde estaba la chica, Naruto, que estaba su lado fue también, algo que notaron Hinata y Natsu.

Se llevan bien- dijo Hinata.

Demasiado bien- dijo Natsu con un ceño de enfado.

Se Guuuustan- dijo burlón Happy… y la mirada que Natsu y Hinata le dieron le hizo considerar mejor callarse…

¡Wendy qué bueno que estas bien!- exclamaron Lucy y Charle abrazando a la maga.

Gracias… ella me ayudo a regresar- dijo señalando a la mujer encapuchada –Eh, chicas, necesitamos su ayuda.

En eso, Sakura se acerco y… se quedo mirando a la encapuchada. Lo mismo Ino, Lee y otros, Naruto le observo y noto que la mujer estaba claramente incomoda… hasta qué.

¡Ah, es esa mujer de Akatsuki!- exclamo Sakura notando levemente el rostro de Konan.

Los ninjas rápidamente se pusieron en guardia con excepción de Naruto.

¡Esperen! Konan… ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Naruto mientras que los demás le miraban.

¿Qué es lo que haces Naruto? Ella es una Akatsuki- dijo Sakura enfadada.

Es cierto, fue de las que destruyeron la aldea- dijo Ino.

Esperen por favor, ella me ayudo a volver- dijo Wendy mientras que Lucy miraba a la mujer y a Naruto.

Hey, Konan no creo que venga a hacer algo malo- dijo el rubio.

¡Pero de qué demonios hablas Naruto! ¡Es una Akatsuki!- dijo Sakura

Ya basta- dijo Makarov mientras qué Hancock también se acercaba, Luffy estaba más concentrado en un plato de comida que Mirajane había colocado en una mesa. –Creo que ahora no es momento de que se pongan así, además, si ella ayudo a un miembro del gremio, al menos escuchare lo que tenga que decir.

Konan solo miraba a todos… eran muchas personas, vio a un chico de cabellos rosados mirándole con cierta curiosidad, otros solo estaban mirando como cualquier cosa, los ninjas, a excepción de Naruto.

Cálmense, Konan ya no es de Akatsuki… ¿Ya no lo eres verdad?- dijo Naruto miranbdo a la chica que se quito la capucha y suspiro.

No Naruto… ya no lo soy… y he venido por que les tengo una noticia que les interesara- dijo ella mirando a los ninjas, los magos y los piratas no sabían qué demonios pasaba con respecto a esa mujer, pero parecía ser algo malo.

¿Tiene que ver con Madara?- preguntó el rubio, y Konan asintió mientras qué bajaba el rostro.

Sera mejor que te sientes y nos cuentes tu asunto… por cierto gracias por ayudar a volver a Wendy—dijo Lucy.

Konan se sentó y suspirando se dispuso a contar lo que había pasado.

En otra parte.

Bah… que aburrido- dijo Zoro después de vapulear a los bandidos que habían tratado de asaltarles.

Veo que no te contienes- dijo Anko con calma, Zoro le miro.

Y yo creo que a ese último le pegaste más de lo que se merecía- dijo el mientras que señalaba a una masa sanguinolenta en el piso- de verdad, ustedes las mujeres son raras.

Oh… ¿No me digas que te éxito lo que viste?- dijo Anko en una clara insinuación, Zoro le miro con una mueca.

¿Excitar? El pobre tipo te rogo por su vida… no veo nada de excitante en ver a alguien excederse con un tipo que está totalmente vencido- dijo él con clara indiferencia, a Anko se le subieron los colores al rostro por la rabia… que insoportable era ese tipo –Vamonos… creo oler a lo lejos un estofado y estoy hambriento.

Es por allá, señor orientación- dijo Anko señalando a otro punto, Zoro bufo y ambos se marcharon.

"Diablos, será más difícil de lo que creí"- pensó molesta.

En un bosque.

¿Cómo se siente Mifune san?- preguntó Tsunade.

Ya estoy mejor Hokage sama… ya no duelen esas quemaduras- dijo el Samurai.

¿No se ve que nos sigan?- pregunto el Raikage.

No… al parecer internarnos en la zona continental fue lo mejor, pero no debemos detenernos, ese psicópata de seguro ha de tener aliados- dijo Mei mientras que rápidamente avanzaban.

Gaara solo les miraba, debían de llegar a Tsunagakure, de allí podrían partir a Konoha y evitar que esos misteriosos extranjeros les atacaran de nuevo.

No sabían que pronto volverían a estar en un conflicto.

Multiples barcos se encontraban incendiándose en el mar… Zancrow y Azuma solo miraban la escena con calma.

No entiendo porque Ultear nos dijo que siguiéramos las ordenes de ese hombre… no me agrada tener que malgastar mis fuerzas destrozando armadas- dijo Azuma.

Algo se trae entre manos, ya conoces a Ultear… siempre tiene algo entre manos- dijo el mientras que veían los barcos arder.

¿No se esperaban ese ataque verdad?- dijo Zancrow riendo.

No, según la información que Ultear obtuvo, esos llamados "Usuarios de Akuma no Mi" son poderosos, pero son plomo en el agua, por eso teníamos que atacar de este modo tan artero- dijo Azuma molesto- La verdad es que me desagrada atacar tan cobardemente.

Lo sé, pero ya escuchaste al Maestro Hades, ahora más que nunca no podemos jugar limpio- dijo con calma. Azuma solo bufo –Hey, al menos no te toco ir con Meldy y Rusty.

No entiendo porque los mandaron por ese tal Baki y por esa anciana… Nyon- dijo el mago.

Ni idea, parece que Ultear tiene planes con ellos- dijo Zancrow mientras que se marchaba, Azuma solo vio los barcos… no importaba que fueran barcos piratas… no le agradaba tener que asesinar de ese modo… un par de barcos eran de esa tal Marina… habían quedado en medio de la lluvia de explosiones… y aun veía que habían muchos sobrevivientes… bueno, la orden era solo destruir los barcos y matar a los usuarios de Akuma no mi.

EN un bar.

Jum, este licor es excelente- dijo Erigor, Kisame sonreía mientras que veían a su presa… la sirena de cabellos verdosos se encontraba dentro de un gran contenedor que ambos tomaron "prestado" de un circo.

Es bella… nos divertirá bastante- dijo Kisame con una sonrisa, la sirena solo le miro con temor.

No la atormentes, además, aun no decidimos que hacer con ella- dijo Erigor burlón, la Sirena le miro y solo junto sus manos como si rezara.

"Por favor… que alguien me ayude"- pensaba la Ningyo con tristeza.

¡Hay un Gyojin afuera!- grito alguien, tanto Erigor como Kisame se miraron.

¿Vendrá por ella?- preguntó Erigor.

Me imagino que si… bueno, estoy algo cansado, pero un poco de ejercicio no me caería mal- dijo Kisame con burla.

¡Es el ex Shichibukai Jimbei!- se escucho la voz asustada de alguien y entonces empezó el caos, los dos solo se miraron mientras qué la Ningyo expresaba una clara felicidad.

Creo que este debe de ser fuerte- dijo Kisame mientras que junto con Erigor salían del bar.

En las afueras del pequeño pueblo, Jimbei se encontraba buscando a los dos sujetos que habían hecho esa masacre… los haría pagar con sus vidas.

Continuara.

Bien, me tarde un poco, je, disculpen, pero tengo últimamente mucho trabajo, es por eso que este cap lo estoy haciendo por partes, bueno.

Ya se encontraron Konan y los ninjas, así como los magos de FT, ya empezaron los movimientos de Ultear y Madara… y la muerte de los usuarios, es por un motivo oculto, que ya se revelara más adelante, Meldy y Rusty, bueno, ellos aparecerán en Suna y en Amazon Lily, je, y causaran líos, mas por qué no serán los únicos, eso sin contar que pasara cuando Konan le cuente a Naruto lo que hizo Madara.

¿Qué pasara ahora? ¡Como terminara la batalla entre Jimbei vs Kisame y Erigor? ¿Qué hara Naruto cuando se entere de lo que hizo Madara? ¿Qué estarán haciendo Zero, Kabuto y Teach?

Para el próximo cap: Formacion de equipos, Batallas, Natsu y Hinata llevándose bien y provocando un malentendido, Lucy y Naruto igual… esperen lo que se viene. Suerte


	13. Capitulo 11: Conflictos Parte 2

**MUNDOS EN COLISION.**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**One Piece Propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**

**Accel Asher es propiedad de Amalgam Comics**

**Booster Gold y Rip Hunter son Propiedad de DC Comics**

**Capitulo 11: Conflictos** Parte 2

"La noche siempre es más oscura antes del amanecer"

Una risa se escuchaba en un lugar oscuro… de pronto una serie de pantallas de luz iluminaron el lugar… se veían toda clase de Lugares… desde las fusionadas Magnolia y Konoha, hasta el cuarto donde reposaba Sasuke Uchiha.

¡Esto es muy divertido!- exclamo el Orbe mientras que miraba lo que pasaba, sonreía abiertamente mientras que veía en una de sus pantallas a Jimbei entrando al pueblo donde estaban Kizame y Erigor.

¿Me preguntó? ¿Cómo reaccionara al ver que su poder se ha reducido?- se preguntó riendo.

En el poblado.

Jimbei miraba a Kizame y a Erigor con rabia, ese par de asesinos pagarían lo que habían hecho sin duda alguna.

Antes de que el par pudiera hacer algo, Jimbei les ataco con su Karate Gyojin, que de un golpe mando a Kizame a volar contra una casa, Erigor apenas logro esquivarlo, pero solo por casualidad.

¡Qué fuerte!- exclamo Erigor.

Desde la casa derruida Kizame escupió un poco de sangre.

Diablos… ¿De qué demonios esta hecho?- dijo sorprendido.

Qué raro… no voló tan lejos como pensé- dijo Jimbei mirando sus manos… el golpe lo había dado con fuerza, ese tipo debería de haber atravesado casi medio pueblo- dijo confuso al darse cuenta de que parecía estar mas debil... cuando de pronto sintió que el viento cambiaba.

¡TOMA ESTO!- exclamo Erigor lanzando un ataque de viento, Jimbei lo evito con facilidad… momento aprovechado por Kizame.

¡SUITON: GOSHOKUSAME!- exclamo mientras que una serie de Tiburones de agua salían contra el pirata.

Jimei solo les esquivo mientras que lanzaba su Shark Brick Fist contra Kizame quien apenas lograba esquivarlo gracias al apoyo de una potente ráfaga de viento producida por Erigor que logro mover al Akatsuki unos metros.

Suiton: Bakusui Shōha- Exclamó entonces el ninja mientras que se creaba una tremenda ola para aplastar a Jimbei –Tomate esta.

Pero su expresión se volvió sombría cuando vio que el Gyojin estaba más que tranquilo.

No puedo creer que un Gyojin trate de derrotar a otro con Agua ¿Qué eres estúpido?- preguntó.

Demonios, es muy poderoso- dijo Erigor al ver que habían subestimado al gyojin.

Entonces debemos de entretenerlo ¡Mizu Bunshinno Jutsu!- exclamo mientras que varios clones de agua se lanzaban contra Jimbei… que el con su Karate los hizo puré en un segundo.

Creo que esa no fue una buena idea- dijo Erigor nervioso, Kizame solo gruño.

¡YA ME HARTE! ¡Suiton: Senjikizame!- exclamo mientras que su justu de los Mil tiburones se lanzaba contra Jimbei, quien a gran velocidad los esquivaba y en un movimiento muy grácil para alguien de su envergadura, esquivo todos los mil tiburones y de un potente puñetazo lanzo a ambos por los cielos, solo el hecho de que Erigor había logrado crear un Storm Mail les había salvado de una muerte segura.

Demonios… ¡Es demasiado poderoso!- exclamo Erigor mientras que levantaba su Guadaña… aunque no sabía si iba a servir de algo

Ese maldito solo juega con nosotros- dijo Kizame –Y parece que ninguno de mis jutsus le afecta.

Creo que necesitamos más fuerza de fuego, por ahora solo nos queda huir- dijo Erigor.

No crean que los dejare ir tan fácil, mataron a muchos Gyojins por eso los matare a ambos- dijo Jimbei enfurecido.

No creo que nos deje ir tan fácilmente, demonios, ahora sí que esa inútil de Samaehada nos seria práctica- dijo Kizame mientras que se preparaba para ir contra Jimbei cuando.

¡WIND WALL!- exclamo Erigor lanzando un potente hechizo que encerró a Jimbei en una especie de cilindró de viento.

No creas que esto me detendrá asesinos- exclamo el Gyojin lanzándose contra el muro de viento, pero este lo repelía.

Debemos largarnos, este tipo es tan fuerte como Erza Scarlet… no se cuanto tiempo soporte el hechizo- dijo con seriedad.

Bien, vamos por nuestro trofeo y huyamos- dijo Kizame mientras que veía como Jimbei trataba de salir del muro de viento.

¡NO HUYAN COBARDES!- exclamo mientras que era repelido de nueva cuenta.

De regreso a Magnolia/Konoha

Naruto estaba en silencio, igual que el resto de los ninjas… Konan les había contado lo que paso, por lo que estaban tensos.

Entonces… Madara tiene el Rinnengan- dijo Naruto.

Así es… y no dudara en usarlo- dijo Konan.

Esto es muy malo, si tantos problemas nos ha causado el, entonces con el Rinnegan será un autentico peligro- dijo Shikamaru con seriedad.

¿De qué hablan? ¿Quién es ese tal Madara?- preguntó Natsu confuso.

Será mejor que les cuente- dijo Naruto.

Creo que preparare unas bebidas- dijo Mirajane con calma.

En el bosque.

¡Al fin llegamos!- dijo Anko mirando el muro exterior de Konoha.

¿Por qué tienen una pared en medio del bosque?- dijo Zoro confuso, Anko le miro y se percato de que solo había una parte de la muralla… y que más de la mitad de los Edificios no correspondían a Konoha.

¿Pero qué demonios paso aquí?- exclamo al ver las casas.

Es una rara combinación arquitectónica… -dijo Zoro con calma.

Mejor vamos a ver qué pasa- dijo Anko mientras que noto que Zoro miraba al cielo.

¿Un barco volador?- dijo señalando al cielo y Anko se percato del enorme caballo volador mecánico que se adentraba a la ciudad.

Diablos… esto es demasiado, debemos de ver a Shizune, es una chica lista pese a ser una frígida, de seguro sabrá que pasa ¡Sígueme!- exclamo mientras qué Zoro bufaba.

Este es el motivo por el que no me gusta que las mujeres tomen el mando- dijo siguiendo a Anko –bueno, al menos es más accesible que Nami y no es tan misteriosa como Robín.

Ambos corrieron a buena velocidad… Anko de pronto se detuvo y vio un enorme edificio con un letrero "Fairy Tail"

¿Allí es donde querías llegar? Tienen buen gusto tus jefes- dijo Zoro.

No… este no es…- dijo sorprendida… no entendía que pasaba… y entonces vio a Gai entrar al lugar… mientras que Zoro se percataba de alguien más.

¿Qué diablos hace ella aquí?- dijo y Anko se percato de una mujer de apariencia peculiar, sus ojos le recordaban a los de Rock Lee… aunque sus ropas, pues le daban un toque fantasmal… y aun así era muy femenina… y tenía unas buenas bubys.

¿La conoces?- preguntó Anko.

Por desgracia, es la mujer que me ayudo con mi entrenamiento… ¿Qué demonios hace aquí? Esa gótica solo significa problemas- dijo mientras que caminaba a la puerta.

Espérame- dijo Anko yendo también… y en eso notaron que la gran nave que se posaba sobre la ciudad… en el enorme jardín del gremio…

Atrás de Fairy Tail… en lo que antes fuera el enorme lago Sciliora (que era tan grande que hacía pensar a muchos que era parte del mar) y ahora si unido a las corrientes oceánicas… el Thousand Sunny arribaba.

Los cambios son constantes- dijo Lyon al ver como el antes enorme Lago ahora se conectaba con el mar.

Lyon sama mire- dijo Sherry señalando a lo lejos un enorme nave.

¿Pero qué es eso?- preguntó Franky.

Es Christina, la nave de Blue Pegasus- dijo Lyon frunciendo el ceño al ver un leve sonrojo de Sherry, no era algo que muchos habían notado, pero a Lyoin le enfadaba un poco el modo de llevarse que tenían Sherry y Ren Akatsuki… para Lyon era obvio que existía una profunda atracción de ese par… y no estaba dispuesto a dejarse ganar… a perder el afecto de Sherry con ese intento de metrosexual.

¿Lyon sama?- preguntó la pelirrosa, Lyon solo le sonrió y siguió mirando a la nave.

Oye… ¿Crees que en esa nave haya algo o alguien que incomode a ese tipo?- preguntó Brook, Raleight sonrió.

Algo así me imagino- dijo mientras que el Sunny atracaba en la playa.

Bien, ¿Ahora a donde?- dijo Franky señalando los dos edificios.

Iremos al Gremio de Fairy Tail… la otra es la residencia de las chicas conocida como Fairy Hills- dijo mientras que Brook y Franky solo sonreían de modo pervert..

Ni se les ocurra, debemos de ver que es lo que pasa- dijo Raleight mientras que Chopper asentía.

Bien vamos- dijo Lyon con seriedad.

En otro lugar.

¿Cuántos mas han sido atacados?- pregunto Guran Doma él jefe del consejo.

Seis puertos… al parecer son piratas, pero no todos… algunos "ninjas" han atacado la zona y hemos visto a unos tales Marines reclamando que la zona es propiedad de un tal Gobierno Mundial- dijo Org.

Ya veo, bien, si quieren jugar duro, lo haremos- dijo Doma con seriedad.

¿Enviara a los Caballeros Runa?- pregunto una mujer del consejo.

Solo a algunos lugares, pero Lahar nos ha dicho que muchos de esos tales Marines, se encuentran en un extraño Lugar llamado Marine Ford, es toda una fortaleza y no planeo que Fiore pierda vidas innecesariamente en un ataque… demostrémosle nuestro poder con un solo impacto del Satélite Etherion- dijo con calma sorprendiendo a todos.

¡Pero señor Doma, eso podría provocar una guerra!- exclamo oro.

¡Además de que muchos inocentes morirán! ¡Etherion tiene el poder de borrar toda una isla!- dijo otro.

La guerra ya empezó, vean las estadísticas y verán que muchos inocentes ciudadanos de Fiore ya han sufrido por esos extraños… no, es hora de demostrar que estamos haciendo lo correcto, ¡Que se prepare el Satélite, es una orden!- exclamo mientras que con algo de reticencia los miembros asentían, Doma era demasiado peligroso e influyente como para ir en contra de sus designios… el Etherion seria disparado

Lo que no sabían, es que Guran Doma también había recibido el sueño, y sabia que debía debilitar a los llamados Marines, sabía que pocos magos podrían contra los llamados Almirantes, por eso un disparo de Etherion a donde estaban los más peligrosos bastaría.

Con Madra.

¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Madara mientras que veía a Ultear mirando al cielo.

Solo recuerdo ciertos eventos- dijo con calma, Madara le miro, con ese vestido purpura… y esa expresión, a Madara le recordó a viejos amores… no cabia duda, esa mujer debía de ser usada para que una nueva generación de Uchihas existiera.

"Aunque parece detestar a Sasuke"- dijo para si… sin darse cuenta de que Ulteaar le arranco un cabello -¿Qué haces?

Nada… solo pensé que se te había pegado un hilo.- dijo sonriente, Madara le miro extrañado sin saber que usando sus orbes, Ultear ya había reunido dos cabellos de Madara y Sasuke, y se los envió a Kain… así si Madara planeaba traicionarlos tendría un modo de detenerlo.

Y podría encargarse de ese pesado de Sasuke.

En otra zona.

Bien, veo que el control sobre Cobra sigue- dijo Racer con calma mientras que veía a Cobra y a Cubelios -¿Cómo le hiciste para regresar a esa niña a la forma de serpiente?

No fue difícil, fue una de las muchas desaparecidas y reaparecidas, y como es aún muy nueva en Fairy Tail… bueno no creo que la noten- dijo Zero sonriendo mientras que miraba a la serpiente purpura –Kinana… tu eres la clave para dominar a Cobra.

Es una lástima, era una chica bonita- dijo Ángel sonriendo -¿Creen que Cobra sepa que su adorada mascota realmente era una chica humana?

No… nunca lo noto, pero lo intuía- dijo Zero, en eso se acerco Kabuto.

¿Cómo va la recolección de trozos?- pregunto.

Excelente, en este momento Midnight ya debe de tener un poco de los restos de Shirohige y de Portgas D. Ace- dijo Zero con calma.

Bien, con el enorme ejercito que estará a nuestro mando, así como de la reconstruida Nirvana, podremos causar el suficiente caos para que no noten que vamos por el Orbe-dijo Kabuto mientras que Zero reía.

En Sunagakure.

¡Pero qué demonios es eso!- exclamaba alguien mientras que gigantescos monstruos destrozaban todo a su paso… habían aparecido de repente y empezaron a matar y destruir.

Oh... La vida es una constante perdida- dijo un hombre de cabellos castaños con una sonrisa sádica… Rustyrose creaba toda clase de criaturas… la misión, debilitar a Sunagakure… -Es una poesía de destrucción, una Oda a la muerte.

En Amazon Lily.

¡Ahhh!- exclamo una amazona al caer muerta al piso… Sandsersonia no lo entendía… ¿Por que Marigold estaba atacando a las amazonas?

¡Huyan… no puedo controlar mi cuerpo!- exclamo mientras uqe de un poderoso impacto de sus técnicas mataba a un par de jovencitas.

¡Detente Marigold!- exclamo Sandersonia lanzándole un golpe… que al recibirlo Marigold también lo sintió su hermana.. .en eso noto unas marcas en las manos de ambas… y de varias amazonas que habían caído al piso al momento… como si ellas hubieran recibido el ataque de Sandersonia.

En una montaña.

Je… esto es muy divertido- dijo Kain Hikaru jugando con Mr. Cursey, un cabello de Marigold estaba en el muñeco, a su lado, Meldy solo miraba a las amazonas.

Esto es aburrido para mí… quisiera estar con Ul- dijo con cierta tristeza.

Hey… no te preocupes… pronto estaremos con ella, solo hay que… que matar a unas cuantas amazonas mas… es lo que dijo el maestro que… que- dijo él, pero Meldy le interrumpió.

Les debilitaría… ellas y su Haki son muy peligrosas, pero la disminución de sus habilidades es una bendición, ahora podremos encargarnos con facilidad de las más peligrosas- dijo mientras que hacia aparecer un grupo de setenta espadas y las dirigió por los cielos al centro de la aldea… y las dejo caer… gritos de muertes se escucharon pero Meldy no cambio su expresión, a ella no le interesaban solo quería matar a una persona… a Gray Fullbuster.

En las cercnias de Konoha.

¡Hemos llegado!- exclamo Tsunade mientras que el resto de los Kages miraban el monte de los Hokages… y se sorprendieron al ver que la villa había triplicado su tamaño.

¿Pero qué pasa aquí? Pensé que su villa estaba en reconstrucción- dijo Mei.

Parece que lo que sea que afecto al mundo afecto también este lugar- dijo el Raikage.

Mejor apurémonos- dijo Tsunade mientras que empezaban a apresurarse

De vuelta en Magnolia.

Vaya… ese tipo se ve que está loco- dijo Lucy haciendo sonreír a Naruto.

Si… lo está, pero es peligroso… y con el Rinnengan es aun más peligroso- dijo Naruto.

Entonces… creo que hay que detenerlo- dijo Hinata tratando de ser más decidida.

No lo sé… el Orbe es la mayor preocupación- dijo Makarov, en eso vio que Access y Booster se miraron.

Ya llegaron- dijo Booster Gold mientras que Skeets se acercaba.

Bien, entonces debemos de preparar como nos organizaremos- dijo Access.

¿De que hablan?- preguntó Mirajane mientras que Luffy le robaba un plato de carne que Mira había dejado en la mesa.

Ya lo veras- dijo mientras que la puerta se abría.

Oh… vaya, es el espadachín- dijo Robín con una sonrisa-.

¡Ah Zoro!- exclamo Luffy.

Vaya… que cosas- dijo Nami mientras uqe se percataba de la mujer que estaba atrás de Zoro.

Continuara.

Ya… ahora si ya todos se reunirán en el próximo cap, dios, como es difícil trabajara con tanto personaje, je, espero ya no tardar tanto. Pronto seguiré los demás fics, no desesperen. En el próximo cap aparece Gildartz

Je, como verán pronto empieza lo bueno, la guerra empezara en el próximo cap, así como los teams que verán serán de lo más variado.

Disculpen la tardanza.


	14. Capitulo 12: Dream Team

**MUNDOS EN COLISION.**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**One Piece Propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**

**Accel Asher es propiedad de Amalgam Comics**

**Booster Gold y Rip Hunter son Propiedad de DC Comics**

**Capitulo 12: Dream Team.**

"Cuando el gato sale, los ratones hacen fiesta"

-¡Hey Zoro!- exclamo Luffy sonriendo mientras que el espadachín sonreía.

-Vaya, lugar extraño para encontrarlos- dijo el de cabello verde yendo a saludar a sus nakamas.

-Hum, veo que viene muy bien acompañado- dijo Robín con una sonrisa ciertamente mordaz.

-¿Alguien me puede decir qué demonios pasa?- dijo Anko molesta y notando la mirada mordaz de Robín, sintiéndose algo intimidada.

-Se los contaremos más tarde, de todos modos, es hora de decidir como prepararnos, debemos de elegir equipos que tanto se encarguen de todo lo que está pasando en el mundo y que al mismo tiempo busquen el Orbe- dijo Hunter, pero Skeets se acerco.

-Señor, ya llegaron- dijo el aparato y entonces las puertas se abrieron… y los Kages entraron.

-Bueno, ya llegaron más…- dijo Booster.

-¡Tsunade sama!- exclamo Shizune mientras qué los demás Kages entraban.

-¡Pero que les paso!- exclamo sorprendido Naruto al ver su deplorable estado.

-Fuimos atacados Naruto- dijo Gaara acercándose a los demás ninjas que estaban allí.

-¡Ah! ¡Esas son quemaduras serias!- exclamo Wendy acercándose a la Mizukage quien vio a la niña acercándose.

-¿Quién eres pequeña?- preguntó al ver a la niña y se inclino, pero Wendy se concentro en las cicatrices –Si… ¿Son feas verdad?

-No se mueva… yo me encargare de ellas- dijo Wendy mientras que ponía sus manos en las cicatrices y… una luz blanca apareció.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Mei -¿Eres acaso una medic-nin.

-Por favor no me desconcentre- dijo Wendy mientras qué las cicatrices empezaban a borrarse.

-Shizune ¿Qué diablos pasa? ¿Qué es esto quienes son estas personas?- preguntó Tsunade confusa.

-Hum, tú me recuerdas a alguien- dijo Natsu acercándose al Raikage, este solo le miro.

-Tu también me recuerdas a alguien- dijo el Raikage, pero Booster solo se les acerco.

-Luego haremos presentaciones, de verdad que lo que tenemos que decirles es urgente- dijo Booster.

-¿Y tu quien eres muchacho? No te veo con la autoridad para reclamar- dijo el Raikage, pero Tsunade solo les miro, en eso se abrieron las puertas.

-Este lugar siempre está lleno… y ahora parece mercado- dijo una voz, Gray se percato entonces de quien hablaba… Lyon Bastia… a su lado estaban los Trimmens y otros que no conocía.

-¡Ah Raleigh!- dijo Luffy y entonces reconoció a los demás – ¡Ussop, Sanji, Chopper, Franky, Brook! ¡Que bueno verlos chicos!

-¡Luffy!- dijeron los susodichos.

-¡Oh puras chicas bellas!- exclamo Sanji sonriente, y es que aunque había tratado de flirtear con Sherry cuando la vio apenas, esta ni lo mocho por ponerse a discutir con Ren Akatsuki (cosa que causo mucho enfado a Lyon)

-¿Acaso parecemos tianguis? ¿Por qué sigue llegando tanta gente?- dijo Erza enfadada.

-No lo sé… pero al menos sacaremos muchos ingresos de todo esto- decía Mirajane que junto con Lissana y Lee andaban sirviendo bebidas.

-¡Lee! ¡Tú no eres camarero!- dijo Gai con sorpresa.

-Lo sé Gai Sensei! ¡Pero como Mirajane san me está enseñando magia lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarle!- decía Lee con cara de arrepentimiento, pero…

-¡Oh hijo mío, por supuesto que haces lo correcto!- exclamo Gai mientras que sacando de quien sabe donde un smoking y una bandeja… -¡Yo los ayudare!

-¡Gai sensei!-

-¡Lee!-

Y ambos se abrazaron ante la mirada de pena de todos.

-¡Oh esos es de hombres! ¡Muchacho tienes mi aprobación!- exclamo Elfman y se unió al abrazo.

-Eh, si, si ya dejaron su espectáculo homoerotico, vamos a Explicar todo DE NUEVO todo de una vez, o sino nunca pasaremos de aquí y los 3 mundos llegara a su fin sin que hayamos hecho nada- dijo Access.

-Por que siento que algo increíblemente repetitivo va a pasar aquí- dijo Tsunade, en eso Luffy se le acerco.

-¡Para eso están los saltos de trama!- dijo mientras que se retiraba a seguir robándose la comida de los demás.

En otra parte.

Sunagakure.

Hace unas horas había sufrido el ataque de una serie de monstruos muy raros que destrozaron parte de la infraestructura de la villa, muchos murieron sin saber qué pasaba.

-¡Vamos ustedes, escuadrón medico atiendan a los del sector 4, y ustedes encárguense de reparar las partes dañadas del hospital!- exclamaba Baki dando órdenes mientras que miraba los daños causados por el sorpresivo ataque de los monstruos.

Suspiro, así como habían aparecido, habían desaparecido los monstruos, no sin provocar grandes daños.

-Si en este momento nos atacaran esas mujeres, no harían puré- dijo preocupado mientras que se dirigía a su casa, uno de los pocos lugares que no habían sido dañados… y donde había llevado a la joven amazona que mantenía bajo custodia.

Al llegar se percato de que todo estaba en silencio, entro a su habitación y vio a la chica mirando a la nada

-Te traje algo para comer- dijo él, pero ella no le respondió, Baki aun se sentía como un miserable, la chica después de descubrir que no podía mover sus piernas entro en Shock, quedando en un estado cuasi vegetativo, solo respondía como si fuese un zombi –Yo… de verdad Lamento lo que paso, no quería que algo así pasara… por favor, despierta… tu eres una amazona, una guerrera.

Y entonces la chica solo se movió un poco, entonces Baki lo comprendió, era el mejor método para despertarla… recordarle el orgullo guerrero, no sería difícil.

Aunque esperaba que hubiera tiempo.

En la aldea amazona.

-Llévenlas con las curanderas- dijo Sandersonia mientras que miraba como muchas de las guerreras yacían muertas en el piso… estaba triste… no sabía qué era lo que le había pasado a su hermana Marigold, quien yacía mal herida con una de las curanderas, nadie entendía por qué había atacado a todos, pero a los daños a la Aldea eran tremendos… mas por esas espadas que habían caído y asesinado a varias de las chicas.

-Si nos atacaran en este momento esos ninjas, no tendríamos como defendernos- dijo una amazona con algo de temor, Sandersonia asintió mientras que se preguntaba que harían… fue entonces cuando se acercó la vieja Nyon.

-No tienen que preocuparse por ellos… nuestras vigías me informaron que también fueron atacados por una especie de monstruos… están sumamente debilitados… igual que nosotros- dijo Nyon con calma.

-Hum, de no ser por lo que paso podríamos aprovechar para acabarlos- dijo Sandersonia, pero Nyon negó con la cabeza.

-No… ahora hay cosas más importantes que un desquite- dijo Nyon –Debemos de enviar una delegación para pactar con esos ninjas, en este momento estamos muy vulnerables y con la desaparición del Calm Belt, podríamos ser atacados a traición por la marina.

-Pero Nyon san… deberíamos esperar a mi hermana para decidir eso- dijo Sandersonia, pero Nyon le miro como si ella hubiera dicho algo estúpido.

-Niña… si HHancock estuviese aquí, todo habría sido un baño de sangre, tanto nuestro como de ellos, he visto a muchos guerreros cabales en sus filas, no caerían ante la Akuma no mi de Hebihime con facilidad, y mira que cuando luchamos mataron a guerreras que tenían un buen nivel de Haki, así que es una bendición que no esté aquí- dijo ella con serenidad.

-Pero Nyon san… -dijo Sandersonia, mas la anciana solo le miro.

-Es mejor que prepares una delegación, iremos a pactar con ellos al atardecer- dijo la anciana y antes de que Sandersonia replicara… -Y apúrate, presiento que algo aun peor está por venir y si seguimos con nuestro orgullo estúpido no veremos un futuro.

-S… si Nyon- dijo Sandersonia derrotada.

En otro lugar.

-Vaya… esto es interesante- decía Madara mientras que junto con Kabuto miraba la información conseguida por Ultear.

-Tienen un buen grupo de inteligencia- dijo Kabuto mirando de reojo ala Kin, Ultear solo le sonrió.

-Bueno, el maestro Hades ha ido recopilando mucha información desde el momento en que el mundo empezó a cambiar… e incluso, ah encontrado algunos aliados que podrían ser de utilidad- dijo ella con calma, Madara asintió.

-Bien, me agradaría conocerlos- dijo él con calma. Kabuto asintió aunque no separaba la mirada de Ultear, Madara le había comentado el trato con la mujer, pero aun así, algo le decía que era bueno tener a su propio grupo en las sombras, de todos modos, sería bueno ver a sus posibles enemigos futuros.

-Zancrow, diles que pueden entrar- dijo ella, Zancrow asintió mientras qué con prepotencia caminaba a la puerta, Madara solo miraba con interés, de todos modos, el lugar que habían elegido para la reunión era un pequeño pueblo de malvivientes… claro, tuvieron que encargarse de la mayoría de ellos (y solo porque no valía la pena perder el tiempo matándoles fue que muchos salvaron la vida), así que no había problema alguno.

La puerta se abrió y un grupo de personas entraron, no eran muchos, quizás unos cinco…

-Les presento a José Porla, anteriormente Mago Santo y antiguo líder del Gremio Phantom Lord, ha aceptado colaborar con nosotros a cambio de que le dejemos acabar con el Maestro Makarov de Fairy Tail- dijo Ultear.

-Es un placer- dijo José con cordialidad, Madara le miro, se veía con potencial

-También viene en representación de… Buggy el payaso, la pirata Alvida- dijo mientras que una delgada y bella mujer con un gran garrote les miraba con aburrimiento –Y claro, en representación de Kurohige… el Doctor Q- dijo mientras qué un hombre de aspecto enfermizo les miraba.

Kabuto aun así imaginaba que era más de lo que se veía, entonces vio al tipo del Garfio en la mano y el puro… ese le parecía igual de peligroso o incluso más.

-Él es Crocodile… por la información que recopilo Caprico, es uno de los hombres que no quisieran tener como enemigo- dijo Ultear, Crocodile solo les miro con calma y fue a sentarse.

-Aquí esta muchacha me ha comentado de sus objetivos… me parecen loables, con mucho gusto acepto entrar- dijo Crocodile con calma, Madara solo le miraba… ese sujeto les seria de mucha utilidad.

-Bueno, Zetsu ah logrado recopilar mucha información, y con todo lo que está pasando aprovecharemos una pequeña incursión que hice a los cuarteles de la marina… no fue necesario mucho, solo que logre manipular algunas coas para con ello poder encargarnos de ciertos lios- dijo Madara, Ultear le miro y sonrió.

Ese tipo tenía buen estilo, mas porque ella ya sabía que había hecho… un par de movimientos y con eso la Marina empezaría a atacar a los que les causarían problemas, no era mucho, pero les serviría, además… se había asegurado que el resto de Grimoire Heart se encargara de que hacer ataques a Marinos y Piratas, así como a Ninjas… y dejando algunas pistas falsas para que se atacaran todos entre sí, así, aprovechando la confusión se podrían hacer del Orbe mientras qué cualquier potencial enemigo se destruía entre sí.

-Bien, creo que mejor empezamos a planear lo que haremos ¿No lo creen?- dijo Madara con calma mientras que el resto tomaba asiento.

-Bien, empecemos pues- dijo Ultear.

En otra parte.

-Entonces está listo- dijo Zero con calma.

-Así es, Kabuto tiene todo listo, se harán algunos ataques a las villas y poblados cercanos a Konoha y a otros para así entretener a los que él llama… la Alianza- dijo Ángel con seriedad, entonces miro a donde estaba Cobra -¿Estás seguro que nos servirá?

-Lo hará bien, el control que tenemos sobre él es completo, de todos modos… necesitaremos de toda la ayuda posible, más ahora que sabemos que ese tal Madara está aliado con el Maestro Hades, y ya sabes que él es todo un monstruo- dijo Zero con seriedad, Ángel solo se estremeció… Hades… ese hombre la atemorizaba.

-Entonces habrá que tener cuidado- dijo ella algo nerviosa, Zero solo le sonrió con malicia.

-Ángel… recuerda que debemos de estar atentos, con Grimoire Heart aquí, la cosa se pondrá muy peligrosa, mas por lo que Kabuto nos ha contado de Madara, si ese tipo esta con Hades, entonces hay que actuar con precaución- dijo Zero.

-Entonces te agradara saber esto- dijo Racer apareciendo atrás de ellos.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Zero con interés, Racer le sonrió.

-Nirvana… esta operativo de nuevo- dijo mientras que Zero le miro con sorpresa y sonrió.

Nirvana… eso cambiaria mucho las cosas… además, ya tenían un plan para que se declarara una guerra abierta entre el Gobierno mundial y el consejo de magos… teniendo claro a la Gran Alianza Shinobi en medio.

Mientras tanto en Ciudad Gotica… perdón, Magnolia/Konoha.

-Bien, espero que ya no aparezcan mas personajes porque ya me canse de contar el mismo cuento cada vez- dijo Access molesto.

-Hum… aun así es sorprendente lo que nos cuentas- dijo Tsunade.

-Por lo que veo muchos problemas se avecinan, según Skeets, coloco sensores de vigilancia en varios puntos y puedo afirmar que ya empezaron los conflictos… sabemos que la villa de Sunagakure y Amazon Lily están prácticamente una al lado de la otra- dijo Booster sorprendiendo a Gaara y a Hancock, pero no dijeron nada, de todos modos, lo que el trió había (de nuevo) contado era más que suficiente para saber que si querían proteger a sus villas deberían de escuchar los planes de ese trió.

-En fin, lo importante es que haremos equipos que vayan a buscar al orbe mientras que otros se encargan de mantener a raya a los que de seguro trataran de meterse en nuestro camino- dijo Hunter.

-¿Otros?- dijo Tsunade confusa.

-Lo más seguro es que muchos villanos de los tres mundos hayan "sentido" el poder del orbe, es un poder tan grande que si alguno pusiera sus manos en el, todos perderíamos- dijo Makarov, Tsunade solo suspiro.

-Entonces es mejor dar el orden de los equipos dijo el Raikage mientras que veía de reojo a Killer Bee rapear con Luffy y Natsu… sobra decir que lo hacían muy mal.

-Hemos marcado las zonas donde se empezara la búsqueda, como hay una mezcla de todo, hemos decidido acomodarlos de acuerdo al nivel que tienen y en equipos de seis a 8 personas- dijo Access –Skeets los ha investigado y se harán según sus estimaciones.

-Bueno, será mejor empezar- dijo Naruto mientras que miraba de reojo a Lucy, quien se encontraba al lado de Hinata.

-Ok, les daremos la lista- dijo Booster mientras que una luz salía de Skeets y se veía una lista de nombres.

-Primero irán los equipos de contención necesitaremos Maestro Makarov que usted y los Kages dirijan los movimientos de la Alianza Shinobi y los magos de Fairy Tail que formaran parte de esos equipos- dijo Hunter, los aludidos asintieron.

-Bien, hemos manejado unos equipos especiales y daremos el orden en base de los que se encuentran aquí- dijo con seriedad Booster.

Equipos.

Contención, distracción e investigación:

Equipo 1: Roronoa Zoro, Anko Mitarashi, Lyon Bastia, Sherry Blendy, Chopper y Ren Akatsuki.

-¿Por qué me tenía que tocar con esta loca?- dijo Zoro señalando a Anko.

-Como si tú fueras un gran compañero- dijo ella molesta, Happy se les acerco.

-¡Te Guuuuuuuuuussssssstaaaaa- dijo el gato y alcanzo a escaparse antes de que Anko lo pescara.

-No es como si pudiéramos hacer buen equipo- Dijo Ren sonrojado mientras que miraba a un lado, Sherry solo bufo.

-Ni que yo estuviera muy contenta de trabajar contigo de nuevo- dijo Sherry igual de sonrojada.

-¿Por qué siento ganas de matar a ese tipo?- dijo Lyon enfadado.

-Porque Sherry Te Guuuuuuuussssssssssta- dijo Happy y se escabullo antes de que Lyon usara un Ice Maker en él.

Equipo 2: Ichiya, Maito Gai, Pellona, Ino Yamanaka, Eve Thylm y Neji Hyuga.

-Sera un placer estar en el mismo equipo que tan hermosas damas- dijo Eve acercándose a Ino y a Pellona.

-Oh, vamos, no es para tanto- dijo con algo de soberbia Ino, Pellona solo le miro raro.

-Al menos estaré en el mismo grupo que el tipo que se parece a Kumashi.

-hum, espero que al menos veamos algo de acción- dijo Neji.

-Men… que grandioso estar en un equipo de bellezas… con excepción de ti- dijo señalando a Gai, este solo empezó a reír.

-Se ve que su concepción de la belleza es diferente- dijo Gai riendo.

-Bueno, Men… al menos aparte de ti, Eve y yo estaremos rodeados de damas- dijo danzando… y Neji se percato de que

-¡Hey que yo soy hombre- dijo molesto.

-¿En serio? Disculpa, pensaba que solo eras una mujer hombruna- dijo Eve y todos empezaron a reír.

Equipo 3: Hibiki Lantys, Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake, Nico Robín y Tenten.

-Oh, que grandioso es estar en el mismo equipo que damas tan bellas- dijo Hibiki mientras que sacaba unas flores y se las daba a las tres…

-Eh… gracias- dijo Sakura apenada, hey, el tipo era muy guapo y la llamo bella… al menos no era como los brutos de sus compañeros.

-Eh… sí, claro- dijo Tenten sin mucho interés.

-Es un placer- dijo Robín mientras que volteo a Kakashi –Veo que estaremos un tiempo juntos Shinobi san, espero podamos llevarnos bien.

-Ah si, claro- dijo Kakashi cuando Happy se le acerco a Robin.

-¡Te Guuuuuuuuussssssssssta!- dijo el gato volador, ella solo le sonrió.

-Podría ser, aunque veo que es un tipo un poco pervertido, pero no caen mal de vez en cuando- dijo ella mientras que Kakashi solo le veía con cara de circunstancias…

Equipos de Búsqueda directa.

Equipo 1: Natsu Dragnell, Monkei D. Luffy, Naruto zumaki, Lucy Heartfilia Hinata Hyuga, Nami y Wendy Marvell.

-Eh… ¿Por qué somos un equipo tan grande?- dijo Lucy sorprendida.

-Además de que nos toco estar con ese pervertido- dijo Nami molesta.

-¡A como friegas con eso! ¡No soy un pervertido!- exclamo Naruto molesto.

-Naruto Kun- dijo Hinata apenada.

-Ah, ¡Happy también vendrá con nosotros!- exclamo Natsu.

-¡Aye sir!- dijo Happy sonriendo.

-Donde vaya Wendy iré yo y nada me hará cambiar de opinión- dijo Charle.

-Lo que pasa es que Charle no quiere separarse de mi- dijo Happy, y esta solo le dio un coscorrón- El amor duele.

-¿Por qué tengo que estar con ese pirata?- dijo Naruto señalando a Luffy quien de nuevo estaba comiendo.

-Hey, ¡Vamos a divertirnos mucho!- exclamo Luffy dándole un manotazo a Naruto, pero este le miro con enfado..

-Bueno, bueno, no se achicopalen, de todos modos vamos a hacer esto para salvar a todos. Dijo Natsu.

-Es cierto, hay que trabajar juntos- dijo Lucy mientras qué Wendy afirmaba.

Equipo 2: Boa Hancock, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Loxar, Lissana, Shizune y Cana Alberona.

-¡Por que no puedo estar en el mismo equipo que Luffy sama!- exclamo molesta Hancock.

-¿Pro que estoy en un equipo de puras mujeres?- dijo Gray.

-Es la bendición… que suerte tienes- dijo Chouji.

-Mendigo afortunado- dijo Kiba.

-¡Ah estamos en el mismo equipo Gray sama!- dijo Juvia feliz.

-Al menos estaré con un compañero de copas- dijo Cana sonriendo.

Y así sucesivamente se fueron formando mas equipos, hasta que…

-Bien, entonces tendremos a un equipo especial para cuando llegue el momento de la pelea,- dijo Makarov –Estuvimos hablando con ellos y aceptaron ser la punta de lanza de la batalla final… aunque uno de ellos aun no se presenta.

-Creo que ya viene en camino- dijo Booster.

-Bien, los que ya estén con los respectivos equipos partirán hoy mismo, recuerden, los equipos de Búsqueda directa deben de avanzar y buscar el orbe sin detenerse a causar líos, deben de tratar de ser lo más prudentes posible- dijo Hunter.

-Creo que aquí tendremos un problema- dijo Lucy viendo de reojo a Naruto, Luffy y Natsu, quienes solo le miraron confusos.

-Muy cierto, pero veré como controlarles- dijo Nami.

-Algo me dice que habrá problemas- dijo Hinata y Wendy asintió..

-Bueno, esta es la mejor formación, así que mejor no se quejen- dijo Booster, en eso la puerta del Gremio se abrió.

-Hey, creo que tendremos que llamar a algunos albañiles- dijo un hombre de cabellera castaña entrando.

-Gildartz, te dije que tuvieras más cuidado- dijo el Maestro, Gildartz solo se carcajeo mientras que entraba.

-Ya era hora- dijo Access.

Cana solo miro a Gildartz de lejos y se oculto… no se atrevía aun a tratar de acercarse a su padre.

-Bien este es nuestro equipo principal de asalto- dijo Access con calma.

Equipo Principal de Asalto (o Dream Team como le llamo Maarov) : Silvers Rayleigh, Gildartz y Killer Bee.

-¿Hu? ¿De qué se trata esto?- preguntó Gildartz confuso mientras que Rayleigh se le acercaba.

-Anda, yo te lo cuento- dijo él con calma mientras que Bee solo sonreía.

-Cool, se ve que me toco en el mejor equipo de este lugar.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Lo que nadie sabía es que el Orbe ya había visto todo y planeaba sus propios juegos.

.hum, será mejor que empiece con el primero- dijo para si mientras que visualizaba a un hombre de cabello azul que veía de lejos Amazon Lily. Sonrió… los reyes del mar estaban muy aburridos y… ¿Por qué no dejar que las amazonas, los ninjas y Gerard Fernández se entretuvieran un poco con ellos?

Una risa infantil lleno el lugar mientras que todo empezaba.

Continuara.

Bien, sé que me tarde, pero estos días han sido algo ocupados, je, tratare de no tardar tanto.

Bien, los teams ya se formaron je, aunque el equipo de los protas será muy desmadrozo, je, ya verán el por qué, además de que habrán muchos problemas, mas por que habrán malentendidos entre Natsu, Naruto, Lucy y Hinata. Je, a partir del próximo cap me dedicare a menos personajes para ir más rápido y así poder moverme mejor, ya verán a los demás teams que no mencione actuando, je, reservo algunas sorpresas, por cierto que el Dream Team no entrara en acción sino hasta más adelante. Además de que habrá un primer encuentro entre un grupo de los buenos y los malos en turno je, y volveremos a ver a Kisame, ha, y verán porque Konan no salió en este cap.

Suerte a todos


	15. Capitulo 13: Versus P1

**MUNDOS EN COLISION.**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**One Piece Propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**

**Accel Asher es propiedad de Amalgam Comics**

**Booster Gold y Rip Hunter son Propiedad de DC Comics**

**Capitulo 13: Versus P1.**

**NOTA: Para ya no retrasarme tanto con este fic, hare los caps cortos, así podre ir más rápido y no retrasarme tanto, ya así podremos tener contis menos espaciadas, espero no les moleste**

"_Es mejor callar y que la gente crea que eres tonto… que hablar y demostrarlo"_

El mundo es un lugar enorme y raro.

Konan jamás pensó de todos modos que se volvería aun más raro.

-Estas algo distraída- dijo Erza Scarlet a su lado, Konan le miro, esa mujer se veía muy fuerte… entonces vio al resto de su equipo nuevo…

Shikamaru Nara, lo había visto durante la invasión a Konoha, era un sujeto interesante y muy inteligente, sabía que podía confiar en él.

-Recuerda que te tendremos vigilada- dijo Shikamaru.

-Si… lo sé… aunque no me explico cómo lograran frenar a Madara y a todos los que se hallan aliado con él- dijo Konan, Erza le sonrió.

-Ya verás que lo lograremos- dijo con una sonrisa que Konan sintió cálida.

-De todos modos, espero que no haya sido un error enviar a toda esa pandilla junta- dijo Shikamaru con calma… y los demás asintieron.

En una estación de tren… he… los restos de una estación de tren.

-¡Vamos! ¡Que no hay más!- exclamaba Natsu mientras que en todo el lugar se veían los rastros de una monumental paliza que Natsu, Luffy y Naruto le habían metido a unos pobres bandidos que pensaron que sería muy fácil asaltar la estación de trenes.

-Creo que exageraron- dijo Lucy.

-Esos brutos… no tenían que destruir todo- dijo Nami.

-Ya, calma- dijo Hinata mientras que Wendy solo suspiraba.

-Y se supone que debíamos de mantener un bajo perfil- dijo ella mientras que Happy y Charle solo suspiraban.

-Hum… estos son ninjas renegados- dijo Naruto al ver las bandas rayadas.

-Anda, este de aquí es pirata- dijo Luffy viendo las fachas de un tipo.

-Anda… ¡Lucy no son estos los tipos que despachaste en Acalipa!- dijo Natsu sonriente y Lucy se percato que aparte de piratas y ninjas habían miembros del Gremio de Naked Mummy.

-Natsu, se supone que no debíamos de causar revuelo- dijo ella.

-Hey, no tengo la culpa de que hayan venido a asaltar la estación de trenes- dijo Natsu.

-Tiene un punto en eso… aunque ¿Por qué también te metiste tu?- pregunto Naruto mirando a Luffy.

-¿Yo? ¡Solo me pareció divertido!- dijo Luffy sonriendo, ante lo que Naruto solo le miro como quien ve a un idiota.

-Luffy, se supone que debimos de estar de incognitos- dijo Nami enfadada.

-Bueno, no creo que nadie nos reconozca, están todos tirados- dijo Luffy con toda la calma del mundo, Nami solo suspiro cansada.

-Sera mejor tomar un carruaje que nos lleve a nuestro destino- dijo Wendy con calma.

-Un carruaje es más lento que el tren, debemos de hayar el modo de ir más rápido- dijo Lucy.

-Pues vayamos por el bosque- dijo Naruto con calma.

-Naruto kun, creo que no sería conveniente –dijo Hinata, Naruto le miro confuso.

-Bueno, creo que podremos alquilar un carromato- dijo Lucy, mas tanto Naruto como Nami palidecieron -¿Qué pasa?

-No es que no confiemos en ti, pero conduces horrible- dijo Nami.

-Oye, que es solo que no estoy acostumbrada- dijo Lucy.

-Yo voto por correr por el bosque- dijo Natsu pálido, no quería por nada del mundo subirse a un vehículo.

-¡Hey allá rentan esas cosas!- dijo Luffy señalando un local donde rentaban los nuevos modelos de carromato, estos con fuente de poder a base de Lacryma.

Nami y Naruto solo miraron con cierto nervio a la rubia quien fue alegre a rentar el carromato.

-Anden, no se preocupen, Lucy aprende muy rápido-dijo Wendy sonriendo.

-De todos modos esto da miedo- dijo Naruto mientras que Natsu solo se ponía pálido pensando en cómo se iba a marear y Luffy… ese estaba emocionadísimo por subirse a el vehiculo.

-Algo me da mala espina de esto- dijo Nami.

En otra parte.

El orbe miraba divertido lo que pasaba, el mundo entero era un caos, los malos se juntaban planeando como tomar su poder, pensando que solo era otra fuente mas de energía, los buenos trataban de hallar el modo de cómo encontrar el camino para salvar a los mundos y en medio, la guerra entre tres mundos empezaba a formarse.

-Esto es divertidísimo- dijo mientras qué empezó a crear cosas… seres… -Debo de darles retos, solo así no se aburrirán- dijo burlón mientras que reia y con un leve movimiento de manos unos seres aparecieron. –Hum, veo que el gyojin ese se libero de la jaula de viento y esta por alcanzar a los dos asesinos y a la sirenita que llevan consigo, bien, ellos serán los primeros que se divertirán.

Y la criatura creada se elevo por los cielos.

-Hum también… creo que hare algo para balancearles el juego- dijo mientras uqe miraba por medio de una especie de ventana a Jerall Fernández.

Mientras que las risas del orbe se escuchaban.

En otro lugar.

La destrucción causada por el repentino ataque de esos monstruos en Suna, había dejado a la villa desprotegida, los muros defensivos, los depósitos de comida…

-¿Cómo está la situación?- pregunto Baki.

-Muy mal señor… hay daños demasiado grandes como para poder reponernos rápido… no sabemos de donde salieron esas cosas- dijo el Anbu.

-Refuercen los muros y preparen a todos, podríamos ser atacados ahora que estamos más vulnerables- dijo con nervios.

-No debes de preocuparte por eso- dijo una voz y Baki vuo a la vieja Nyon entrando a la villa escotada por una Kunoichi de Tsuna.

-Matsuri ¿Qué significa esto?- dijo Baki.

-Señor, a ellas también las atacaron, su aldea quedo hecha pedazos y muchas murieron- dijo Matsuri.

-Así es, el resto de la Delegación quedo afuera de aquí por respeto, pero bueno, a lo que vamos, yo vine aquí a pactar con ustedes.

-Ya veo, me imagino que también presienten que esto tuvo que ver con alguien- dijo Baki –Bien, vamos a una de las oficinas que sobrevivieron para charlar… Matsuri, informa a las demás chicas de la delegación que pueden pasar con seguridad a la aldea, nadie les molestara- dijo mientras que él y Nyon se dirigían a la oficina.

Y Baki solo esperaba que no preguntaran por la chica amazona que cuidaba.

De pronto.

-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO!- exclamo alguien y con rapidez Baki y Nyon se movieron viendo con sorpresa un gigantesco pulpo que había salido del mar…

-¡Es un rey de los mares!- exclamo Nyon.

-¿Un qué?- preguntó Baki, confuso.

-Un rey de los mares… pero no se acercan a la costa… al menos no uno tan grande- dijo Nyon.

-¡Todos rápido! ¡Preparen una defensa!- exclamo Baki, Nyon volteo.

-¡Llamen al resto de las amazonas, esa cosa podría destrozar el lugar!- dijo Nyon mientras que los ninjas empezaban a organizarse, mas el último ataque les había dejado las defensas muy bajas… no creía que pudiesen enfrentar a esa cosa.

-Si tan solo Kazekage sama estuviera- dijo Baki mientras que Nyon solo suspiro… ahora si que necesitarían la ayuda de Hancock… pero por desgracia, tampoco contaba con el apoyo de las hermanas de la amazona… ya que el ataque las había dejado muy graves….

-No sé si podremos… pero no nos rendiremos sin luchar- dijo la anciana mientras que Baki sonreía.

-Ese es un buen espíritu guerrero… algo en usted me recordó de inmediato a Chiyo Obasama- dijo él, mas Nyon solo miro a donde se veía el enorme pulpo.

En muy pocos minutos habían logrado organizar una buena defensa…

Que sirvió para menos que nada.

La mayor parte de los ninjas que aun podían pelear, eran Genins, lo que dejaba muy en bajo las capacidades. De las amazonas, la mayor parte de las guerreras estaban heridas, por lo que aunque Nyon organizo a un buen grupo, no superaban la treintena…

No lo lograrían… era el pensamiento de ambos, con sus fuerzas tan mermadas y debilitadas.

Aun así lucharon, lucharon con valor y perseverancia, demostraron un poder increíble, el cual incluso sorprendió al gigantesco monstruo…Ninjas y amazonas, codo a codo, era un espectáculo hermoso… pero inútil.

-¡Cuidado!- exclamo una de las amazonas y un fuerte impacto lanzo a varios de los ninjas y amazonas por los cielos.

-Es muy fuerte- dijo la vieja Nyon.

-Aunque hemos logrado herirlo, pero nos flata poder de fuego- dijo Baki, si no hubieran sido atacados por esos monstruos y las amazonas estuvieran a toda su capacidad, de seguro que habrían logrado derrotar a esa cosa… pero ahora.

-De todos modos, caeremos Luchando- dijo Nyon mientras uqe Baki sonreía… no lo negaba, esas mujeres eran unas excelentes compañeras de armas.

De pronto.

_¡BRAAAMMMM!_

Un impacto dio de lleno en el pulpo causándole un grave daño.

-¿Pero que demonios?- dijo Baki, pero BNyon miraba a otro lugar.

A donde un joven hombre de cabello azul y un tatuaje en su rostro les miraba.

-¡GRAND CHARIOT!- exclamo y 7 esferas de luz salieron golpeando con tanta fuerza al pulpo que parecía que un meteoro del tamaño de una casa le hubiera pegado.

-¡Quien eres!- exclamo Nyon, mas el hombre no se inmuto.

-Entreténganlo- dijo mientras que brillaba -¡METEOR!

Y se lanzo a una enorme velocidad esquivando los ataques del herido pulpo, Nyon y Baki solo se miraron y asintieron.

-¡Ataquen!- exclamaron al unisonó.

Las amazonas y los ninjas que aun estaban en condiciones de luchar, rápidamente se lanzaron contra el gigantesco monstruo, la combinación de Haki y jutsus hacían mella en el ser mientras que el joven solo se movía de un lado a otro… y sonrió.

-Es hora- dijo después de analizar la situación, se detuvo en una colina y levantaba los brazos.

-¿Pero qué hace?- dijo Nyon.

-No lo sé… pero el aire y las sombras se dirigen a él.

-Es hora… ¡Alejen a todos!- exclamo el hombre y con un rápido grito (ya que algo les hizo percatarse de que era muy mala idea que algún ninja y amazona se quedase en la ruta) los shinobis y las amazonas se replegaron, mientras que una enorme esfera se creaba sobre el hombre… una esfera donde se veía el espacio -¡Recibe esto criatura! ¡ALTARIS!

Y la esfera fue lanzada contra el pulpo, atinando en su zona central… el pulpo emitió un ruido y colapso.

-¿Esta muerto?- dijo Baki, Nyon solo miraba con sorpresa a ese hombre, su velocidad era muy alta, quizás se acercaba a la de la Emperatriz… pero su poder era diferente… no era una Akuma no mi… era algo mas…

-Magia- dijo recordando antiguas leyendas del mundo.

El hombre se les acerco.

-¿Están bien?- preguntó.

-Si… ¿Y tu quien eres muchacho?- pregunto Baki, mientras qué el joven les miraba.

-Mi nombre es Jerall Fernández… y necesito saber qué demonios está pasando- dijo Jerall al fin, se veía confuso, pero bueno, a estas alturas ¿Quién no lo estaría?

De todos modos, ni Baki ni Nyon estaban muy dispuestos a perder a un buen aliado, aunque fuera temporal, además, con lo de ese monstruo, las fuerzas de Suna y Amazon Lily estaban de nuevo por los suelos.

No sabían que esto era solo el inicio del éxodo… ya que en esos momentos, varios barcos piratas se dirigían a la zona, guiados únicamente por una idea que alguien les había dado… mujeres… jóvenes, bellas y fértiles… mujeres que podrían no solo saciar sus más oscuros y degenerados sueños, sino que podrían también venderlas… además de que les habían informado que habían unas personas que podrían usar como esclavos…

Y desde otro lugar, el Orbe solo reía, se divertía con ganas y esperaba ver más diversión pronto.

Porque ya había preparado a otros adversarios para comprobar el poder de "sus elegidos"

Continuara.

Bien, me tarde, pero por eso es que decidí esa medida, hare caps cortos para así poder trabajar mejor.

Espero les agrade, estoy usando algunos conceptos nuevos y algunas cosas interesante que he visto en los tres mangas, espero poder manejarlas en buen orden.

Suerte


	16. Capitulo 14: Versus P2

**MUNDOS EN COLISION.**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**One Piece Propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**

**Accel Asher es propiedad de Amalgam Comics**

**Booster Gold y Rip Hunter son Propiedad de DC Comics**

**Capitulo 14: Versus P2.**

**NOTA: Para ya no retrasarme tanto con este fic, hare los caps cortos, así podre ir más rápido y no retrasarme tanto, ya así podremos tener contis menos espaciadas, espero no les moleste**

"_100 cobardes no hacen a un hombre valiente ni 100 idiotas hacen a un sabio"_

Hace unas horas.

Jerall había ayudado a las amazonas y a los ninjas de Suna contra un enorme pulpo…

Ahora.

-¡Vamos a por ella!- decía un pirata mientras que se veía que el grupo variopinto de personalidades atacaban la mezclada Amazon Lily con Sunagakure.

-¡No las maten! ¡Necesitamos que estén enteras para poderlas vender!- decía un Shinobi renegado mientras qué varios magos atacaban.

Sin embargo, no estaban desprotegidas, las Amazonas que aun podían luchar estaban dando una batalla más que admirable junto con varios ninjas de Suna que aun podían estar de pie, pero sabían que les superaban en número.

-¡RETIRADA!- dijo alguien, las amazonas y ninjas empezaron a retroceder, no podían mantener la posición y habían tenido que dejar gente atrás.

Jerall se encontraba en la retaguardia ayudando a la evacuación, aunque no quisiera, se sentía más necesario en el campo de batalla, pero Nyon y Baki le hicieron entender que por ahora era mejor mantenerse con calma y ayudar a evacuar.

La lucha seguía pero podría decirse que pese a la superioridad numérica de ese combinado de piratas, ninjas y magos que atacaban a las amazonas y los shinobis de Suna, estos últimos lograban mantenerse firmes.

Los barcos estaban listos para partir… pero.

¡ROOOOAARRRRRR!

Todos vieron al cielo… y muchos magos vieron aterrados al enorme ser que sobrevolaba la zona.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo un Shinobi -¿Un Kuchiyose?

-No es un rey del mar eso sin duda- dijo un pirata.

-¡UN DRAGON!-dijo un mago y varios de ellos se veían aterrados.

-¡Hay que largarnos, eh leído sobre ese! ¡Es Acnologia!- gritaba uno de los más viejos

-¿Acnologia?- dijo un pirata.

-¡Hay que largarnos! ¡Esa cosa ya destruyo un país hace mucho tiempo!- exclamo otro.

Lo que si es que los Shinobis de Suna y las Amazonas aprovecharon la confusión para huir, logrando llegar a los barcos y con ayuda de Jerall usaron algunos hechizos para huir rápidamente…

Pero.

¡ROARRRR!

El rugido del dragón retumbo en la zona antes de que se dejara ir en picada sobre la zona…

Ni piratas ni shinobis ni magos pudieron hacer nada, había algunos usuarios de frutas, uno que otro con Haki, algunos criminales del libro bingo… y no pudieron librarse de la destrucción causada por el Dragón negro.

Destrozo todo a su paso aun logias cayeron, el dragón aniquilo lo que encontró a su paso para finalizar con un tremendo rugido que destrozo el lugar…

En otra parte.

-¡NO! ¡EL NO PUEDE METERSE NO ES JUSTO!- decía el Orbe… molesto y asustado, Acnologia era algo con lo que no contaba, era muy peligroso ya que era inmune a su magia… y con los mundos acoplándose, ahora era lo más peligroso de todo el lugar…

-Debo de encontrar un modo de entretenerlo… y creo que ya sé cómo- dijo malicioso mientras que usaba su poder para invocar a reyes del mar y seres invocados por los ninjas.

No durarían, eso era seguro, peor mantendrían entretenido al Dragón mientras el seguía sus juegos…

Solo esperaba que no hubiera más interferencias.

En otra parte.

Lyon se encontraba pensativo, vio de reojo a Sherry y a Ren, quienes solo se miraban sonrojados… pero eso no le interesaba tanto ahora como hacia uno par de días…

Y es que antes de partir había visto la cosa más hermosa de todo el mundo… una chica de cabello azul que iba en el equipo de Gray…

-Hey, ya despierta de tu nube – dijo la voz de Anko, Lyon le miro con seriedad y Anko solo suspiro… ¿Por ue le tenían que tocar los tipos que no la mochaban? ¿Que acaso estaba perdiendo su atractivo?

-Estoy despierto señorita Mitarashi, solo pensaba algunas cosas ¿Ya es hora de partir?- pregunto.

-Si, nada mas con que el Tanuki traiga de regreso al perdido- dijo Anko con calma.

-¿Cuál perdido?- dijo Zoro detrás de ella, pero Anko ni se asusto, Zoro por algún motivo siempre aparecía detrás de ella –No es mi culpa de que esta ciudad este mal diseñada.

-Diria que es una excusa… si no fuera por lo rara que es esta ciudad- dijo Chopper, Ren y Sherry se acercaron.

-Mezcla Elementos de una ciudad de nuestro mundo con el de otra… ¿Y esto?- dijo de pronto levantando un diario y estaba asombrado…

-¿Qué pasa Ren?- dijo Sherry acercándose y… palideció.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo Lyon igual de asombrado.

-¿Qué tanto miran?- dijo Zoro con duda?

-No se, no veo nada de interesante- dijo Chopper.

-Este diario… tiene la fecha de X791- dijo Ren, el trió le miro confuso –Eso es 7 años en el futuro.

-¿El Futuro?- dijo Anko confusa.

-Nuestro futuro, no el de ustedes- dijo Lyon

-Entonces lo que dijo ese tal Hunter se cumple… el tiempo se esta compactando- dijo Chopper… y eso asusto a los magos… si el tiempo se compactaba de seguro empezarían a haber paradojas de tiempo… y mas por lo que Lyon había leído en el diario… se anunciaba el compromiso de Ren Akatsuki y de Sherry Blendi.

Lo mejor será movernos… o esto se pondrá aun peor- dijo Ren mientras qué de reojo miraba a una sonrojada Sherry que no entendía que diablos pasaba.

En otro lugar

Neji no entendía que demonios había pasado… pero de pronto habían tenido muchos lios al terminar metidos en un lugar donde había muchas mujeres…. Un Gremio según les habían dicho… que se llamaba Mermaid Heel… en si no debían de pelear contra ellas… pero a Maito Gay se le había ocurrido la "grandiosa" idea de disfrazarlo a él y a Eve de mujeres para que se "infiltraran" en el mismo…

-¿Por qué demonios debemos de usar esto?- dijo Neji mientras que miraba el vestido que le habían puesto… y el modo en el que le habían acomodado el cabello…

-Je, si no supiera que eres hombre- dijo Eve.

-Tu no digas nada que te vez como una chica- dijo Neji molesto, Eve solo le sonrió.

-Vamos, n oes tan malo… además, de vemos de saber qué pasa con el tiempo, parece que se compacta de un modo peligroso… yo he escuchado de un pequeño gremio llamado Mermaid Heel, pero ellas no poseían ese nivel de poder que se dice poseen estas- dijo con seriedad.

-¿Dices que esas chicas no eran tan fuertes?- dijo Neji.

-Exacto… incluso una de ellas… Kagura Mikazuchi, según sé es una especie de prospecto, pero a la que mencionan aquí es más bien una mujer adulta que es la mejor maga de todo el Gremio… no lo entiendo- dijo Eve.

Neji asintió y suspiro, era hora de saber a qué grado la fusión de mundos estaba causando daños al mundo de Earthland y a los otros mundos.

En otra parte del mismo lugar.

-Este lugar es cool- dijo Gai mientras qué se ponía un traje blanco- ¡Y esto sí que se me ve bien!

-¡Men! ¡Te luce excelente!- decía Ichiya mientras que Gai posaba con un traje blanco similar al de Ichiya.

-No niego que así… sí que se ve lindo- dijo Pellona mirando a Gai fascinada… y lo que era Ino…

-Necesitare terapia después de esto- dijo con seriedad Ino sin embargo vio que el cielo se oscurecía… y se percato de que extraños seres se veían a lo lejos… -¿Monos con alas?

Lo que no sabía era que eso era una creación del orbe para mantenerlos entretenidos… y también para atraer la atención del Dragón en todos lados menos en el…

Donde el equipo 3 de investigación…

-¿Estás seguro que esto es necesario para reunir informacion?- dijo una sonrojada Sakura mientras que Hibiki le sonreía.

-Lo es… al menos me permite verte en un vestido hermoso- dijo el trimen mientras qué adulaba a Sakura que vestía un precioso vestido rojo… Tenten solo suspiro, ese hombre era un halagador, pero bueno, tanto ella como Sakura rara vez eran tratadas como chicas por sus compañeros… así que… bueno ¿Por qué no aprovechar? Además, rara vez acudía a este tipo de lugares tan elegantes

-No me gusta esto- dijo Kakashi vestido de un modo similar al de Hibiki.

-Yo creo que este traje te sienta bien Shinobi san- dijo Robín sonriendo, mas Kakashi solo le miro.

-No creo que necesitemos vestirnos así para espiar- dijo él, aunque sabía que era un excelente método como ninja que era… esta ropa elegante era incomoda.

-Vamos, disfruta el momento… no siempre se puede tener tan buena compañía- dijo Robín, Kakashi le miro y suspiro.

-¿Hablas de ti o de mi?- dijo él, mas Robín le sonrío con sensualidad, lo que hizo que Kakashi se sintiera algo cálido… pero si había logrado soportar los intentos de otras mujeres, de seguro también podría con ella… aunque algo le decía que esa mujer era de cuidado.

No sabían que esa noche, cosas interesantes pasarían… mas por que el Orbe planeaba algo muy interesante…. Y alrededor de la ciudad… varios seres se presentaban

Y de regreso con el grupo Prota…

-¡Mas rápido!- decía un emocionado Luffy mientras que Lucy guiaba el carromato a alta velocidad.

-¡Esta cosa se mueve divinamente!- decía Lucy mientras que Natsu estaba verde del mareo, Hinata se agarraba como podía del chasis, Naruto… estaba inconsciente por haberse caído dos veces en los pechos de Nami… y esta le había golpeado dejándole inconsciente… Wendy en cambio.

-¡Dale más duro!- decía emocionada, por algún motivo, Charle había notado que Wendy y Lucy parecían estar extrañamente hiperactivas… podría deberse al cambio en los mundos… lo que no sabía es que había un motivo más oculto… que solo un par de personas conocía.

En Magnolia/Konoha.

-¡Que dices!- exclamo Makarov asombrado.

-Si… esas chicas, Lucy y Wendy, por algún motivo el compactamiento del tiempo esta afectándolas… no solo a ellas, la chica Hyuga y la cartógrafa también están siendo afectadas de algún modo- dijo Access.

-¿De qué modo las está afectando?- pregunto el maestro.

-En el caso de la Maga estelar y la Dragón Slayer… parece ser que hay un evento que ocurrirá en una cierta cantidad de tiempo… qué las está aumentando de poder… pero afectando un poco su raciocinio- dijo Booster Gold lo que sorprendió al maestro –En otras palabras… se están volviendo imprudentes y alocadas, probablemente como ese chico Natsu, pero a la enésima potencia…

-¡Eso sería el apocalipsis!- dijo el Maestro -¡Si ya de por si Natsu siempre destroza todo, si Lucy y Wendy se le unen en la locura… estaremos en quiebra!- dijo el maestro.

-Lo que me preocupa… es que las otras dos chicas también empezaran a hacer cosas más locas… y creo que los chicos estarán en muchos problemas pronto- dijo Hunter lo que puso pensativo al maestro, Tsunade le miro y suspiro… un grupo de locos hiperactivos sueltos… eso sería más peligroso que el orbe… y entonces algo entro a su mente.

-¿El cambio en las chicas afectara sus hormonas?- dijo ella.

-Eh… si creemos que tal vez las haga más… lujuriosas- dijo Booster y Tsunade solo miro a Makarov.

-Esto será un lio- dijo el viejo.

-Que dios tenga piedad de ellos… por que por lo que vi, esas chicas no lo tendrán- dijo Tsunade mientras que esperaba que los equipos de investigación pudieran hacerse cargo…. Vivi (que se había quedado) solo suspiro… lo más seguro es que más de un miembro de la tripulación Mugi tendría "acción" de un tipo inesperado.

Sin embargo todos los equipos tendrían grandes problemas ya que el Orbe para evitar que Acnologia pudiese detectarle… empezó a enviar mas y mas seres… y a modificar el tiempo mismo con tal de confundir y crear mas locura.

Cosa que no paso desapercibida por ciertas personas…

Continuara.

Diablos, espero haya quedado bien, ando con muchas ocupaciones pero esto me salió de un tirón, je, como ven,, ya hay líos, los combates empiezan, Acnologia anda metiendo sus narices por allá y abran algunos enredos… pero los que mas sufrirán serán nuestros protagónicos… ¿Qué pasara con Natsu, Naruto y Luffy cuando Lucy, Hinata y Nami se aloquen? ¿Qué pasara ahora que el tiempo se está alterando también? ¿Qué pasara con los que lograron huir de Acnologia?

Bueno, espero no tardar con las respuestas je


	17. Cap 15: Hormonal P1

**MUNDOS EN COLISION.**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**One Piece Propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**

**Accel Asher es propiedad de Amalgam Comics**

**Booster Gold y Rip Hunter son Propiedad de DC Comics**

**Capitulo 15: Hormonal p1**

**NOTA: Para ya no retrasarme tanto con este fic, hare los caps cortos, así podre ir más rápido y no retrasarme tanto, ya así podremos tener contis menos espaciadas, espero no les moleste**

**Por motivos de fuerza mayor este cap será sumamente corto, espero me disculpen.**

"_La sabiduría de la vejez debe de temerle a la fuerza de la juventud"_

Naruto estaba cansado.

Después del viaje de locos que habían tenido (donde termino golpeado por Nami por caer en sus senos, golpe que lo mando contra los de Hinata y esta sin querer lo empujo de tal modo que termino tocando el pecho de Wendy y el trasero de Lucy… cosa que le costó otro par de golpes de parte de Nami, aunque a las demás chicas no pareció molestarle… para confusión de Luffy y enfado de Natsu.

-Hoy no es mi día- dijo Naruto cansado mientras que preparaban el campamento.

-Ya no te quejes- dijo Natsu enfadado, Happy solo les miraba riendo.

-Yo no entiendo, ¿Por qué Nami te pega tanto?- dijo Luffy mirando a Naruto -¿Es porque cada que puedes le agarras los pechos? Bueno, no pensé que eso le molestara tanto… aunque se ven blanditos- dijo Luffy.

-Creo que a ti te gustaría tocarlos- dijo Happy burlón.

-Hey, es obvio que se enoje, a demás ¡Por que le tocaste el trasero a Lucy!- exclamo Natsu enfadado, Naruto solo le miro con algo de pena… era obvio que entre la rubia y el pelirosa había algo, así que eso podría malinterpretarse

-Ya te dije que fue accidente- dijo Naruto.

-Creo que la única que no le pego fue esa chica Hinata-. Dijo Happy burlón, Naruto suspiro, al menos Hinata lo entendía… bueno, Lucy tampoco le pego muy duro, y Wendy por algún motivo le miro… ¿Sonrojada? Bueno, no importaba mucho, de todos modos esperaba que no recibiera mas golpes esos días.

En otra parte.

-¡Ah que maravilla haber encontrado estas aguas termales!- dijo Nami sonriendo.

-Sí, ya necesitábamos algo para relajarnos- dijo Lucy sonriente.

-Eh… Hinata, ¿Por qué no te acercas?- dijo Wendy al ver a la Hyuga detrás de una roca.

-Es que yo…- dijo ella algo nerviosa.

-Anda no seas tímida- dijo Nami sonriendo –Además, ese pervertido de Naruto no creo que se acerque por aho0ra, creo que Luffy y Natsu lo pueden calmar.

-¡Naruto no es un pervertido!- dijo Hinata saliendo de detrás de la roca…

-Anda, no te enfades, estoy seguirá que fue un malentendido- dijo Lucy, mas Nami solo le miro y sonrió.

-Anda, tienes un cuerpo muy bonito, no sé porque no lo luces mas- dijo Nami, y Hinata se sonrojo.

-Es cierto, no seas tan tímida, se supone que las kunoichis deben mostrar para poder "atontar" al enemigo no- dijo Lucy sonriendo.

-Yo... yo… ¿Qué hace Happy aquí?- dijo Hinata tratando de cambiar la conversación al ver que el gato acababa de meterse con ellas.

-¡Soy un gato!- dijo sonriente mientras que Charle le miraba.

-Eres un mañoso- dijo ella.

-Pero no es bueno que cambie la conversación Hinata san- dijo Wendy con seriedad… lo que sorprendió un poco a Lucy, comúnmente Wendy no estaría tan interesada en hablar sobre el físico femenino… aunque tampoco es que le molestara eso.

-Anda, ven- dijo Lucy y tomo a Hinata de la mano, esta solo se sentía cohibida pero Lucy le daba confianza.

-Anda pues, creo que aunque tienes un cabello bonito, no cuidas bien de tus manos, hey que ser una ninja no está peleado con eso- dijo Nami y de pronto Hinata se percato de que las tres chicas la tenían cercada…

-Eh… ¿Qué hacen?- dijo nerviosa.

-Solo te daremos un retoque, además, debemos de hacer algo con esa ropa- dijo Nami.

-Creo que Virgo podría ayudarnos con eso- dijo Lucy sonriente.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Virgo san siempre trae hermosas ropas cada que la necesitamos!- dijo Wendy y Hinata les vio nerviosa.

-"¿En qué me he metido?"- pensó nerviosa mientras que las otras chicas hablaban

En otra parte.

_¡BRAM!_

La tremenda explosión sacudió el bosque, Erza miraba con calma a la enorme criatura que habían acabado hace unos momentos, Konan era fuerte sin duda… en realidad se percatado de que había sido un abuso que entre las dos le pegaran al pobre animal.

-De verdad se pasan- dijo Shikamaru mientras que miraba a la enorme bestia destrozada en el foso creado por la explosión de los ataques de Konan y Erza.

-Bueno, fue un calentamiento muy interesante- dijo la Scarlet mientras que Konan asentía, Shikamaru solo suspiro, de verdad que las mujeres estaban chifladas, aunque bueno, al menos se sentía seguro con ellas.

Pero sentía que cosas muy raras pasaban, mas porque Erza se había sentido muy confusa al ver un diario viejo en un bote de basura que marcaba el año X789… varios años a futuro según ella.

-El mundo es muy extraño- dijo Shikamaru confuso, entonces se inclino y vio algo que lo confundió… era un pergamino… y hablaba de una guerra Shinobi y una Gran Alianza.

-¿Qué demonios?- dijo confuso empezó a revisarlo y su mente empezó a recordar lo que dijo Booster.

"El mundo cambiara y el espacio tiempo se afectara"

Y se percato que ese pergamino hablaba de la guerra que estaba por empezar… no entendía que pasaba del todo, pero si sabía que pasaría… aprovecharía para investigar y quizás cuando esto se resolviera contara con una ventaja para cuando los mundos volvieran a la normalidad

En otro lugar.

Naruto y Natsu se encontraban incómodos mientras que Luffy permanecía en silencio.

Ninguno de los tres entendía que demonios había pasado, después de que Happy se fuera, Natsu siguió reclamándole a Naruto quien enfadado ya por que todos le llamasen pervertido le lanzo un golpe, con tan mala suerte que se tropezó con una piedra y cayó sobre Natsu que (por cosas del destino) estaba al borde de un pequeño risco y se llevo de corbata a Luffy, quien por cierto estaba abajo y los tres rodaron hasta caer en un arbusto… y cuando se levantaron vieron… sin ser vistos… a las chicas bañándose.

Ninguno de los tres pudo hablar… era una escena que en lo referente a Natsu y Naruto, les lleno de gloria, ya Luffy le provoco extrañas sensaciones…

Nami y Lucy habían logrado que Hinata se dejase de cubrir y jugando se habían levantado lo suficiente como para que los tres chicos vieran los esculturales cuerpos de las chicas a plenitud…

En un principio Naruto pensó en huir, Natsu se quedo embobado, y Luffy… no entendía nada.

Permanecieron allí un buen rato y después se marcharon…

Sentimientos muy raros entraban en ellos… sin saber que los cambios y alteraciones estaban acelerando sus sistemas y produciendo nuevas y no tan desagradables sensaciones…

Esa noche por algún motivo sería muy larga

Continuara.

Ok, me tarde, pero tenía mis motivos je, espero me disculpen, este cap está dividido en dos para poder trabajar mejor ciertas cosas, ya que sería un cap de puro FS, en el próximo verán porque.

Espero ya no tardar mucho y que les siga gustando,

Suerte


	18. AVISO

**MUNDOS EN COLISION.**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**One Piece Propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**

**Accel Asher es propiedad de Amalgam Comics**

**Booster Gold y Rip Hunter son Propiedad de DC Comics**

**AVISO DE REINICIO**

Sé que algunos esperaban el nuevo cap de este fic pero después de revisarlo bien, me di cuenta de que estaba yéndose demasiado al OCC y con los hechos actuales de los mangas de Naruto, One Piece y FT el fic quedaría demasiado AU como para cerrarse de modo satisfactorio (sin contar el hecho de que no podre manejar a gusto a muchos personajes)

De allí que decidiera cancelar este fic y reiniciarlo desde Cero, pero no teman seguirá siendo un triple Cross, solo que me enfocare más en los personajes y pues, tendré que sacar a los de DC (que aunque me encantan son demasiado poderosos) y solo se quedara Access.

También me permitirá trabajar con los personajes con sus situaciones actuales y manejar mejor las situaciones pertinentes.

También esta el hecho de que podre eliminar los errores que tuve y también podre trabajar mejor ciertas situaciones de parejas que me di cuenta que fracasarían de seguir con el fic como lo tenían

Espero me puedan comprender.

Las parejas del Reboot seguirán siendo las mismas.

Lo que si es que muchos conceptos cambiaran

Suerte a todos


End file.
